Brothers and Dragons
by TJJProductionsGirl
Summary: After meeting each other in a forest a special bond grows between Christopher and Natsu. They are more than just friends, they are brothers. Eventually they find themselves at Fairy Tail. Making new friends and meeting new people, where will their path lead them? What will they find? What is the secret that Christopher is hiding?
1. Chapter 1: Meetings and Beginnings

Brothers and Dragons

By TJJProductionsGirl

 _ **All rights and privileges reside with Hiro Mashima the owner of fairy Tail, I claim nothing other than my OCs and plot deviations.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings and Beginnings

Flapping her wings Fiera soured over the forest. While humans ran and cowered at the sight of her she enjoyed the serenity of the forest where the trees were thick and nothing from below could see her. As she flew a she felt a burning sensation build in her nose. It was the scent of polluted air, something nearby was burning, and it wasn't the forest. Using her enhanced vision she caught sight of a village near the edge of the forest.

Landing she saw the splattered bodies of humans. While she preferred to keep her distance from them there was no doubt that they did not deserve whatever fate had in store for them. Suddenly, her ears caught the hint of a small quiet sob. Turning her head she saw a small figure in the half-destroyed house next to her. Sitting there with his hands blocking his face was a small boy, no older than nine. The dragon saw the rubble in front of the boy, it was splattered with blood. A human woman who Fiera assumed could only be the boy's mother had her head sliced halfway by the rubble. A man not too far from her had been impaled by a sharp rock.

"M-mommy…" he cried, the altering dragon felt a pang of sympathy for this poor boy. His life most likely had been peaceful before this.

"Child, are you alright?" asked the dragon. The boy looked up at her with a tear-stained face, he obviously wasn't alright the dragon knew this, but she also knew that it was always better to say it out loud than to just keep it in.

"M-mommy and d-daddy aren't here a-anymore a-are they?" he asked the dragon. In his eyes, there was no fear, only a deep sadness.

"No child, I am afraid they are no longer with us." answered the dragon. She expected the boy to begin crying once more but to her surprise, he did not. He wiped his tears and stood up turning around he went to the bookshelf and began to fill a bag with the books. On the top of the bookshelf, there was a small box that he also placed into the bag. Heaving it onto his small shoulders he walked up to the dragon.

"Child, might I ask your name?" asked the altering dragon.

"C-Christopher," he replied.

"Would you like to join me? I might not be human but I can teach you the ways of dragons and dragon slayers," she said kindly.

"L-like a family?" he asked, there was a small gleam in his eye like the idea was something he wanted.

"If that is what you desire than yes, we can be a family." Said Fiera giving the dragon equivalent of a smile. And thus began the time the two would spend together, a life full of joy, fun, and laughter.

It had been six months since Fiera had picked up Christopher in that village. He was going to be rather tall for a human, she could tell he was already taller than expected. Fiera had also noticed that the boy seemed to be a magical prodigy with both the natural talent and mana reserves to back it up. He could easily bend his thought process, personality and mannerisms to adapt to whatever situation he was put into.

He had already mastered most of which he was taught. While this generally was a good thing Fiera feared that he might fall to the temptation of power. Although sometimes she felt that while he was sitting right next to her he seemed to be a ways away. He was a rather calm and expressionless child something she hoped would change in the future.

With magic out of the way within the first year Fiera decided to stick with physical training. Christopher's days were soon filled with meditation(which he already did on a daily basis), excruciating workouts, sparing, and many tests to senses and ability to not be noticed by Fiera. As the boy grew Fiera watched as he maintained a constant wariness about him. He had mastered all but non-verbal spells by the time he was fourteen.

"Chris, I have to go visit Igneel and some of the other dragons." said the alteration dragon, "I have only one lesson left to teach and I shall teach it to you before I go meet with the others," she said in a serious non-joking tone.

"Alright," he answered moving his gaze from his book to her.

"This next lesson is different from all else that I have taught you. The very nature of our magic is the ability to shift reality, alter it to our will. It also abides by the rules of equivalent exchange, it must always have equal value. An eye for an eye. One type for another. The ability to change reality is powerful, but also dangerous. We can do whatever we please, but there is one thing we must never do. We must never go against the laws of nature if we do there will be consequences. I must leave now, be safe. My son."

And with that, she flew off into the sky to meet with the other dragons. Knowing that she would be back by night if not tomorrow morning Christopher went back to reading his book of healing magic and enchantments, all the while unknowingly ignoring the feeling of dread that developed in the pit of his stomach.

Christopher awoke in the morning feeling cold. His mother was nowhere to be seen, he sniffed the air and began to search the immediate area. Fiera's scent was very faint, something wasn't right. This was where the two lived her scent should be much stronger. Returning to their cave, Christopher began to clean up his mess. His books and papers were scattered all over the floor by the wind.

Packing up his stuff into his magical backpack he sat down and began to meditate. Fiera would return later that morning he concluded. Who knew that dragons could take such long meetings. By sundown, Christopher had enough of waiting. If Fiera wasn't going to come back then he just needed to find her himself. Picking up his bag he walked into the forest, only glancing back once to the place he once called home.

Christopher enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the night. It was calm and mysterious. As Christopher walked he saw a small light through the trees. The sun had already set, he needed to find shelter for the night. Heading towards that light he found a cave a bit larger than the one he used to live in. Slowly approaching this cave he heard sobbing, taking a peek inside Christopher spotted a boy around twelve weeping. Christopher wondered what could be ailing the boy so he approached the younger child.

"What's wrong?" said the teen calmly.

"M-my dad is missing a-and I can't find him." said the boy through tears.

"What does your dad look like kiddo?" asked the older boy.

"He's big, red and breaths fire. My dad's a fire dragon." replied the boy as if it were normal for all children to have fire-breathing parents.

"Oh." replied the teen. ' _I wonder if he is a dragon slayer as well.'_ thought the teen.

"You don't believe me, do you?" the child asked seeming slightly offended.

"Well, I-" started the teen before the younger shouted.

"I'm not lying! It's true my dad, Igneel, is a fire dragon!" he said with more tears falling down his face.

Bonking the boy on his head the older boy shook his head, "I believe you kid, my mother was the Altering Dragon Fiera."

"So your a dragon slayer too!?" said the boy excitedly.

"Yes, now what's your name?" asked the teen.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

"My name is Christopher." Natsu frowned at this.

"What's wrong Natsu?" asked Christopher.

"No last name?" replied Natsu eyeing the older boy.

"Well, no. I don't have one." replied the older boy as he crouched down to eye level.

"Okay then, you can be Christopher Dragneel!" said the boy standing up excitedly.

"So you want us to share the same last name, like brothers?" asked the black haired teen.

"Yeah, we can be brothers!" said Natsu now bouncing.

"Okay, brothers it is Natsu. Now it's getting late if we want to find our dragons we are going to need to sleep." At this Natsu began to pout.

"I don't wanna," he said crossing his arms.

Sighing the older boy set down his bag and leaned against the wall, picking up the young boy and setting him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him, Natsu was now stuck inside of a hug.

"Hey what are you doing!?" shouted Natsu attempting to escape.

"You are going to bed whether you like it or not, if me holding you down is going to do the trick then I will do it." replied the teen as he leaned back into the wall.

After some time of constant struggling Natsu began to feel his eyes drooping, despite how much he kept trying Natsu found himself sleeping in the older boy's arms. The next morning Natsu found the older boy grilling fish over a small fire. Feeling hungry he went and sat next to the older boy.

"Good morning…" said Natsu sleepily.

"Good morning." responded the teen as he turned the fish once more before taking them off the grill.

"Would you like some?" he said waving the cooked fight in front of Natsu's face.

As the scent of the grilled fish made its way into Natsu's nose he woke up completely and all but snatched the fish from Christopher.

"Fish! Thanks, Nii-san!" said the excited boy who began to munch on his fish. A small smile crept it's way onto the older boy's face as he himself began to eat his fish.

"Hey, Nii-san?" asked Natsu looking at Christopher who seemed to be lost in thought. When he got no response Natsu stood up and looked at Christopher in the eye.

"Oi, Nii-san are you awake?" asked Natsu leaning into his brother's face.

"I'm afraid that I am awake Natsu." said the teen who took one final bite of his fish, finishing it off.

"Then why weren't you responding!?" shouted Natsu annoyed at his Nii-san's aloofness.

"Natsu, I have an ability called vision, that ability while I can access it at will it is also a passive ability causing it to activate whenever." replied the older boy who stood up and began packing Natsu's things into a bag for him to carry.

"Wait, what?" asked the confused fire dragon slayer.

"I sometimes get visions that I can't control," said Christopher giving a more simplified version of his explanation.

"Oh, that what did you see? Tell me! Tell me!" said the excited boy as Christopher helped him put on his backpack.

"A fairy, I saw a fairy with long blonde hair, in a light pink frilly dress leading me to some sort of building." explained.

"Nii-san, how do you know fairies exist?" said Natsu.

"I don't, but it was a small girl with wings that looked like a fairy from fairy tales. So she probably is one or something related to fairies." replied the older boy as the two walked.

The pair eventually made their way out of the forest until they made their way to a large town.

"Nii-san look at all the people!" said Natsu running around excitedly as Christopher kept one hand on the boys scarf so that he would not run off and get lost. Walking through the town the brother's eventually made their way to a large building, outside was a short man who was observing the sky.

"Excuse me, sir, would you mind telling me what this place is?" asked Christopher to the unusually short man.

"This place is a guild, a place for mages to find jobs and a place where friendships and family are born." Christopher took this information in and began to ponder on what to do next.

"Hey, old man-" began Natsu before getting smacked upside his head by Christopher for addressing the man in such a rude way.

"What's this place called?" asked Natsu giving a small glare to the older dragon slayer.

"Oh, this is Fairy Tail, one of the many wizard guilds in the kingdom of Fiore." hearing this Christopher wondered if this is what his vision meant.

"Fairy Tail? Do fairies actually have tails?" asked Natsu curiously.

"That I wonder. No one has ever seen a fairy, much less if they have tails or not. I guess we should be the ones to find out huh? Sounds like quite the adventure." said the elderly gentleman.

"If the two of you have nowhere to go you could join." offered the man.

"Might I ask your name sir?" asked Christopher.

"Ah, right I forgot to introduce myself. I am Makarov Dreyar the current master of fairy tail," said Makarov smiling.

"My name is Christopher Dragneel, my little brother here is Natsu Dragneel," said Christopher as Natsu was peeking inside of the guild.

"Can we join Nii-san?" asked Natsu excitedly.

"Well, we still need to find Igneel and Fiera Natsu," replied Christopher.

"I know but what leads do we have?" asked Natsu his excitement dropping at the idea that they have no idea where to find their dragons.

"True, we need money in order to live and to travel so we can find them. We are both wizards so we do have the ability to join, I don't mind joining. How about you?" asked Christopher, he had weighed out his options and joining seemed like the best option.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" he said jumping with a fist above his head.

"Master Makarov, If you would allow it we would like to take you up on that offer," said Christopher placing his hands on Natsu's shoulders to keep the boy from bouncing so much.

"Alright, follow me you two." said the master as they walked into the guild.

"Where would you like your emblem and what color?" said Makarov holding a stamp. Both boys got their emblem on their right shoulder with Natsu's being red and Christopher's being a dark blue.

On a bench next to them was a boy with black hair, he looked to be Natsu's age if Christopher had to guess. The boy was wearing only his underwear something that Christopher wondered if it was normal. He was sitting on a bench when Natsu began staring at him. Opening his book Christopher began to read, ignoring most of what's happening around him.

"Oi, what do you want?" said the black haired boy.

Before Natsu could respond to a girl with brown hair passed by saying, "Gray, your clothes." The black haired boy looked down and jumped realizing that he had nothing but his undergarments on.

Turning around and crossing his arms Natsu said, "Pervert." causing the other boy to get annoyed.

"What'd you call me?" the boy, now named Gray, said.

"You heard me, pervert," replied Natsu bluntly. Gray pounced on the dragon slayer and the two began to fight.

"My are they spirited." Christopher heard the master say.

"Oui, they will fit right in here." said the man with reddish curly hair next to him. Christopher continued sitting at the bench reading his book as the two younger boys kept fighting. When a girl with armor and scarlet red hair walked up and bonked the two on the head.

"Stop fighting!" she said sternly scaring both Natsu and Gray.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"A guild is a place where we are family, it's like a second home. So keep your fighting outside," she said bonking them on the head once more.

"Oi, who are you to tell me what to do?" said Natsu boldly as Gray turned pale as a ghost. Instead of responding the girl proceeds to give the boy a beating.

"Nii-san, help me!" shouted Natsu to the teen who sat at the table reading a book. The girl glanced behind her and gave the other teen a sharp glare. Christopher, however, ignored the girl's glare and without shifting his gaze from his book he said, "You got yourself into this mess Natsu, now get yourself out."

The girl was curious about the black haired boy that the pink haired kid had called Nii-san. They didn't look alike at all, nor did they have similar personalities. Natsu seemed to be the complete opposite of the calm boy that sat there reading a book.

After thoroughly beating up Natsu the girl approached Christopher. "My name is Erza Scarlet, what's yours?" she said holding out her hand. Looking up Erza saw that his eyes were a sapphire blue.

Accepting her hand the teen replied, "Christopher Dragneel. Natsu's older brother." Letting go of his hand Erza saw that the boy was indeed as calm as she assumed. She could see that in his eyes there was great pain, he must have suffered through a horrible event to gain eyes like those. She felt that the two would be good friends.

Behind her Gray and Natsu began to fight once more, Ezra turned around sharply giving the two a glare. Bonking them on their heads then towered over them.

"What did I say about fighting?" she asked a with a wicked glint in her eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" both boys proceed to scream as Erza gave them their punishment.

Christopher looked up from his book and observed the situation. Falling deep into his thoughts there was only one thing that crossed his mind.

' _Fiera, Igneel. I wonder what you two would think of our new home'_


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation and a Job

Chapter 2: Chris's First Mission and a Confrontation

Christopher who was determined to gain a decent living space for the two instead of living in the forest. Standing at the job board he read job after job seeing if there was something he could try.

"Taking a job?" asked a voice behind him, one he had grown to recognize as Erza. He turned around facing the redhead.

"Yes, Natsu and I don't have a place to live yet. We can barely afford food as it is, I was hoping to see if I could fix that," he responded keeping a neutral expression.

"Well, I plan on going on this emergency aid mission. It pays 200,000 jewel if you're interested." She offered.

Christopher weighed his options, go on a mission alone or go with Erza and split the money. The latter seemed preferable, "Alright, I don't mind tagging along." he replied much to Erza's delight.

"Hey master!" said Erza as the two walked up to the elderly gentleman, "We're taking this job alright!" she said not asking for permission not that it would be denied either way. As the two left the guild the man Christopher recognized as Macao called to him.

"Careful of Erza boy, she isn't the nicest when you don't take things seriously!" Erza glared at the man which caused him to shrink in his seat.

"Stupid drunk," she mumbled under her breath but with Christopher's enhanced senses he could make out what she said. As they were about to exit the building Natsu called out to his brother.

"Nii-san! Where are you going!?" he said approaching the older boy, Natsu was glancing at Erza as if at any moment she would murder his precious Nii-san.

"I'm going on a job with Erza, Natsu. I want you to be good while I am away. Don't destroy the guild, don't fight with Gray and listen to the master. If not then I will not cook for you for a whole week." said the older boy with only a hint of warning in his voice.

"Y-yes Nii-san," said Natsu disappointed.

The duo made their way to the train station and bought their tickets to the town. Choosing a secluded car the two sat facing the other as the train began to move out of the station. Feeling a bit dizzy Christopher pulled out a silver ring with a blue lacrima shaped like a gem on top. Sliding it onto his ring finger of his right hand. His father(if he could call him that) was an enchanter and enchanted this lacrima with a powerful Troia spell. Something that Christopher himself also learned to do.

Erza was...uncomfortable. She watched as the boy placed a ring on his finger at the beginning and all he did was stare out the window. She had invited him to accompany her on this mission out of curiosity and the desire to know the boy better. From what she had seen he was quiet, calm, expressionless and enjoyed reading.

"So...if you don't mind me asking, what's with the ring?" she asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Turning his head to face her he replied, "My father was an enchanter, and he taught me many spells and enchantments before he died. I have also learned even more from the books that I have read. This ring contains a lacrima enchanted with a Troia spell that aids with motion sickness."

"Do you have motion sickness?" asked the redhead.

"I don't know why but it's a dragon slayer thing. From what Fiera told me dragon slayers are horrible with all transportation but flying," he explained slightly biting his lip.

"Fiera is...your dragon?" she asked, she was still skeptical on whether or not the brothers were raised by dragons or not.

"Yes. Fiera the Altering Dragon. Natsu's was Igneel the Fire Dragon King." Erza was confused if each dragon trained each boy then was Igneel and Fiera their parents?

"Igneel is an enchanter?" she asked hoping that he would give a detailed answer.

"No, I have never met Igneel." replied the stoic teen.

"But if Igneel is Natsu's dad then how-" before Erza could finish Christopher cut her off.

"We aren't actual brothers," he said now visibly biting his lip.

"So you remember your human parents?" she said surprised. Natsu had said that he was very little when Igneel found him so how old was Christopher when Fiera found him.

"Sadly." was his only response. She could see pain flicker in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said deciding that it was best to back out of this conversation.

"It's alright...they weren't the best parents anyway. Fiera was more of a real mother to me than she ever was."

At this point, Erza felt like she had intruded too much into his personal life to continue on the subject. A sudden change would be nice, "So, as an enchanter, what have you made?" the girl asked.

"Only a few things...a necklace, three rings, a pair of earrings and four bracelets," he replied pulling something out of his pocket. Erza gazed at the necklace that was hanging from his outstretched hand. It had a rose-red lacrima in place of a jewel. Not that you could tell the difference.

"Here," he said gesturing for her to take it.

"No I couldn't," she said holding her hands up, "You made it yourself, it would be wrong of me to take it." she denied the gift despite the selfish, clothes-loving part of her screaming for her to stop complaining and accept it.

"I enchanted it with protection and minor healing spells. You are a close-range fighter, the healing can aid you with minor or large cuts, and the protection adds an extra defense around your skin increasing it's thickness as well. Gives higher resistance to magic attacks and can repel lesser ranged attacks, including non-magical ones. Take it, it can help you." he said pressing it into her unwilling hand.

For the thirty minutes passed and neither had said a word. Until, "Hey Erza, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I will answer to my best ability," she said agreeing to whatever question he would ask.

"Before I ask I need to explain something to you," Erza nodded her head before he continued, " I use altering magic, I can bend anything to my will. Another thing that is included in my magic is an ability called vision. I can see reality and the line of fate. Things that cannot be altered no matter what, things that have happened, the desired truth or the future."

"So it's like Cana's fortune telling," replied Erza understanding most of what he was saying.

"No, Cana can only see the definite future, things that will happen no matter what. I can see much more than that." Erza frowned, ' _Just what point is he trying to make?'_ she thought as the boy let out a sigh.

"I had a vision recently, and I have a strong feeling that it was about you." he leaned forward and placed his hands between his legs and looked up at her.

"Erza, I was walking through an empty village with rosemary being the only plant present. There was a large lower and a stairway glowing with white light. At the top was a girl with red hair on her knees weeping, in front of her was a boy with blue hair being restrained by chains and an invisible barrier between the two." when he finished he noticed that Erza had visible paled and her hands were shaking.

"Don't answer, I have a feeling that this was something that you don't want to remember. But if you ever want to talk, or show me via memory lacrima. I'm there for you." he said resuming looking out of the window. Knowing that this was a topic not to be touched he left it at that.

"C-Christopher...could you…." said Erza struggling to speak as he turned facing her once more, "Could you...give me the interpretation...of that vision."

Christopher looked into her eyes, there was a great pain but there was an even greater determination.

"Alright, the village must have been named rosemary or that was what it was known for. The glowing stairway is a symbol known as the stairway to Heaven. The stairway led to the top of the tower so the tower must be something like a Tower of Heaven. As for the girl with scarlet red hair, I believe that's you. The crying signifies great pain, sorrow or loss. As for the boy...I don't know who he is but the barrier represents something close to distance, something blocked or hidden. As for the chains. They signify trapped or unwillingness."

Erza didn't know what to say she felt all of her pain and sorrow being pushed back at her, this boy who barely knew her, knew something that no one in the guild other than the master knew. Without realizing it a tear fell down her face.

Wiping it away she said, "I'm so weak...I can never…" at this the boy in front of her laughed. Not a hardy laugh but a good chuckle.

Anger welled in the red-haired teen, "What do funny!?" she demanded. At his, he laughed even harder.

"Sorry, Erza. It's just I don't understand why you being weak is a bad thing."

"I couldn't protect those I love! I couldn't save any-" before she could finish the boy placed his hand over her mouth shutting her up. Normally she would beat him up for this but his serious expression and what he said next stunned her.

"There is nothing wrong with being weak Erza. It's staying weak that is the problem. And you have done no such thing, you have made a new life for yourself, a new path. You have overcome the past despite it still hurting you. You have grown stronger since then, you crying does not mean you are weak, you are just human." removing his hand he gave her a smile, the first smile she had ever seen him give.

"There is nothing, weak about you Erza, you can't always be strong. But you can always become stronger." That was how the conversation ended as the train pulled into the station. Stepping off the train the pair made their way down the dirt path through the town to the town hall.

"Excuse me, sir, we are here to aid the people of the town, where can we find the mayor?" asked Erza to the gentleman standing on the stairs.

"You children are here to aid us?" asked the man.

"You're the mayor, aren't you?" said Christopher to the man.

"Of course I am, you don't see anyone else here dressed as elegantly as me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, clothes are the very essence of demonstrating who you are." agreed Erza as a matter of factly.

Christopher sweatdropped at this scene as he struggled with agreeing with Erza's statement to meet her halfway.

"But we aren't here to talk about clothes, as fun as that is, we are full-fledged members of the Fairy Tail Guild so please have no doubt that we won't get the job done," stated Erza with utmost seriousness in her voice.

"And what about you boy, I can see where she comes from but what can a young boy like yourself do?"

"First you could get out of my face," he replied to the mayor who was three inches away from his face.

"What was that boy?!" asked the mayor who had absolutely no idea what he had said as Christopher was speaking in the ancient tongue.

"I specialize in enchantments, minor healing and I can aid in moving and removing debris." said the enchanter.

"Humph, you kids get the job done and then you can get paid. Do whatever you deem necessary." with that he walked away.

"Wasn't he a nice person," said Erza as Christopher sweatdropped.

"I don't think that was what I would describe as nice." he deadpanned and began to observe the area.

"What do you want to start with?" asked Christopher to the redhead, as she was the one who chose the mission.

"The quicker we remove the debris the faster we can get to fixing up the town," said Erza. They walked to the town center where many people were either injured, ill or trying to aid the ones who are in pain. Jumping onto the roof of a damaged house the pair observed the damage.

"It will take weeks to finish this!" cried Erza clearly upset that she would remain so long away from the guild.

"It would help if we had more people," said Christopher.

"Yeah, but how do you expect us to find more, almost everybody is either sick or injured. And if they aren't their tending to them."

"I do know some healing spells," said Christopher.

"Yes but what can you enchant that can help?" asked Erza wondering what he was thinking.

"Erza, watch this," he said as he walked into the town square. Erza stood next to him while he gave a small smile.

"Listen." was all he said before he closed his eyes, following his lead Erza closed hers as well.

"If my arm wasn't broken, I would be helping clean up this mess!" said one man.

"My leg is broken, so I can't walk. But if I could boy would I be runnin' around here cleaning up this slop!" said another. Similar complaints were heard around the area.

"See Erza, I can use healing magic to fix the bones and then they could aid us." said the dragon slayer.

"Isn't healing magic lost magic?" asked Erza.

"Yes, but Fiera left me her library. The library has thousands of magic books, from lost magic to forbidden ones. Even holder magic." he explained. Approaching one of the men that was complaining loudly about his arm and that he would rather be helping than resting Christopher said, "Pardon me sir, but would you allow me to examine your arm, I am a wizard from Fairy Tail and I would like to check on your condition."

Erza looked at the boy who now had emotion in his voice, had she not known him as well as she did she would have never have realized the tale he had just spun.

"Sure thing kid." said the man glad for a distraction. Unwrapping his arm from the cast Christopher began to use his magic. Healing magic generally was blue in color, although it can also be in light green.

"Holy shit! Kid what the hell did you do!?" half-shouted the man as he moved his arm around like normal.

"Lost magic, Healing magic. If you're available you can aid Erza in beginning to clear this rubble while I heal other people so that they can help.

"Sure thing kid," he said patting him hard against the back.

"Erza, think you can handle being in charge of cleanup duty?" he asked going back to him calm and expressionless tone.

Smiling Erza replied, "As long as it's not masters cleaning duties I'm good." Both teens shivered at what master had done to Macao and Wakaba when they made a mess of the guild. That was something they wouldn't wish on anyone.

When she had left Christopher went to the man with the broken leg repeating the same procedure and gaining a similar reaction.

"Holy hell kid, you are a miracle worker. Now I can help with cleanup." said the man running to join Erza and the other man.

Word of his healing abilities spread those with broken limbs all lined up to be healed. By the time the sun set the total of thirty able-bodied people were ready to begin work the next day. Christopher was tired, his magic was low. As a dragon slayer he could easily replenish his magic but doing so would make others uncomfortable. After eating a full meal the boy leaned against one of the stone houses but before he could fall asleep Erza approached him.

"The sun barely set, you're going to sleep now?" asked Erza curiously but sternly making sure it wasn't him trying to skip work the next morning.

"Yes, healing magic takes up a lot of magical energy, I have very high reserves but healing thirty people takes a lot out of me. I might not be able to help till noon tomorrow." said the dragon slayer.

Erza nodded, from what she had read healing magic indeed did take up a lot of energy. That was one of the reasons it was now lost magic. With help from the townspeople and lots of healing on Christopher's part the town was repaired by the end of the second week. After the mayor paid the two they split the 200,000 jewel.

Arriving back in Magnolia the two felt accomplished but most of all they grew closer as friends. Before entering the guild Erza placed her hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"We should go on another mission again sometime," she said with a smile.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," he replied giving a small smile in return.

Opening the guild doors they were met with Gray and Natsu in the middle of a brawl, Cana comedically telling Gray that he wasn't wearing any clothes, Laxus being an ass to Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba enjoying the chaos, a blue-haired girl wearing an orange outfit reading a book, and the master smiling waving to them noticing that they returned.

"Natsu," said Christopher causing both boys to freeze with Natsu looking at his brother, "I'm not cooking for you the rest of the week." he finished with Natsu whining.

"But Nii-san! You're cooking is delicious!" he said still holding Gray.

"I told you before I left, and I will keep my word," he replied pulling out his book and sitting next to the girl with blue hair as he began to read.

"This is your fault Ice boy!" shouted Natsu to Gray.

"Sorry that your brother said no to you ash brain!" retorted Gray as the two began to fight again.

"Natsu. Gray." said Erza as the two froze once more and began to shiver in fear, "What did I say about fighting in the guild hall?" she said sternly.

Shaking his head Christopher pulled out a ring and began to enchant it. He sighed inwardly and smiled to himself. ' _This guild just keeps getting better.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu Blows Up

Chapter 3: Natsu Blows Up

"Natsu, I thought we agreed that I would take you on your first job if it wasn't dangerous." Said Christopher holding onto a rock to keep from falling.

"The request said we just needed to pick special flowers! How the hell was I supposed to know that they grow in a volcano!" Shouted Natsu who practically glued himself to the wall of the volcano.

"Language Natsu." Said the older dragon slayer.

"Why should I watch my language, I'm about to fall into a volcano!" He cried slipping and almost losing his footing.

The volcano began to rumble as both boys clung to the walls to keep from falling Christopher digging himself deeper into the rock while holding onto Natsu to keep the little fool from falling.

"Chris, think I can eat the lava so we don't have to deal with it?" Asked Natsu gazing hungrily and the molten magma.

"How about, no. You might be a fire-eater but lava and fire are two separate things." Replied the stoic boy.

"It's worth a try right?" Asked Natsu leaning forward.

"Alright, let's do this!" He cried as he leaped forward only for Christopher to pull him back by his scarf.

"Let's go with, no. I'm not letting you go near the lava. Plus I can already see the fire flowers. Let's grab them and go." Christopher tucking the younger boy under his arm, something that he protested against, jumped and altering the terrain he created jumping stones.

"Nii-San! Why couldn't we climb?!" Complained Natsu.

"Because if we did you would have done something stupid." He replied bluntly before leaning down and beginning to pick the red flowers.

"By the way, what are fire flowers again?" Asked Natsu holding up one of the flowers that Christopher picked.

"What you holding in your hand, why do you think I'm picking them?" Replied Christopher sarcastically.

Natsu nodded and looked down, the lava was bubbling below him. And as much as he just wanted to jump down there, Christopher would surely grab him before he does. As Natsu observed as the lava began to move, at first he thought nothing of it. Then a strange thing happened, he saw a red scaly tail. Not like Igneel's though, it was much smaller than that.

"Hey Chris," called Natsu to the older boy who only made a noise in recognition, "I think there's something in the lava." Finished Natsu who was now on his hands and knees peering down at the lava with more intensity than Christopher thought possible.

"Well we have all the flowers, let's go." Said, Christopher, as he jumped onto the first rock.

"Natsu, we're going now." Said the enchanter as the younger boy stared at him with terror.

"Chris-nii, y-you have something b-behind you!" He shouted pointing behind the older boy in terror.

"Natsu you look more terrified than when Ezra offered to reteach you how to read and write." Said the older boy giving a small smile to the thought. A growl pulled the older boy out of his thoughts, turning around there was indeed something behind him. It was a giant fire lizard.

"Oh," said the enchanter with his expression blank and no surprise could be heard in his tone.

"Nii-San run!" Shouted Natsu as he fathered flames in his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Cried the dragon slayer shooting flames at the giant lizard. Although the flames had no effect, the lizard only seemed pleased with the fire touching his scaly body.

With another growl the lizard spits fire at the older boy in front of him. "Nii-san!" Cried Natsu in horror as his brother was covered in flames.

"Altering Dragon: Course Change" Natsu heard a voice from within the flames say. As soon as the spell was cast the flames went to the side and hit the wall of the volcano.

"I would appreciate it if I only had to deal with one fire-breathing creature at a time, thank you very much." He said pointing a thumb to Natsu.

"Hey, I'm no creature!" Shouted the little dragon slayer.

"With how much fire you breathe, I say you count." Replied Christopher glancing behind him at Natsu.

"I'll show you!" Said Natsu leaping forward towards the lizard.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" He said punching the lizard in the jaw. Sighing the older dragon slayer looked at his brother as Natsu continued to beat up the fire lizard.

"I better fix this." He said scratching his head and holding out his hand, "Altering Dragon: Gravity Change" The air around Natsu changed causing his to begin floating.

"Woah! I'm flying!" Shouted Natsu with joy.

"Natsu, just the damn lizard already, will you." Said Christopher who was using his magic to keep his brother from falling into the lava.

"Alright, let's do this!" Said Natsu readying himself for another attack, "Fire Dragon: Roar!" The lizard leaped towards Natsu only to be pulled down onto a floating rock.

"Hey! Nii-San let him attack! I wanna good fight!" Cried Natsu in annoyance.

"If you don't finish this Natsu, I will." Said the older boy who was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Geez, you're lazy," mumbled Natsu as his brother fell asleep leaning against the wall, "Alright let's do this, Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Said Natsu punching the lizard once more knocking the lizard into the wall of the volcano, the same wall that Christopher redirected the flames too.

"Let's do this again!" Said Natsu as the lizard made its way back onto the floating platform.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!" Natsu blew flames at the lizard breaching through the floating rock and into the lava. Natsu's flames shooting into the lava as the heat within the volcano began to rise. Landing on the rock next to Christopher he shook the older boy awake.

"I did it!" Said Natsu giving his brother a toothy grin.

"Seems like you did." Said the older boy as the ground began to shake. Natsu looked down and there crawling out of the lava was the very injured, very pissed, fire lizard.

"I've got it! Fire Dragon: Roar!" Cried Natsu once more sending the fire lizard to a fiery grave. The volcano began to shake more violently. The lava began bubbling, rocks fell from above, one smacking Natsu on the head.

"What the hell was that for volcano!" Shouted Natsu as the older boy smacked him upside the head.

"Language." Reminded Christopher as the volcano began to erupt.

"Gramps is gonna kill us for this." Said Christopher knowing what was coming next.

"Cool the volcano is going to explode!" Said Natsu bouncing excitedly.

"Natsu, we're in the volcano." Said Christopher flicking the younger dragon slayer on the forehead.

"That's what makes it cool!" He shouted excitedly.

"This is going to end badly." Said the enchanter as the magma began to rise. Christopher braced himself putting on a ring of protection on both him and his brother. Casting one final spell before he was out of time.

"Altering Dragon: Roar!" He said as the volcano erupted.

Natsu felt numb. His head pounded with a killer headache and looking down his clothes were almost completely destroyed. Looking around he realized that he was in the forest near the volcano he and Christopher were at. Looking around there was no sign of Christopher. The only thing he found was their basket of fire flowers. Thinking back to what had happened he looked down and on his hand was a ring with a red lacrima placed in the jewel area.

"Chris! Chris-Nii! Where are you!" As he looked around he finally spotted his brother. Christopher was not happy, nor would he show it either. He always had to remain in control of his emotions or else the damage he could cause with his magic going wild could be catastrophic. His emotionless state made him seem cold and unapproachable, sometimes even cruel or withdrawn. While he didn't like it, he deemed it as a necessary evil if he wanted to have friends and family. It's not like he didn't have emotions, he still felt them he just couldn't show them. At least how people normally would.

"Chris, are you alright!?" Shouted Natsu in his brother's ear.

"Natsu if you're going to check if someone is alright don't yell in their ear." Deadpanned the older dragon slayer as he stood up. Taking the basket of fire flower the brothers walked back to the village. Before this, however, Christopher altered Natsu's clothes by altering from singed pieces to full clothes. Christopher repaid the holes in his clothes as well, not that there were as many in the first place.

"You boys are alright!" Cried the village woman who was the wife of their employer, "I heard the volcano explode and I couldn't help but think "what happened to those boys?!" She said fretting over each boy checking their bruises and scrapes.

"You boys sure face us a scare." Said their employer.

"I think you boys deserve to be paid and sent home." He said with a smile. Handing Christopher sixty thousand jewel the man observed his wife fretting over Natsu.

"Sir, you gave us twenty thousand extra. The job paid forty not sixty." Said Christopher holding out the extra jewel to hand it back to the man.

"The extra pay is a gift from my wife, she wanted to make sure you boys have enough for not only your job but your living expenses. So I insist you keep it." If it was a gift there was no way Christopher would refuse. That was the way of Fairy Tail, if they give extra you don't take it even if they insist but sometimes when it's s gift than it's different.

Heading back to the guild Christopher hand only one thought. 'Man, am I sore.' His body was sore from the lava despite his roar and protection ring taking the brunt of it, it still left him sore.

Reaching the doors to the guild Natsu decided to make an entrance. Kicking the door with his strength he shouted, "I'm back!~~" at this everyone had a different reaction.

The new girl with blue hair jumped and fell off of the bench, Laxus sneered being the ass that he is, Erza shook her head in disappointment, the master and Reedus just laughed, and Gray…

"Oi, ash brain! Don't break the doors!" Natsu, however, didn't take kindly to this.

"Oh yeah?" Replied Natsu getting in the ice mage's face.

At this point, both Christopher and Cana decided to remind Gray that, "Gray, your clothes." Which comedically caused him to jump looking down and scurry off to find his misplaced clothes.

Christopher walked into the guild hall and helped the blue haired girl up off the ground, "Sorry about that fool, he's always doing that." he said giving a small smile.

"It's okay, my names Levy, Levy McGarden," she said holding out her hand.

Grasping the tiny girl's hand, "Christopher, Christopher Dragneel and Natsu's older brother." he replied in greeting. After the introduction, the two sat down on the bench each reading their respective books.

Levy, however, could not focus on the book she was reading, despite it being a good fantasy book, she could see the cover of the book that Christopher was reading. It was obviously in some sort of ancient language and she was wondering on what it was about and what language it was in.

Unable to contain her curiosity anymore she worked up the courage to ask, "Hey Christopher? I was wondering what book are you reading?"

"It's a book on advanced enchantments," he replied in the bland tone that she noticed he tended to use often.

"And you can read that? Not that it's a bad thing, it's just I can't read it," she said frantically not trying to seem rude.

"It's in Fiore's ancient language," he replied.

"A-and you can read it?!" asked Levy amazed that someone as young as him could only do what very few people can do nowadays.

"Yes, have you heard what Natsu and I were raised by?" he asked her. Levy pondered for a moment before remembering what Gray said about the two.

"That you claim to be raised by dragons. Which when I think about it would make sense," she replied pressing a finger against her lip in thought.

"Tell me then, how does it make sense?" he asked. Without emotion in his voice, Levy couldn't tell if he was messing with her or if he actually wanted to know. Unknown to Levy, it was actually the latter option, Christopher genuinely wanted to know what she thought.

"Well, it would explain how you two can use lost magic. You're both dragon slayer which is magic said to only be able to be taught by dragons, or if you use a lacrima but that's different. You can use healing magic which a dragon could know due to how long they could live. The same thing with you knowing the ancient language fluently, dragons can live for a long time so they could easily teach you something that they are very familiar with."

Christopher nodded in agreement, "You have some valid points, Levy, if only the other members of the guild had you logic then things would be so much easier." Pulling out a bracelet he handed it to her.

"You use, solid script magic right?" he asked as she observed the bracelet.

"Y-yes, although I'm not very good," she said sheepishly.

"The advantage of you magic it that you are not bound to just one element, but the disadvantage it how slow it is to make the magic appear, leaving an opening for an opponent to attack," he explained.

Levy took these thoughts into consideration. It was indeed true she had access to all of the element but her magic was quite slow. Speed could make all the difference in a life or death situation.

"The bracelet, I enchanted it." he said slipping it onto her left arm, "It offers protection from both melee and ranged attacks, I also added minor healing enchantments so it can aid in closing up wounds, cuts and even broken bones over time."

Tracing her hand over the engravings, it was very beautifully decorated, she could feel the enchantments at work. At first, she thought that the jewels in the bracelet were gems but upon closer inspection, she realized that they were lacrima of various colors. She was amazed at the simplicity, beauty, lightness, and power that such a small bracelet could contain.

"A-are you making these for the entire guild?" she asked as she saw him working on another bracelet.

"I could, it would take a long time though. Me, you and Erza are the only ones who use them," he said not looking at her as he was placing a lacrima into the bracelet.

"How long does it take to enchant something?" asked Levy curious on the subject as he seemed to be able to work miracles with it.

"Four days to enchant, two to engrave, one to place lacrima. And depending on what you're making it out of it can take a lot longer to get the materials and create the jewelry," he replied giving her a full answer instead of just what she asked.

"That's cool," she said as she went back to her book. She made a mental note to talk to him should she ever need help with translations, enchantments or new ideas she wanted to try with her magic.

An hour later after his conversation with Levy, Christopher found himself at the job board once more. He noticed that there were quite a few errand jobs around magnolia that he could do, and a few from the village little ways to the east. He decided to do them the next day as he was already sore from the volcano he didn't need anything permanent.

Unsurprisingly Natsu and Gray were fighting, and interestingly enough Levy and Cana were playing a game of chess. Sitting at the table next to the girls Christopher began working on a minor science project. A.K.A creating a bomb that was magically infused to blow on command from a distance. Of course, he wouldn't assemble the bomb in the guild that was just asking for trouble, no he was trying his recipe for gunpowder.

"You wanna go flame brain?" said an angered Gray.

"Sure thing stripper." retorted Natsu equally angry.

"You'll be crying to your brother when I'm done with you dragon boy," said Gray stepping back getting ready to pounce on the other boy. Natsu also took a step back ready to attack. Erza luckily did not notice that they were fighting as she was distracted by her strawberry cake. Cana had yet to point out that Gray wasn't wearing his clothes once more and Levy was invested in her game of chess.

It was at this point that Christopher had finished his gunpowder and had placed it all within a vile. As he stood up Natsu readied a fire spell as Cana pointed out to Gray that he wasn't wearing any clothes, causing Gray to jump in surprise knocking over Erza's strawberry cake.

In Erza's rush to attack Gray as vengeance for her cake she ran into Christopher who's vile of gunpowder fell out of his hands in front of Gray as Natsu sent him a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist. Natsu shattered the vile as his fire made contact with the gunpowder.

In his office Master Makarov was bored out of his mind. Paperwork was by far his least favorite thing about being the guild master. That is until he heard a loud, BOOM! The master ran to the top of the overhead where he watched as Natsu flew through the roof and fell back down once again through the roof landing against the floor. The master's jaw dropped as there as soot from the explosion.

Christopher for the first time anyone in the guild had heard him, yelled. That's right he yelled, while he was fine that his experiment was destroyed, he needed to test it anyways, it was the guild hall he was worried about.

"Natsu! That's the second thing you have blew up today!" There really was never a dull moment in Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4: The Strauss Siblings

Chapter 4: The Strauss Siblings

It had been a year since the brothers joined Fairy Tail. Natsu and Christopher had finally gotten a small house outside of town. Christopher chose the house for obvious reasons, namely to keep Natsu from destroying the town, but also including his own workshop behind the house. Along with a garden.

Today however Christopher was going outside his normal routine, instead of playing chess with Cana, studying with Levy, sparring with Erza, enchanting or taking jobs he was going shopping. Food was something he didn't bother adding to his routine unless he was having guests over. And he wasn't, no today he was going shopping for clothes.

Natsu however, was not happy with this decision as his older brother dragged him to the tailor.

"Why, why do we have to do this?~~" he complained as the older Dragneel forcefully put clothes on the younger boy.

"Because we are both growing boys. You can't wear small clothes and neither will I." he said as he forced Natsu's unwilling arms through the shirt.

"So? I don't do laundry." said the younger boy.

"Yes, but I do. If you did your own laundry than you could wear whatever clothes you wanted, but since I do all the laundry you will listen to me until either I move out, or you move out."

"But you just said that if I did my own laundry I would wear whatever I wanted!" cried Natsu cried out trying to convince his brother not to have him keep trying on clothes.

"And you could, doing your own laundry means you can wear whatever you want, even dirty clothes. Although I don't understand why you would desire to do so. But until you move out of the house or I'm not around you will wear whatever clothes you have."

Natsu didn't bother trying again as his brother was clearly not relenting, "Why don't you make Gray wear clothes then?"

"Gray has an incurable habit on stripping, the only good thing about that it that he actually wears different clothes compared to you who would live in the same outfit if given the opportunity," replied Christopher shaking his head at the ice mage's terrible habit. Eventually, he's going to make a mistake one day and it will end with a girl who is lovesick and crazy about him that will most likely obsess and stalk him for years unless he marries someone or marries her.

"Anyways, you're done now. You could head home or to the guild," said Christopher as he took off the final outfit off of Natsu.

"Yes! See you Chris-Nii!" he shouted running off.

"And don't fight with Gray!" called Christopher after him.

After going through and trying on some outfits for himself Christopher finally went to the woman at the counter and paid her. With a polite thank you the fourteen-year-old made his way through the town on his way to his house.

While walking home he was suddenly bumped by someone wearing a cloak. The figure wearing the cloak seemed to be a young girl around his and Erza's age. She was quite short compared to the 5'7 male dragon slayer. She had fallen as Christopher was quite sturdy and didn't get pushed down easily.

"Ah sorry, I didn't see you there," he said as he extended his hand to the fallen girl. She reached out her right hand but as soon as he saw it she retracted it, instead getting up and bowing her head as if she was ashamed. He could tell why her arm was thin and covered in strange bulbs, is looked demonic. But I couldn't be, he had felt magic within her arm, she clearly did it herself. He could only assume that she doesn't realize this and thinks that she's possessed by something.

"My name is Christopher Dragneel, what's yours?" he said seeing her flinch slightly. He could only assume that it was because of his emotionless voice, she probably assumes that he thought she was some sort of demon.

"M-Mirajane Strauss," she replied coldly. If it was anyone else he could have been taken aback by her cold tone, but being the expressionless person that he was Christopher didn't mind.

"Are you here alone Mirajane?" he asked as she continued to avert her gaze.

"No, my younger siblings are with me, they went inside to grab food for us," she replied curiously as to why he was asking.

"I see, well if you're wondering how to reverse that spell on your arm I suggest the wizard guild Fairy Tail," Mirajane's head snapped up at him when he mentioned her arm. Looking the boy in the eye to see if he was lying, Christopher, gazed into her blue eyes allowing her to look and see if he was lying, "The master might know what to do, or if not you could find the wizard there who uses altering magic." he finished.

"I hope you have a nice day Mirajane," he said as he turned around and left. Mirajane continued to stare in the direction that Christopher had walked away in, despite him now being out of view.

"Mira-ne!" said a little girl with short white hair coming out of the store, "We got food!" she said happily.

"Mira, is something wrong?" asked the boy next to the white-haired girl.

"No Elfman, but there was a boy just now who told me that there may be a person in the magic guild who can cure me," she answered her brother.

"That's great, let's go there now!" shouted the little girl.

"Calm down Lisanna, Mira-ne what do you want to do?" he asked the older girl.

"I want to see if they can help me," replied Mirajane taking some of the food from Lisanna's tiny arms.

"Alright! Where is it?" asked Lisanna.

"We're heading to the Fairy Tail Guild," replied Mirajane more excited than she had been in months.

Makarov watched as the children of his guild went about their day. Natsu and Gray fighting and arguing. Cana telling fortunes or playing chess. Levy reading or studying. Erza keeping the chaos to a minimum. There was only one child missing, and that was Christopher.

Makarov had watched the boy for quite a while, there was something he was hiding. He didn't know what nor did he know why but he could tell that there was more to the bot than meets the eye. He had also noticed that the boy wasn't incapable of showing emotions as everyone in the guild seemed to think.

There were certain signs showing what he was thinking or how he was feeling. When he was genuinely curious he would give you his full attention. If he was nervous or angry he would bite his lower lip. And if he didn't like you or threatened you he would slightly tilt his head and allow for some emotion to enter his voice. Yes, he was indeed an interesting boy.

Seeing movement from the doors of the guild hall he watched as three children entered the guild. They seemed to be siblings as they all had white hair and the one in the middle who he could assume was the oldest was wearing a cloak.

"Hello children, how might I help you?" asked the master giving them a smile.

"Hello, we are looking for the guild master." said the cloaked girl.

"Well, you found him. I am Master Makarov the current master of Fairy Tail," replied Master Makarov.

"I see, I was wondering if you could help me with this," she said pulling her right arm out of her cloak revealing her demonic arm. Placing his hand over her arm he sensed the spell that was currently there.

"It seems that you, my dear, are a mage," he told her. Mirajane didn't think that she was a mage, even if the spell affecting her arm was her magic.

"Can I fix it?" she asked worried that her magic is that she is turning into something terrible.

"With practice, you could do a full transformation at will. You are a take over mage. A mage with the ability to take over demons it seems." he said smiling.

' _How is that a good thing?'_ wondered Mirajane ' _It's monstrous, I'm a demon. I shouldn't even be near Lisanna or Elfman and yet they insist that I'm not a monster. Neither does the master here.'_

"I can teach you how to use it if you desire," he said smiling pleasantly. Mirajane didn't want anything to do with this...filth but it would satisfy Lisanna and Elfman if she were to learn. So she made her decision.

"Yes please, I would very much like to learn," she said slightly bowing. The siblings all got their guild marks happily before sitting at one of the tables; as they began discussing where they were going to live Erza approached the group of siblings.

"Hello everyone, My name is Erza Scarlet and I am one of the mages of Fairy Tail. What are your names?" she greeted politely before inviting then into the introduction.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss!" Greeted Lisanna excitedly.

"I-I'm Elfman Strauss," said Elfman shyly.

"Mirajane," said Mirajane coldly not even bothering to look at Erza.

"Hmph, anyways I was wondering if you had any questions," she said giving her normal speech for new members, especially the younger ones.

"What's that place up there?" asked Lisanna pointing to the second floor.

"Oh, that's the second floor, only S-class mages are allowed up there," she said gesturing to Laxus who was being his normal broody teenage self.

"He's one of our S-class mages, although he's a huge ass to everyone. Even Gramps."

"How do you become an S-class mage?" asked Elfman sheepishly hoping that it wasn't common knowledge outside of guilds that he just didn't know.

"There's a trial, from what I know the announcement is coming up in two weeks. I'm hoping to get in, and so does Chris," she explained.

"What's on the trial?" asked a curious Lisanna.

"Who knows. It's different every time, the master is the one who decides." It was at this point that Mirajane decided to ask a question.

"Who's Chris?" she asked looking around to see if she could spot who she was talking about.

"Oh, Chris is our Altering Dragon Slayer, he uses Altering Dragon Slayer Magic," she said, pointing to Natsu.

"Do you see that boy with pink hair over there? That's Natsu Dragneel, Christopher's little brother."

Mirajane wondered if Christopher was truly the same boy that she had met that told her to come to the Fairy Tail Guild. If he was the Altering Mage that he told her about then why didn't he help her then instead of sending her to the guild? Was he really so cruel? Or did he know that she was a mage and didn't think that she would believe him?

Speaking of the devil, or in this case the dragon it was at this very convenient moment that Christopher decided to walk in.

Erza smiled waving the boy over, "Hey Chris! We got three new members, come meet them."

The boy walked over next to Erza and looked at the three pairs of eyes that were gazing at him, one looking at him questioningly.

"Hello again, Mirajane," he said surprising everyone.

"Chris, have you met these people before?" asked Erza confused. She had never heard him mention Mirajane or her siblings so to her not only was this a complete shock but also something she would expect him to do. Christopher has been known to talk to people and pull strings causing good things to happen to Fairy Tail's members through his numerous connections from both jobs and meeting people throughout Magnolia. Sometimes even getting the rarest items for his guild members.

Levy has received a number of books not only signed by the author but sometimes even before the actual release. Erza has received upgrades to even new armors or outfits that are difficult to get. Gray got books on powerful ice magic, not just ice make. Wakaba and Macao have gotten a few articles of sorcerer's weekly early. The master has gotten damage debts paid off and been aided in getting paperwork done. Natsu just gets whatever delicious recipes that Christopher can cook up. Reedus has gotten good paints. Even Laxus has received a few things, albeit only he and Christopher actually know what it is.

"Earlier today I ran into Mirajane, I saw her arm and felt the spell on it when I tried to help her up. So I told her that coming here would be a great way to remove it. Although even I was able to recognize that she is a take over mage." he explained.

"Mira-ne is he the one you mentioned earlier?" asked Lisanna eyeing the older boy with a curious look.

"Yes, he was the one I met outside the shop," she answered giving a small glare to the boy which judging by his reaction she had no idea if he was affected or not.

"Erza, would you like to introduce Lisanna and Elfman to the others, I believe Mirajane and I need to have a talk," he said glancing at the Requip mage.

"Sure thing Chris, alright you two let's go meet the others." as Erza turned around Christopher grabbed her shoulder and whispered something that only she could hear in his ear.

As the trio left Christopher sat in front of Mirajane. The two sat in silence before Christopher decided to break it, "You're wondering why I sent you to the guild instead of helping you then and there, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was wondering," she said with a dark look, "If you could have altered it back to normal then what was the point of this?" although she wasn't yelling it was obvious that she was angry.

"Simple, you think that you're a monster," he replied not sugar coating it. Mirajane was taken aback by his answer, how could this boy who barely even knew her, know exactly how she was feeling.

"First of all you aren't a monster, you have take over magic called Satan's Soul. If you're strong enough you can take over almost every demon. I can tell just by being around you the amount of power that you have if you tried you could become powerful." he said.

"Power doesn't interest me." she retorted in an angry whisper.

"It doesn't interest me either, but I do have it. And so do you. You don't want power and yet you love your siblings. I can tell that your siblings both also have take over power except they don't have demon takeovers the have something else. You three are all part of a guild now, taking jobs is dangerous you don't want power but if you have it, you can protect what's precious to you." he said sternly. While normally he didn't let any emotions show, he knew what she was thinking. That her siblings would be better off without her, in order to get the message across he needed to be more fierce.

"You're right and you're wrong. I am a monster, that is exactly what I am. Nothing you can say can make me think otherwise." she stated back, firmly believing that she was right. She watched as he sighed and shook his head. He stood up, Mirajane was sure she had won this argument.

"Follow me, there is something I need to show you," he said as he walked towards the guild doors. Following the Altering dragon slayer, Mirajane wondered what he wanted to show her. Following her behind the guild into the forest the pair found themselves in a clearing.

"Stay here," he said as he walked into the trees.

Mirajane felt nervous after he had disappeared, the silence of the forest was nerve-wracking. Until she heard footsteps. They were quiet, and yet still loud. Looking through trees gazing at her through the shadows were a pair of large yellow eyes. Mirajane was horrified, she couldn't move. She was frozen in terror.

What she didn't expect next was, " _Mirajane, you are not a monster. You take over monsters. You have the ability to take over monsters. But I, I am truly an abomination. I am not human, I am not a demon but I am a creature of destruction._ " said the figure. Listening to the voice Mirajane realized that it was a much deeper version of Christophers.

" _I hide my emotions to protect those I love, I cannot control my magic should I let my emotions run wild. You however can. So please reconsider the true monster, is it you being able to take over demons or leaving your siblings due to something you consider horrible._ "

Mirajane fell onto her knees crying and the figure began to glow a dark purple and disappeared. Christopher walked into the clearing leaning down and hugging the distressed Mirajane.

"Mirajane, you aren't a monster. There is nothing wrong with you. You might not desire power but I know the only power you desire is the power to protect, to use these abilities and keep the ones you love close." he looked at her and wiped away a tear.

"You are a truly beautiful person, don't ever change," he said smiling and helping her to stand up.

"I suggest we head back to the guild before the others get suspicious, I would like you to keep what you saw a secret. You're actually the first person I have shown this to," he said as the two began to walk back.

"Why me?" she asked, he barely knew her why should he trust her with such a dark secret.

"I don't know, I just felt that I could trust you. Although please don't tell Erza I made you cry, we might be good friends but there is no doubt she would murder me if she finds out," he said letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I thought you said that you didn't show emotions?" she asked curiously.

"I don't but for some reason when it's you, I have difficulty hiding them," he said scratching the back of his head. ' _I wonder why…..'_ was the only thought that crossed his mind as the two reentered the guild.


	5. Chapter 5: The S-Class Trials

Chapter 5: The S-Class Trials

It had been two weeks since the Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail. Elfman and Lisanna both unlocked their take over abilities, Lisanna having animal soul and Elfman having beast soul.

Thanks to the conversation that Christopher hand with Mirajane he managed to convince her that she was no monster and that she was indeed a human, she especially hand changed drastically.

Mirajane was sitting on the bench of one of the tables sipping on a juice box when Christopher walked in. Mirajane was wearing a black top that showed most of her stomach, black shorts that barely made it to the middle of her thighs with a pair of black leggings finished off with a pair of black high heeled boots. If there was one thing she had Erza beat at, it was the increasing size of her bust.

Something Erza didn't take too kindly too whenever someone mentioned it. Said redhead was once again scolding Natsu and Gray for fighting in the guild hall. Christopher, however, had begun playing a game of chess against both Cana and Levy. Neither girl had managed to beat him the past year, despite him facing the two of them at the same time. He made a move on one chess board and then made his move on the next.

Levy and Cana were each wearing their respective dresses, Levy in a gentle orange one and Cana in a greenish dress with a cute pattern on it. Christopher was wearing black boots with brown pants that he had neatly tucked into his boots. He wore a plain dark blue top tucked into his pants. He wore a belt which contained a sheath that held a sword. And to top it off he wore a dark brown coat with a high collar.

Over near the bar, the master was having a hushed conversation with Gildarts. Gildarts enjoyed the younger generation of Fairy Tail, he liked everybody. He, unlike everyone else, laughed at Mirajane and Erza's reigns of terror on the other guild members. He was especially close with Natsu despite half the time it's Natsu getting thrown somewhere.

"Alright, brats listen up!" Shouted Marakrov standing up on the bar(something that he was constantly reminded not to do.)

"Today I announce the people chosen for this years S-Class trials!" He said as everyone in the guild cheered. Laxus standing next to the master rolled his eyes and Gildarts looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, no doubt on another quest.

"We have, Cana Alberona," he started, Cana looked happy to have been chosen.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza smiled and sent a triumphant glare at Mirajane who stuck her tongue out I retaliation. From what Christopher could understand the two seemed to have formed a rivalry like Natsu and Gray, albeit more destructive and much more entertaining to watch. Despite the excessive use of swear words and crude insults.

"Macao Conbolt." The older man fist bumped the air.

"Wakaba Mine" The other man took his pipe out of his mouth and high fived Macao.

"And lastly, Christopher Dragneel! Be sure to get here at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow for the first trial." Finished Makarov. Although it wasn't much of a surprise that his brother was chosen Natsu being the fool that he was decided to celebrate in the most unusual way.

"Good job Chris-Nii!" He shouted launching a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist.

"No fighting Natsu." Said Chris's dodging the attack ending with Natsu flying straight into a wall.

Erza nodded in agreement, "I agree with Chris, Natsu you shouldn't fight in the guild hall."

"What's wrong with it tin can?" Asked Mirajane standing next to Erza.

"Nothing other than it could potentially destroy the guild hall, you obnoxious filth." Said Erza getting annoyed.

"Checkmate." Said Christopher catching the attention of everyone. Both Cana and Levy seemed shocked.

"When did you set that up!" Cried Cana standing up over the board examining all of the pieces.

Levy also looked at her pieces, recognition flashed in her eyes, the expression on her face went from a state of awe to annoyance.

"Chis! You used the same strategy as yesterday, that's cheating!" She accused pointing at the teen. Cana looked once more at her board seeing what she meant.

"You are such a cheater Chris!" She accused agreeing with Levy. Mirajane laughed her signature creepy laugh.

"How that cheating? Chess is a game of strategy if you use the same strategy twice and your opponent doesn't notice then how is that cheating?" Reasoned Mirajane defending Christopher despite no one realizing that the boy had drifted off to sleep.

"She has a point Cana." Said Levy after taking into consideration what Mirajane said.

"Looks like you can use that head of yours demon." Said Erza with a smile.

"That's more than you can say, shithead." Replied the take over mage smirking.

"You want to test that slut?" Said Erza getting heated.

"Sure thing bitch," Mirajane said as she and Erza began to fight.

"And they're at it again." Deadpanned Levy and Cana as Gray and Natsu also began to fight.

"Chris, who do you think is going to win?" Asked Cana still watching the four fighting as it began to escalate. When she received no response she and Levy looked at the boy who was fast asleep against the table.

"When did he fall asleep?" Asked Levy poking his cheek hoping to wake him up to end the chaos that was occurring.

"Chris wake up!" Shouted Cana as he grunted and sat up.

"What?" He asked as the two pointed at the four fighters behind him. Turning about he held out his hand and cast a spell.

"Altering Dragon: Split" he murmured as the purple magic circle appeared in front of his hand. The spell activated splitting the four fighters from each other. Natsu went on one side of the room and Gray in the other. Mirajane was sent next to the master at the bar and Erza was sent to one of the tables located on the opposite side of the room as Mirajane.

"No fighting." He said as he observed all of the fighters annoyed glares at both him and the one they were fighting with.

Makarov chuckled at this sight, Christopher was the unofficial peacemaker of the guild. Over the past year, he had become more withdrawn and had begun falling asleep suddenly at random times. What was causing it Makarov had no idea, but when he asked Christopher said that it was a side effect of his magic. That, however, didn't explain why he had been shortening his sentences as of late, nor how he managed to get Mirajane to open up to the guild.

The next morning all the people performing the trials were waiting outside the guild prior to eight. Christopher was leaning against the wall sleeping, Erza was sharpening as many swords as she possibly could. Wakaba and Macao were being their normal selves, the former smoking, and the latter drinking some alcoholic drink.

"Alright brats, listen up!" Called out the master to the trialists.

"The first trial will begin in a moment, as you have already noticed we have an uneven number this year. In the first trial you will have to get through…." the elder paused for effect, "my obstacle course!" He shouted excitedly, eliciting groans from everyone, including the S-Class mages that were the examiners.

Walking around to the back of the guild they were met with a horrifying view. From swinging boulders, a mini-minefield, lava, and piranha-filled ponds to hidden enchantments, falling rocks, and tightropes over acid. The onlookers gasped in horror and looked at their master with disbelief. Christopher, however, didn't seem surprised, while it was an interesting sight he knew that the master could be creative, and this just happened to be one of his more creative ideas.

Erza was the first to recover, she took one more look at the course and steeled herself filling her thoughts with determination. Cana also became more determined. Macao and Wakaba however, the same could not be said for either of them.

"The first four to make it through their course shall proceed to the next trial whoever comes in fifth place will be out of the trial." Announced the master as the five each walked to the start of their course.

"And begin!" He cried as each wizard began their course. Erza sped through the trial. She dodged the swinging boulders, she then requipped into another outfit that increased her jumping ability to jump over the minefield, lava pit, and piranha pond. Requipping once more she located and shattered the items containing the hidden enchantments. Requipping one final time to fly over the tightrope and dodge the falling rocks. When she finished she found Christopher sleeping next to master Makarov. It seemed that she arrived second.

Cana destroyed each boulder, rock, and mine that she could. Using her card magic she electrocuted the piranha and placed rocks over the lava. Expertly walking over the tightrope and making it in third place.

Wakaba managed alright despite getting bit a few times and blown up another two. Macao, however, wasn't motivated enough to make it to the end, he came in dead last. Before heading to the next trial each contestant looked at their friends' course to see how they completed it. Erza was looking at Christopher's in awe.

Nothing was destroyed, nor was anything moving. The boulders instead of swinging were now floating, the minefield had every mine deactivated, the lava and water were both altered into their solid forms. The falling rocks were suspended in midair, the enchantments were all deactivated, and the tightrope was so thick that it was like a bridge that you could easily walk across without fear of falling into the acid.

The four contestants and the examiners(Macao went back to the guild to babysit Natsu and the others via Makarovs punishment for losing first.) Went to a cave system.

"The next trial will eliminate one person, it will be a five-way battle. You will be attempting to sabotage your opponents as the S-Class mages are attacking you from afar." Explained the master.

"Wait, we have to fight the S-Class mages!?" cried Wakaba his pipe falling from his mouth. Erza shook her head at his foolishness and Christopher managed to fall asleep once more. Cana, however, seemed shaken, for whatever reason Makarov could not tell.

"How else did you think you were going to test your strength against them?" deadpanned Makarov at Wakaba's foolishness.

"Everyone get ready!" he said as each contestant walked up to a cave entrance after the S-Class mages had entered the cave systems. Somehow the master's voice would wake Christopher up because he was wide awake and ready to go. It was quite strange, although how he could sleep through people fighting in the guild and not one person talking was anybody's guess.

"And Go!" declared Makarov as he lifted the barriers from the caves. Each contestant entered. Cana took off in a run, Wakaba did as well. Erza used her one of her flying armors and flew into the caves and Christopher just walked as if he was heading to the guild or something of that sort.

Laxus smirked as he saw the older man approaching, Wakaba might be one of the older members of the guild but he certainly wasn't as strong compared to Erza or Christopher. With one bolt Wakaba was knocked unconscious.

Cana was faring better than she had expected, she had yet to run into Laxus or Gildarts. However they weren't her only problems, she had to worry about Christopher, Wakaba, and Erza. Wakaba was the least of her worries as she saw that Laxus had gotten to him. She was determined to make S-Class, it was something she knew she needed to have if she ever wanted to face him and tell him the truth. She needed the power to stand by his side and to do that she needed to be S-Class.

Erza was glad that she had her armor, over Wakaba and Cana she had no worries. She knew that neither could beat her. Laxus was formidable but she could hold her ground against him for quite a while. It was Gildarts and Christopher whom she was worried about. Gildarts could destroy anything and leave her trapped or stuck. Christopher could easily beat her without even bothering with magic if anyone was going to be S-Class this year it would be him.

Christopher walked along humming a tune that Fiera had taught him when he was a child. Walking through the cave system filled him with a gentle nostalgia of when he was with Fiera and the games that the two would play in the caves that he would find. Sometimes he was so good at hiding that she couldn't even find him. Although he had to admit that if he hadn't used altering magic on the walls to hide which path he took she would have found him more often.

By the time Christopher managed to make his way to the end, he found himself alone with the master, "Where is everyone?" asked the dragon slayer pointing behind him.

"It seems you are the first Chris." replied the master happily.

"Makes sense," he replied once again choosing not to show any emotion.

"Chris might an old man ask you a question?" asked Makarov, the master rarely had a chance to talk to the boy alone. This was his chance to find out what was bothering him.

"Sure," he replied turning his head to the master.

"Truth be told I have many questions but first, why do you hide who you are? You are human, you have emotions like the rest of us and yet you refuse to show it. You have also been talking less to the rest of us, keeping it in short sentences, what is bothering you, my boy?" asked the curious master.

Sighing the boy smiled, "Can't get anything past you, huh Gramps?" he said, for the first time Makarov had heard emotion in the boy's voice.

Chuckling, "No I suppose not."

"Dragon Slaying magic had one great strength but it's also a weakness," began Christopher, Makarov hung on every word the boy said as to attempt to fully understand the boy, "That strength in emotion. The stronger the emotion the stronger our magic can be, especially if it's for other people. But the nature of my magic doesn't allow me to use that strength freely. Like Natsu I can envelop my hand full of my magic power, I can do a dragon's roar and a wing attack. All dragon slayers can. But I don't because they are unpredictable, they alter everything they touch. Should I let my emotions run wild like Natsu does I could potentially destroy everything, everything I care about, my family, friends, my home. I can't have that, so Fiera trained me to block my emotions, I still can feel them but just barely." the boy put his head in his hands.

"Master, there is so much about my power that can cause harm to others. I stick with physical attacks because it means that my magic won't do anything. If you truly want to know the full story I could tell you, but only if there is no chance of anyone hearing. Not even Natsu knows this. Mirajane knows only a little bit because I showed her in order to keep her from leaving the guild and convince her that she isn't a monster." a tear fell down the boy's face.

"I just….don't want to hurt anybody…." he said taking a deep breath.

Patting Christopher on the back Makarov inwardly smiled, "You don't hide because you are afraid, I have a feeling that you do this because of experience." Christopher nodded. He saw first hand what his and Fiera's magic was capable of. While it could be quite hilarious, it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Chris, my door is always open if you need to talk," said the elder as Cana and Erza ran out of the cave, "It also gives me an excuse to stop doing paperwork for a while." he finished laughing. Christopher couldn't help but smile at the master's antics.

"Ah Cana, Erza, how nice of you to join us. It seems like I'll have plenty of fun with you three." said the master mischievously. Even Christopher felt a chill go down his spine as the master said that, none of the three were looking forward to finding out what the next trial would be. The examiners came out of the cave soon after carrying a delusional Wakaba.

"Hey master, I think Wakaba got hit a little bit too hard," said Cana sweatdropping.

"Frankly, I must agree with you Cana." said the master, along with both Erza and Christopher also sweatdropping.

"Alright, then let's get to the next trial!" shouted the master as they found themselves at yet another cave system.

"Master, I don't mean to be rude, but what's with the caves?" asked Christopher sweatdropping. Erza nodded although she was quite surprised to hear Christopher speak in a full sentence once more.

"Haha, that is the question, isn't it? Truthfully I have no idea but it has always been this way, even when I became S-Class. Something about keeping with tradition I suppose." answered Makarov truthfully.

"Well then allow me to explain the next trial. As you can see there are three caves here, one leads to a puzzle I myself have set up and the other two lead to a chamber where you will fight an S-Class Mage. If all three of you pass, the last one out is eliminated, and the last two duel each other. If one fails and two passes then we have a dual. In none of you pass the one who lasted the longest wins. If one of you passes then you are immediately S-Class." Informed Makarov.

During this speech, Gildarts and Laxus disappeared. Christopher following one scent chose the tunnel to the right. Cana chose the one all the way to the left and Erza took the middle path.

Erza gasped when she entered the cave, it seemed that she had ended up with the master's puzzle game. Looking in front of her she saw three items, a book in ancient text, a bottle of grape juice and a slice of strawberry cake. Above the three items were the rules, it read "Welcome to the no touching challenge if you touch any of these items you fail. If you can last long enough for the first fight to finish then you can go." Erza glared at the strawberry cake, this was going to be a long one.

When Cana entered her cave it was lit up significantly, it wasn't until a bolt of lightning passed by her head that the battle had begun. Seemed like she had chosen Laxus's path. She wasn't looking forward to it.

Christopher followed the scent, as it got stronger he knew that his target was close. You should never underestimate the power of a dragon slayers nose, Natsu once told him. And Christopher was inclined to agree, it was a powerful tool in battle and tracking. As he walked there in front of his was Gildarts, the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. The man used crash magic which destroyed everything in its path. Christopher had a theory and wanted to test it and this S-Class trial was a great way to do so.

Cana dodged another piece of lightning, currently, she and Laxus were playing a game of cat and mouse. And she wasn't the cat in this game. Laxus smirked, Cana was wasting energy dodging and defending, while he was sending only minor spells. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Card Magic: Earth's Vengeance!" She said sending a rockslide at the mage. The man smirked once more before destroying the rocks, shattering them into tiny pieces.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"I'll win, you'll see!" she cried out getting ready for another attack.

"Too slow~," he said before blasting her with lightning knocking her out cold.

Erza stared at the strawberry cake, she knew that the master had intended for her, Cana and Christopher to be the final three. Now that she thought about it neither Wakaba or Macao had the drive or power to make it as an S-Class Mage. However despite how much she tried Erza could not resist the temptation of strawberry cake. Picking it up off of the pedestal she began to eat the cake. Although failing the test she figured that in the end it most likely would have been her against Christopher. She did not want to go against him, despite the fact that he would be a worthy opponent she was well aware that she couldn't beat the altering dragon slayer.

Christopher stood there staring at Gildarts with a blank expression, this would be his final test. If he could beat Gildarts then he could become S-Class.

"Alright kid, ready? Try not to get hit by my magic," warned Gildarts not wanting to hurt the boy.

"I'm not worried." replied the stoic dragon slayer. Gildarts chuckled, the kid sure had guts he'd give him that. Releasing a large amount of power the cave began to shake. A few rocks fell from the ceiling as Gildarts analyzed the boy in front of him. Normally just sending out magic power was enough to make almost everybody wet their pants but this boy just stood there, and to make it worse he just looked bored.

"Altering Dragon: Solidify," said the boy. Gildarts watched as the magic circle filled the entire cave, leaving the cave a slight dark purple glow. Gildarts threw a spell at the boy which he dodged, the spell his the wall but instead of its normal destruction it cracked and then fixed itself.

"Well that's new," said Gildarts amazed at the results.

"It's just as I thought," said the boy who was busy examining the wall.

"Uh, kid aren't we supposed to be fighting?" asked Gildarts.

"Yes, but you can't," he replied now looking at the man.

"What do you mean, can't, kid. I can still use my magic just fine." Gildarts crossed his arms in defiance, how could this boy be so sure of something?

"I have activated a spell that is keeping everything together. You can't destroy anything to create obstacles for me nor will your magic work on me. You can no longer rely on your magic." he explained. Gildarts was shocked, this kid was a genius, not only did he remove his ability to destroy things but he couldn't use his magic at all because nothing can be destroyed. It was hilarious.

"Haha that's good kid, you really are smart. But don't underestimate this old man, I've still got physical strength and magic power over you." he retorted still chuckling to himself. Gildarts released his magic power, he couldn't destroy anything but the force should be powerful enough to knock the boy back. Christopher slid back a few feet before casting another spell.

"Altering Dragon: Force Change" he chanted. Gildarts felt the force of his magic pushing him back. The kid took over the force his power released, it seemed that the only option was to go melee and fight the kid head on. With powerful speed, Gildarts attacked the boy.

It would be false to claim that Christopher wasn't expecting it, it was accurate to suggest that he wasn't ready. Gildarts' first blow made contact with Christopher's stomach before he could blink and was sent flying into the wall, Christopher, however, managed to recover just in time.

"Altering Dragon: Soften!" he said slightly alarmed as he softened the rock just before his body collided with the wall.

Hastily recovering and retaliating he began altering the area to slow down Gildarts and heighten Christopher's speed. Gildarts felt blow after blow, while Christopher was fast the amount of sheer power that the boy had was unnatural.

"Geez kid, what kind of workouts do you do?" asked Gildarts dodging another punch.

"Sparing with Erza," he replied before adding, "Dragon Slayer magic also relies a lot on the strength of one's body, Fiera made sure that I could survive without magic if I had to."

"Well that explains a few things." he said chuckling dodging once more, "But you're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to beat me, kid," he said smirking.

"Sure," responded Christopher as his body was enveloped in a purple aura.

"What the-" Gildarts didn't get to finish his sentence as he was punched in the jaw. Christopher's blue eyes were now a bright yellow with black slitted pupils in the middle. His speed and strength increased an unorthodox amount.

Gildarts didn't even register what happened next, one moment Christopher was in front of him the next he was behind as Gildarts went flying into the wall. Luckily Christopher softened the rock before so the blow was much less severe than it would have been.

"Do you give up?" asked Christopher standing over the fallen Gildarts.

"Hahaha kid, you win," admitted Gildarts, as much as he wanted to be stubborn and keep fighting it was a losing battle, the boy was truly too strong.

"You sure are strong Gildarts, if I didn't give myself that boot of power I would have lost," admitted Christopher as helped Gildarts up allowing him to shift weight onto him.

"So are you kid, I didn't think you had it in you. Master sure is going to die of a heart attack when he sees this," chuckled Gildarts thinking of the master's reaction.

Erza was nervous, Cana had already woken up and yet neither Gildarts nor Christopher had yet to leave the cave. While she knew that Christophe was strong surely he was no match for Gildarts, right? If he was it would explain why the two were taking so long and yet she couldn't help herself but worry.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Cana to the master.

"I don't know child, while Gildarts is indeed powerful Christopher could easily match him, if not in strength then he would just use his head. That is something Christopher does before he even bothers attacking he analyzes and then determines how to beat his opponent," said Makarov not letting his gaze leave the cave in which the two were fighting.

"Gramps, I know Christopher is strong but what makes you think that he is a match for the old man?" said Laxus clearly not liking the idea of someone that's not him being a match for Gildarts.

"Christopher can alter anything If so then he could find a way to ruin Gildarts' strategy," replied Makarov still keeping a trained eye on the cave.

At that moment Erza saw movement inside of the cave, "Master I think they're here!" she said as she rushed forward at the two figures. Stopping halfway in shock at what she saw. Cana felt her mouth drop, and Laxus nearly wet his pants(Not that he would ever admit it.)

Makarov could have sworn he died, standing in front of them was Christopher with minor bruising half carrying a beaten Gildarts.

Recovering from his shock Makarov smiled, "It seems we have a new S-Class mage on our hands."


	6. Chapter 6: Visions, An Egg & Death

**Warning: This chapter contains a character death, and the torture of children containing blood and some gruesome descriptions that some people might not be comfortable with. If you don't like it, don't read this chapter but keep in mind that this also contains information relative to the plot, character development and just need to know stuff. You have been warned. Hope you enjoy reading, ~TJJProducitonsGirl**

Chapter 6: Visions, An Egg, & Death

"Chris~~," called out a voice, "Chris, wake up you said you would go out on a job today." As Christopher opened his eyes, standing over him was Mirajane. Christopher sighed and covered his eyes with his blankets making sure that she didn't see his face turn red. After attaining S-Class he and Mirajane had been going out on the harder jobs together. The pay was better and by splitting it they could each provide for their siblings. Erza had taken to going on jobs alone so he ended up going with her more often than not.

"Mira, why are you in my room?" he asked still lying down.

"Natsu said that you were still asleep so I decided that hey if I wake you up you might be more determined to get out compared to when crybaby over there tries," she said pointing at Natsu who was watching from the door.

"Hey! I am not a crybaby!" shouted Natsu in indignation.

"Mira, don't be mean and could you get out of my room now?" he asked peeking out of his covers his face slightly pink.

"Aww you embarrassed?" she asked tauntingly. Christopher sighed once more and smirked.

"If you don't want me to be than fine," he said as he sat up his covers falling away from his upper body.

"Ah!" shouted Mirajane putting her hands up to shield her eyes, "Put a damn shirt on you ass!" she said as she began backing out of the room.

"I asked you to get out of my room you know." said Christopher shaking his head as she left saying, "At least you're awake now."

Christopher couldn't understand Mirajane sometimes. She was willing to flirt with a guy without care and yet seeing Christopher with his shirt off somehow embarrassed her? Girls were confusing. At least she wasn't Erza, sometimes he didn't even understand the logic that ran through that girl's head. Putting on a shirt and changing his bottoms he walked into the kitchen to find Mirajane threatening to snap Natsu's neck.

"Natsu, what did you do this time?" asked Christopher going back to his expressionless state.

"I didn't do anything!" he cried out terrified at the demon girl. Walking to the door Christopher opened it as Mirajane dropped Natsu onto the ground and walked out.

"Natsu, don't destroy anything, especially the house. Keep the fighting to a minimum and there are leftover grilled fish in the fridge. Okay bye." he finished with closing the door and the pair began making their way over to the guild hall to pick up a job.

The pair walked in total silence through the forest. Mirajane wondered what he was thinking about and what job the two would take. Christopher however suddenly stopped. This sometimes happened so Mirajane just kept walking, he would keep moving in a few seconds or so as always. When he didn't, without turning around, she decided to speak up.

"What's the holdup Chris?" she asked afraid he had fallen asleep while walking again. When she received no answer she turned around to find him awake but staring off blankly into space. Waving her hand in front of his face and getting no reaction she decided to try shaking him. As she did no she felt herself being pulled into some sort of dream.

Looking around she could see Christopher so she called out to him, "Hey Chris!" When once again he didn't respond when she finally reached him she gasped at the sight she saw.

In front of her was a black-haired little boy wrapped in chains. Mirajane was told many times that she was heartless and cruel but in this situation, her heart went out to the boy. He was crying, terrified of what fate would lead him to. He struggled and pulled on the chains that held him in place. Behind him, a dark shadow rose as he began to panic and scream. The child screamed in pain and began to struggle more hysterical then he did before. Mirajane looked away from the horrid sight at Christopher who seemed to be intently watching what was happening before him.

Mirajane looked back to see the dark shadow holding the boy down. It's claws tearing through the boy's skin on his shoulders as he attempted to fight back. And then before she thought all hope was lost there was another sob coming from somewhere else. It seemed to give the boy newfound strength, fighting the shadow back the boy fought his chains and began walking. Wiping the tears from his eyes he walked up to the other source of sobbing.

On her knees was a girl with scarlet red hair. There were chains holding her in place. The boy began to glow a yellow aura, it radiates warmth and gentleness. Holding the girls' hands and lifting up her chin to look him in the eyes he wiped away her tears as her chains faded. Next to them was another girl, this one had white hair and pale skin, almost exactly like Mirajane.

The girl was fighting her chains until the shadow approached her, the boy seemed alarmed and began to run towards her to help but he was too late, or so Mirajane thought. The shadow flew straight through the girl's chest causing her to collapse onto her knees. In front of her out of the magical residue was a grave. The white-haired girl no longer fought her chains instead she let them overtake her until they covered her torso. The boy walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. Whispering inaudible words into her ear she stopped crying and her chains began to fade away. The boy however still had his chains. Both of the girls smiled and laughed with the boy as it seemed like they were having a great time.

The shadow, being the horrible creature that it was, began to pull on the boy's chains. He fought against it as the girls grabbed onto him trying to help. But the white world around them suddenly turned black and the girls were thrown back by an invisible force as the boy was thrown backward by the chains. The Shadow kept a possessive hold over the boy. The boy once again screamed in pain and burst into tears.

The chains pulled harder making his raw skin burst. He was dripping with blood. He coughed spitting up blood and began to shake, tears still streaming down his face. The shadow watched as the girls stood up and began to make their way to their friend. However, the shadow clearly didn't want this, letting out a deafening roar both girls were hit by an invisible force. The red-haired girl went flying but the white-haired girl seemed to only be pushed back.

She began to glow with the warm light that the boy had around him earlier. As she slowly made her way to the boy the shadow grew more agitated and fierce. Refusing to give up the girl managed to grab hold of the boy. She waved her hand over each and every one of his wounds as they began to heal. The boy reached for her as the shadow began to pull him away. The girl, however, wasn't having any of it. She hugged the boy whispering into his ear as he began to cry harder on her shoulder. The holy aura surrounding her began to expand slowly covering the boy.

The shadow also was affected, it began to expel the dark aura and when the dark aura the world around them turned once again to white as the once dark shadow seeped into the boys skin and his chains faded away the two began to walk hand in hand as the girl with red hair joined them smiling she tackled the pair in a hug as Mirajane felt herself being pulled from the dream.

Mirajane blinked as a bright light entered her eyes, "Ugh, what the hell just happened?" she said groggily as she felt someone help her sit up. Rubbing her eyes she saw Christopher next to her with his expressionless face but worry was clearly shown in his eyes.

"Mira, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like I was asleep. What happened to me?" she asked hoping that he would have the answer.

"It seems that when you made contact with me after I entered the vision that you were pulled in and were able to see it as well," he responded as he helped her up.

"Vision? Is something like that normal for you?" she asked as the two began to continue towards the guild hall.

"Yeah, it's a part of my altering magic. I can see the past, present and both possible or definite futures. It's not my favorite part, I do get visions like that one and it's not fun." he explained quickly as they approached the guild hall.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone about this," he said as they approached the doors.

"Why?" she asked curious as to why he wouldn't tell anyone about visions like that.

"It's not a power that can be taken lightly, the fewer people that know the better. There are those who would love to have the ability to know other people's thoughts, pasts, and futures." Mirajane had to agree with what he said. There are people who would do anything for those things. However, leaving him alone to bear those horrible visions was something she could not agree with.

"Alright, I promise, as long as you don't keep all of those emotions from them bottled up. Seeing as I know you can at least tell me, right?" she said hopefully.

"Sure," he replied stoically. He opened the doors to the guild hall and the two walked up to the job board. As they were walking the master called out to Christopher.

"Chris, come here a moment will you?" Christopher walked up to the master wondering what the elder had to ask. He hoped it was nothing too ridiculous.

"Natsu has just found a strange egg in the forest. He and Lisanna are out back after she had built a tiny house for them. Natsu claims that it is a dragon's egg, while I am inclined to believe him the chances are not likely. While I understand that you and Mira want to go on a job I would prefer it if you could stay here instead and keep an eye on the two. If the egg isn't a dragon's egg it could be something dangerous and I don't want them hurt. From what I could sense it is only a day away from hatching." explained the master to the two teens.

"So you want him to babysit?" asked Mirajane a bit outraged that the master would ask Christopher to do such a stupid task.

"Essentially, yes. But with good reason." responded the elder. Christopher knew that Natsu was foolish but something like this was a bit extreme.

"Master, how tall was the egg?" asked Christopher.

"Chris you seriously don't believe that it's a dragon's egg, do you?!" cried Mirajane at her friend.

"Mira, you're forgetting that Natsu wasn't the only one in this guild raised by a dragon. I haven't seen the egg yet myself so I wouldn't know if it is or not. But the master has so if he tells me an estimated height I can tell if it is or not." said Christopher nodding for the master to tell him.

"It was a few inches shorter or equal to Natsu's height." said the master.

"That big!?" said Mirajane amazed that such an egg could exist.

"It's not a dragon's egg," said Christopher suddenly. Everyone who heard gasped at the boy. Macao, however, had the courage to ask what everyone was thinking.

"How are you so sure Chris? You haven't actually seen it yourself yet." said the older man.

"When I was still living with my dragon, Fiera, she took me to visit one of her friends who had her own children. One was a baby dragon and the other was still an egg. The egg was about a foot shorter than my current height. That's the smallest a dragon egg can be, Natsu is half the size of a dragon's egg so it couldn't possibly be one. Baby dragons aren't all that small." he explained as a gentle nostalgia filled his chest with warmth.

"That makes sense." said Wakaba releasing a puff of smoke, "The kid has actually seen one, so of course he'd know." the other guild members looked at Wakaba like he was crazy, however, Wakaba had a deep respect for the kid. All those who took the most recent S-Class exam did. He beat Gildarts, that was a feat that only he had accomplished.

"Master, if it would make you more comfortable than yes, I will watch over Natsu and Lisanna to keep them from whatever it is that is in that egg," he concluded leaving the guild all to go and find the pair of children.

Mirajane huffed and approached the job board, "Looks like I'll be going alone today." she mumbled annoyed. Although on the plus side she had Christopher looking after her little sister, which was something he was entirely capable of doing.

Christopher sat on a branch just outside of the little house that Lisanna had made for the egg. Sitting there reading his book is where he stayed until he fell asleep. When he woke up he glanced inside the house where Natsu and Lisanna were sleeping around their egg. Climbing back up into his tree Christopher watched as Elfman nervously went inside the house and came out carrying the egg. Christopher normally would have stopped him, that was until he heard Elfman mumble.

"Even if they yell at me, the two toss so much in their sleep they might accidentally break it." Christopher decided to leave the situation be until morning as he allowed himself to fall back asleep.

The next morning he watched as Natsu awoke and began to freak out. Knowing that the two were going to first search the guild hall Christopher decided to head there before them.

"So, how was last night?" asked Mirajane. Erza who happened to overhear her conversation felt a blush creep up on her face.

' _They aren't talking about that, are they?'_ she wondered as she continued to listen in.

"It was fine, sleeping in a tree is actually a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be," he replied, much to Erza's joy when she realized that they weren't talking about _**that**_. Pretty soon Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild as Natsu began to accuse everybody of stealing the egg. Lisanna, however, looked heartbroken, while Christopher didn't care about Natsu accusing everybody falsely, Lisanna just wanted the egg to be safe. So, leaning down and whispering in her ear he said, "Don't worry so much. Relax it's in safe hands."

At this, her expression brightened and she looked at him with a hopeful look in her eye. Christopher took this as to she understood what he meant. Natsu was in the middle of accusing Mirajane when Elfman walked down the stairs.

"S-sorry, it's j-just that with the two of you...t-tossing and turning I was afraid that you might crush it. But I kept it warm all night!" he said sheepishly as he kept getting more confident towards the end.

CRACK! Everyone froze at the noise. All eyes went towards the egg as it began to hatch. Lisanna held her hands together with a large smile on her face that only kept growing. Natsu was shouting excitedly that it was hatching. Gray looked in both disbelief and amazement. Erza and Mirajane observed the sight of new birth. Christopher smirked without anyone noticing he was holding back a shout. Levy and Cana both leaned in to get a better look at the newborn creature.

With one final crack, the egg hatched and out came a blue flying kitten. Some people gasped, others shouted that it wasn't a dragon and some just beamed in joy as new life had just been born. It truly was a spectacular sight. The guild was filled with happiness, and Natsu did one of the most indestructible things he had ever done, he named the blue cat that landed on his head, _Happy_. Christopher was about to congratulate the two but as his gaze landed on Lisanna he found himself pulled into a vision.

There were two identical teenage girls. They each stood on one side of a barrier. One wore a red and light pink outfit with the Fairy Tail guild mark on her shoulder. The other wore a light purple and pink dress with a white Fairy Tail guild mark on her thigh. They both had short white hair, but there was one main difference between the two. The one with the mark on her thigh was covered in blood. The girls both were pulled to the other side of the barrier. There were four people, one was a woman with long white hair and the other a man with white hair and scars. Both pairs were crying, one began to cry of joy as the girl with no blood was forcefully pulled onto their side of the barrier. The pair hugged her and cried tears of joy as the teenage girl gazed on the other side to the pair who were crying tears of pain as they held the bloodied body of the other teen. Christopher wondered what it could meanwhile he could translate visions this was meant that during death there would be a switch, but he didn't recognize the girl. By the time he would, he was too late.

It had been almost three and a half years since Happy had been born. Erza and Mirajane had both earned the title of S-Class and their own respected titles as well. Erza was known as Erza Titania Queen of the Fairies. Mirajane due to her satan's soul had earned the title The Demoness of Fairy Tail. Christopher had also earned a title, he was known as Dragon King of Fairy Tail. A title he earned by being a dragon slayer that could alter everything.

Happy and Natsu had an argument which Lisanna solved before the take over siblings went on a job. The job was an S-Class that Mirajane had asked help with. While on that job a horrible incident had occurred. Christopher had been away on another job at the time. By the time he found out, he was too late. After being informed of the incident he found Mirajane weeping over where Lisanna and Natsu had created their house for Happy when he was still an egg. It was one of Lisanna's favorite spots to watch the sunset. She was weeping nonstop.

"Mira…" said Christopher placing his hand on her shoulder. The teen refused to look at him.

"Mira….I'm not going to apologize," he said, Mirajane stopped crying. That was all she had been getting, "Sorry for your loss", "I must apologize for your pain." it was all she and Elfman had been getting. And then Christopher, one of her closest friends, deliberately said that he wasn't going to apologize. She wanted to scream at him, why wasn't he sorry, what on earth would make him say that but she couldn't the only thing she could do was stop crying even if it was only for a little bit.

"Everyone is telling you, but that isn't what you need. I'm not going around claiming what you need either. But if you can't admit to yourself that Lisanna is gone then you can't ease the pain." Mirajane pondered at his words, ease the pain? What was that supposed to mean?

"What d-do you mean e-ease the p-pain don't you mean m-move on?" she managed to ask.

"No, you will never move on. She is your sister, the pain of losing her will forever be with you. You will always remember her in your heart to move on would mean that you forget her completely. But doing so is an insult to her memory." he explained allowing a tiny bit of emotion in his voice. Mirajane considered his words and found herself agreeing, turning her head she managed a small giggle.

"H-how is it that you always know what to say?" she said remembering how he convinced her that she wasn't a monster and that staying at the guild would be good for her and her siblings.

"I don't, I just tell the truth," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mirajane, nothing can replace your sister. That pain will always remain with you. You can't forget her but you can live for her. If there was one thing that I remember about her was that there was always a smile plastered on her face, that she was kind and sweet to everyone. And that she always seemed to be happy. Chances are she would want her siblings to be happy, same with everyone else in the guild. So live for her, allow yourself to be happy for her. So that as she watches you from the afterlife she can smile and say that she was glad that you could still live a happy life full of love and laughter." he finished as he let the white-haired teen go.

Smiling Mirajane looked up at him with a smile on her face, "I think that I will. I will be happy for Lisanna. And so will Elfman," she and Christopher stood up, "We can live for her, it will hurt but...I think that she would be happy for us."

Christopher couldn't help but smile as he watched Mirajane walk back to the guild to find Elfman. As he began walking he found his smile fading. Eventually, he found himself at the Kardia Cathedral. As he stood there looking at the grave the rain began to fall harder.

Christopher had always been in control of his emotions, the last time he allowed himself to truly feel was when his parents died. For the first time since Fiera found him, he cried. He allowed them to flow freely. He wasn't sorry that she died, no that wasn't it. Death was a natural occurrence. No, he felt like a complete failure. He knew what was going to happen, he knew that she was going to die. He knew for years. And yet he never told her, he didn't save her when he could.

He knew that the guilt would forever remain with him, no matter how much he could have ever tried to atone it would never bring her back. He accepted that he couldn't fix it. It was something he had to live with. He stood up and looked at her grave. He couldn't bring himself to apologize, he knew it would do no good.

"Lisanna...I failed to protect you. I failed to save you when I knew what would happen. I saw your death the day Happy was brought into this world. But I promise you, that I will protect Mirajane and Elfman. That I will help them out as much as possible and as much as they will allow me to. I don't matter, nothing I do can bring you back. But this promise is something I can keep. So please watch over them. As I protect them from the shadows, of their happy lives."


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy Arrives

Chapter 7: Lucy Arrives

It had been two years since Lisanna had died. Master Makarov made a new rule that only S-Class Mages are allowed to go on S-Class Quests. Currently, Natsu accompanied by Happy and Christopher, are on their way to Hargeon. Of course, Natsu was not happy at the method of transportation that had to be used.

The year before Christopher did an experiment with his altering magic so see if he could change his body and make it so it couldn't be affected by motion sickness. However, Christopher is a living creature, unlike plants or inanimate objects he could feel pain. When he changed his body to not be affected it caused him unbearable pain that lasted for two weeks before it could fully alter his body.

Christopher remembered the pain he went through and swore that he would only ever cast an alteration spell on someone if it was completely necessary. Natsu attempted to convince him many times and yet still failed. Christopher stared out the window as Natsu groaned in pain.

Christopher felt himself being pulled into a vision as the world around him went white. In front of him was a place that he recognized as the Heartfilia mansion. He had done multiple jobs for the Heartfilia family, he also remembered that Jude Heartfilia had hired him many times as a bodyguard for both himself and his daughter.

Looking at the vision in front of the mansion he saw a blonde teenager running from the mansion that kept glancing back as if she were afraid of the place. As she ran she eventually fell onto the ground. Whilst getting up three Fairies approached her holding out their hands, she accepted as the vision began to fade and he found himself once more on the train. Arriving at Hargeon Port Christopher walked off of the train with Happy as Natsu slowly hobbled his way over. Barfing out the window Natsu swore and once again said that he would never ride a train again.

"Natsu the train will depart soon, get off the train," said Christopher as Natsu continued to spit up his insides.

"L-lets me rest a moment Chris-Nii," he said as the train began moving once more. Happy flew onto the train to try and help Natsu as the train left. Christopher shook his head and walked into town. Natsu had insisted that the rumor about Salamander being in Hargeon was Igneel, why he would think that was beyond Christopher's comprehension of his brother. Igneel was a full-grown dragon, while he did have a fondness for humans he wouldn't willingly land in the center of a town.

Meanwhile exiting a magic shop on the other side of town was a blonde teenage girl.

"I can't believe he only knocked off 1000 jewel," she grumbled kicking a rock across the ground. Before she could walk any further a pair of girls rushed past her at an incredible speed.

"I heard a famous mage is in town!" shouted one.

"It heard that it was Salamander-Sama!" cried another.

At this, the blonde teen began to fangirl, "I heard that the magic he uses can't be bought!" she said as she began to head in the same direction as the girls, "I can't believe he's in town! Ooh, I wonder what he looks like?" she wondered as she continued walking.

Making her way to a small square she saw a large group of girls in a circle, each clambering to see what was in the middle, "My he sure is popular." said the blonde teen.

Natsu was not happy, "I ended up riding the train twice.." he grumbled as he walked down the alley.

"I told you to get off the train." deadpanned Christopher shaking his head once more as Happy joked about his terrible motion sickness.

"At least you only have to ride it once more to get home!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm Hungry~" whined Natsu as Happy pointed out that they didn't bring any money. They gave Christopher a hopeful look as the older boy sighed and said,

"It's not my fault the two of you didn't bring any money, unlike you two I came to Hargeon to buy something, not to find Igneel," he said to the pairs despair.

"Salamander has to be Igneel! Right Happy?" said Natsu excitedly.

"Aye, sir!" agreed Happy as the two rushed off.

Christopher walked through the town as he ended up in a square. A large group of girls were all fangirling over a man in the middle.

The blonde teenager felt as if her heart was about to explode. As the man known as Salamander looked at her she felt as if her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

She had no idea why, as she felt her heart taking over her common sense she heard a person shout, "Igneel!"

A pink haired teenager pushed his way through the crowd. Salamander looked at the new arrival when the pink haired dragon slayer said,

"Who the hell are you?"

Placing a hand expertly on his chin he answered, "I am known as Salamander."

Gazing at the man in the middle Natsu's face fell as he began to walk away.

"Leaving already?!" said Salamander surprised that anyone would leave.

The girls, however, were not happy that their "love" would be ignored so they began to attack Natsu saying things like,

"Hey stop being rude!"

"Salamander-Sama is a great mage."

"Apologize to him, now!"

Salamander seemed to cool his head by saying, "That's enough girls, he didn't really mean it either." At this, the girls began to swoon over him once more about how kind and forgiving he was. Christopher who was watching this scene play out from a distance shook his head, the man was obviously using charm magic. Natsu was so much of an idiot that it wouldn't affect him.

Salamander held out an autograph to Natsu, which he denied, and after rejecting it the girls kicked him out and down the street in anger.

"Well ladies, your enthusiasm gladdens me but I have some errands to run so I best be going," he said as he used fire magic to lift him up high, "I am having a party on my ship tonight, please feel free to come. You're all invited." he finished as he left with the aid of his magic.

Christopher walked over to Natsu as Natsu grumbled about him not being Igneel and that he was weird. A blonde teenager walked up to them agreeing with Natsu that Salamander was disgustingly weird.

"Thanks for earlier by the way!" she said happily. Natsu looked at the teen confused.

"Huh?" said Natsu confused that the girl was thanking him and inviting him and Happy to lunch. The four went to a diner, after receiving their food, Natsu ate with gusto as he and Happy agreed that she was a nice person.

"I really must thank you again, that Salamander man was using charm magic. It attracts the hearts of other people to the caster. It was banned years ago though. Using magic to get the attention of girls is a foul move that's for sure." she said watching Happy and Natsu still eat with terrible manners. The other teen that had yet to introduce himself was sleeping with his face buried in his arms on the table.

"Luckily for me, you two jumped in and the charm on me wore off. I might not look like it but I'm a mage too!" she said cheerfully as the pair ate.

"I haven't joined a guild yet, but I would love to join one! Especially _that_ one," she said resting her chin on her hands.

"So, who were you guys looking for?" asked the blonde.

"We're looking for Igneel when we heard that Salamander was in town we thought it was him. But he looks nothing like him!" said Natsu with his mouthful.

"Aye! He didn't look like a dragon at all!" at this, the blonde's mouth dropped. These people were looking for a dragon?! She looked at the sleeping teen, she wondered what he would say about this.

"Hey, Chris-Nii? Why'd you fall asleep again?" asked Natsu. The teen woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"You dragging me around looking for Igneel when a dragon most likely wouldn't enter a town while I had to run an errand tired me," he said, the blonde teen wondered if he was the more sensible one of the group. He seemed to be here just to run an errand but ended up being dragged in the others antics. She also wondered if there emotion in his voice.

"Mind if I ask your name girl?" asked Christopher surprising her with no emotion in his voice.

"L-Lucy, my name is Lucy," she said nervously, his eyes seemed to pierce her soul. It was quite intimidating. She saw him glance to the side where Natsu and Happy were eating before his hand began to glow. A small magic circle appeared as both Natsu and Happy stopped eating before claiming that they had to go to the restroom. Looking at the teen in front of her she wasn't happy to be alone with him, even if they were in a public area.

"My name is Christopher, miss Heartfilia." he introduced. Lucy was shocked that Christopher seemed to know her.

"H-how do you know who I am?" she asked cautiously, she knew what to do if she wanted to get away in a public space, especially from someone who's male.

"I have an ability called vision, I know you ran away Lucy. It also helps that I was hired to be your father and your bodyguard a few times. So I'm familiar with what you look like." he explained.

Lucy didn't relax if she had been hired by her father before he could easily drag her back. And it wouldn't be much of a fight, he could use magic and it seemed to her that he was at least physically strong if not magically.

"Are you here to drag me back? Because I don't plan on returning," she said taking a dangerous tone and reaching for her keys.

"Alright, relax miss celestial mage I'm not planning on dragging you back," he said with a small smile.

"Then why did you point it out?" she asked not moving her hand from her keys.

"Simple, I wanted to confirm my suspicion. I also know that it's the Fairy Tail Guild you're interested in, I know the master and I could get you in. However there is only one thing you have to do.." he said, Lucy sighed inwardly. Of course, there was a catch, there always was one.

"All you have to do is find a way to get me into that Salamander guys party," he said smiling mischievously.

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, "Why would I want to go to that creeps party?!" she said outraged that he would suggest something like that.

"Hear me out first alright?" he asked looking very calm despite the fact that Lucy looked like she wanted to smack him.

"Alright, but if I don't like it, then I won't do it," she said, while she wanted to get into Fairy Tail she would rather get in a better way then some ways.

"Alright so I know who that guy is and he isn't actually Salamander," he started as Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Wait, he wasn't!?" she asked.

"No, Salamander is a member of Fairy Tail, and I know the guy quite well as I am also from Fairy Tail," he said shocking Lucy.

"You're a member of Fairy Tail?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, truthfully I'm a little surprised that no one has recognized me yet," he said folding his hands on the table.

"Recognize you? Hold on which member are you?" she asked trying to remember all of the Fairy Tail members she read about in sorcerer's weekly.

"My actual name is Christopher Dragneel but I am known as The Dragon King of Fairy Tail." Lucy's jaw dropped, "You're the one who they say is the most powerful member of Fairy Tail?!"

Christopher sighed and nodded. Lucy could understand why no one would recognize him immediately, he was only shown once in sorcerer's weekly.

"Continuing on the party idea, the man claiming to be Salamander is Bora of Prominence, he was banished from the guild Titan's Nose many years ago for committing several thefts with magic. Now I don't know what he's planning with that party of his but I won't stand for it, not only is he using illegal magic but he's also gathering a bunch of girls in one place. That just spells trouble." he said informing Lucy of who he is first before getting to his actual plan.

"You were raised a Heartfilia, meaning you had not only an extensive education but you have taken classes on proper etiquette, since I was there when Salamander was there earlier he must have noticed that I was there. Seeing as you were there as well I could easily pass as your bodyguard. With my physical abilities, I can pass for one without magic."

Lucy though over what he just said, "So you're asking me to play the high-class woman because I can pull it off, with you as my bodyguard. And because I am a celestial mage which is not as strong as a normal mage, I have a bodyguard, also showing my wealth." she interpreted.

"Exactly, I plan to arrest this guy," he said bluntly. Lucy thought the idea over, playing a high-class woman would be easy since it was how she was raised. All she needed to do was go to the party like all the others. If she went with the plan she could get into Fairy Tail.

"I believe we have a deal," she said smiling. Christopher neatly scribbled a note for Natsu and Happy before the pair left the restaurant.

Lucy was sitting on a bench in the park reading a copy of sorcerer's weekly when to her surprise Salamander, or Bora walked out of the bushes.

"You are a hard girl to find," he said as Lucy humphed and stood up beginning to play the noblewoman.

"And why would you be looking for me? I am well aware of your boorish charm magic. It was one fatal flaw and that it awareness. I am very well aware of it so please I have things I would like to get done, so off with you now." she said snobbishly. The man seemed to be taken aback for a moment. Eyeing the keys on her hip he smiled.

"So you're a celestial mage huh?" he said placing his hand on his chin.

"I knew you were a mage right when I saw you, which is why I decided to seek you out. It would be nice if you were to join me at my party tonight," he said with a slight bow. Glancing behind her he saw Christopher walking up.

"Milady, is he being bothersome?" asked Christopher hands behind his back and his posture straight. He had taken coaching from one of his employers on how to be a high-class bodyguard so he also could easily pull the act off.

"Oh, you're that guy from earlier, what're you doing here?" asked Bora rudely. Lucy didn't like the way he was speaking to Christopher.

"I am Lady Lucy's bodyguard if you have issues speak to her husband, the one who hired me to protect his wife as she studied abroad." Lucy inwardly felt sick, while she knew that arranged marriages at her age were common she didn't think that Christopher would use a lie like that. Although she did like the idea of studying abroad.

"Well I mean your lady no harm," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "I was just personally inviting her to my party." he finished with a small bow and a good day as he left.

When they were sure that he was gone they dropped the act, "Whew, I haven't done that in years," said Lucy.

"I found it rather refreshing, I haven't done it in a while. It's always fun to play the bodyguard. He said as if remembering some good memories.

"Can I ask you something?" she said pulling out her copy of sorcerer's weekly.

"Sure," he said as he sat down next to her on the bench.

"Why is it that you only allowed an interview for the first time last week?" she asked. It was something she had found surprising when she read the article. From what she knew The Dragon King of Fairy Tail had never had an interview like that before.

"Ah that….Well, you see I lost a bet," he said with a small smile and chuckling to himself.

"A bet?" Lucy asked curious as to who would bet such a thing.

"Yup, I lost a bet to Mirajane and she said that I had to do an interview for sorcerer's weekly." He stated as if it were the most normal thing.

"M-Mirajane! As in Mirajane Strauss the model?!" she asked in disbelief that she would ever bet something like that.

"Yup, we bet who could last the longest without sleeping, and seeing as I fall asleep randomly it really was a terrible bet but it was fun," he explained.

"What would you have had Mirajane do if you had won?" asked Lucy.

"I told her that she had to play a prank on the guild master," he said bluntly. Lucy's jaw dropped, why on earth would anyone play a prank on any guild master, that was just asking for trouble.

Pretty soon it became time for the pair to head to the party. Using his altering magic Lucy found herself wearing a long ruffled white dress, with a v-neck cut and loose long sleeves. Lucy's shoes were changed into white heels with a silver flower on top. She sat on a bench as Christopher did her hair.

"I had no idea that you could do hair Christopher," said Lucy looking in the hand mirror. He had put her hair up into a braided bun with mini silver flowers tucked into the middle of each braid. She also had lily flower earrings.

"When I was little my birth mother would make me do her hair in many different styles. It was a skill that stuck with me. Growing up at the Fairy Tail guild I would sometimes help one of my friends out with her hair whenever she wanted a change of pace. When the other girls found out they began asking me to do their hair. Mirajane still has me do it occasionally." he explained.

Christopher altered his outfit to be a black suit with a bow tie. His hair which was at shoulder length he pulled back into a ponytail. From what Mirajane had told him whenever he dressed up he looked quite handsome, Christopher wasn't really sure but he normally donned this outfit and hairdo when he was the bodyguard of a noble when they needed him to guard them at meetings or parties.

At the party Christopher followed Lucy around as she talked with some of the other girls, he was always standing behind her. Bora eventually came up to her and struck a conversation while inside of his cabin. Lucy was sitting on a sofa with Christopher dutifully standing behind her, as Bora sat on the sofa in front of them.

Christopher sniffed the air, from the wine glass that Bora had just offered Lucy he could smell something wasn't right.

Whispering into her ear he said, "There's a sleep drug inside."

Lucy looked at her drink as she set it down with a polite smile, "Forgive me but, I have just been reminded that I am not allowed to drink this type of wine. I have allergies, I apologize." she said keeping up her high-class persona. It was a good lie, and more importantly a believable one.

"I see well then," he snapped his fingers. A large group of men came in, "Welcome to my slave ship my dear." he sneered as three men grabbed Christopher as two grabbed Lucy. Christopher was about to use his magic when Natsu came flying through the ceiling.

"Hey you!" he said as he dropped down only to be affected by his motion sickness.

"Ha! Motion sickness got to you a bit soon," said Bora smiling devilishly.

"Sorry miss high class but it seems that your husband will never see you again." Said, Bora, as he took her keys, "You won't be need thing these anymore." he said as he threw them off the ship.

"Happy, take Lucy!" called out Christopher as he threw his head back knocking out the man behind him before punching the other and kicking the third in the groin. Launching the table at Bora and pushing both men holding Lucy Happy grabbed Lucy and flew off of the ship.

"What about Natsu?!" Lucy yelled as Happy flew off of the ship, "And since when could you fly!" shouted Lucy.

"No time, lets-uh oh." said Happy as his wings faded, "I've run out of time," he said as the two fell into the ocean. Lucky for Lucy her dress was quite light so swimming was not a problem. Diving she saw the glint of her key, picking them up and swimming back to the surface she smile as she pulled out one.

"Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" she called putting the key under the water. Out of the water came Aquarius.

"Aquarius, blow that ship back into the harbor!" she said pointing towards the ship.

"Tch," said the water bearer as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't Tch me!" shouted Lucy angrily.

"Noisey little girl," she said as she began to move the water. In one big was she sent both Lucy and the ship back to shore. The girls all began running into town.

"What the hell was that for!?" shouted Lucy squeezing the water out of her dress.

"Oops, I got the ship too.." said Aquarius looking disappointed.

"You were aiming for me!" cried Lucy terrified.

On the ship, Christopher had been knocked outside. Wiping the sand off of his clothes Natsu began to beat the hell out of Bora and his men. Lucy ran towards him making sure he was okay. Watching Natsu Lucy's jaw dropped, "Is he...Is he Salamander!" shouted Lucy pointing at Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" replied Happy. Christopher just continued to clean off the sand on his clothes. Using his magic he altered his and Lucy's clothes back to normal.

"Don't ever use our name again!" cried Natsu as he delivered the final blow on Bora.

"That's cool and all but… YOU OVERDID IT!" cried Lucy as Christopher just shook his head. Using his magic his Altered the houses that got destroyed, by fixing them and the items inside.

"Aye!" cried Happy at Lucy's outburst.

"Don't Aye me cat! He just destroyed half a port!" shouted Lucy.

Christopher finished fixing two docks when they heard a shout. Looking around he could see that it was the military.

"You want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu. As he began dragging her along, "Come with me then!" he said as Lucy smiled the pair along with Happy and Christopher ran to the train station.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to Fairy Tail & Guilt

Chapter 8: Welcome to Fairy Tail & Guilt

Arriving back at the guild Lucy only had one thought, "Wow! It's huge!" she said gazing up at the building.

"It sure is, welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Natsu and Happy. Christopher just walked in as soon as he got there.

Inside the guild, people were laughing and talking. Mirajane despite not being able to fight with her magic anymore was still a member of the guild. Although she still chose a dangerous profession and that was being the bartender of a guild that drinks a lot.

"Mira three over here please!" called a man waving his hand around.

"Coming right up!" she said smiling. As she delivered the beer to the men at the table Wakaba called out to her.

"Mira-Chaaan~" Turning to the older man she smiled,

"Yes, what it is?" the man smoked on his pipe which took the shape of hearts.

"Mira go on a date with me later!" he said happily. Sighing Mirajane wove her open hand around casting a spell. Under her appeared a magic circle as she transformed into a plump woman with short fluffy hair.

"Don't you already have a wife Wakaba?" she asked innocently as the man jumped away in fear.

"Don't turn into my wife Mira!" he shouted terrified at what his wife would do to him if she found out. As the transformation wore off Mirajane noticed a certain black-haired mage sitting at the bar.

"Chris! You didn't say you returned!" she said happily as she went to give him a hug. Returning a hug Christopher gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu will do that in just a moment. I didn't want everyone in the guild to watch as he starts another fight right as he gets home," said Christopher looking up at Mirajane. Smiling she went to deliver another order at a table when the doors burst open.

"WE'RE BACK~~" shouted Natsu and Happy as they entered the guild.

"Welcome back Happy, Natsu." greeted Mirajane as Lucy stood behind the pair staring in awe at the guild.

"Hey Natsu, I saw what you did to Hargeon port, Man you sure did a number on-" the man never finished his sentence as Natsu began to attack him.

"That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" he shouted as the two proceed to fight and others dodged out of the way.

"My, now that Natsu's back the guild might be torn apart pretty soon," said Mirajane gripping her other arm with a nervous but happy smile.

"They're already tearing the guild apart Mira!" shouted Wakaba as more people began to join in the guild fight.

Lucy just stood in amazement as she was taking in the fact that she had finally arrived at Fairy Tail.

"Did you say Natsu is back!?" shouted a teen with black hair and the guild mark on his chest.

"Oi, Natsu let's settle our fight from that other time!" he called out to Natsu who was fighting with a few other members. Lucy looked at the man horrified at what she was seeing. A brunette that was sitting on the table pointed to the man with black hair.

"Gray, have you been walking around like that?" she asked as he looked down.

"Shit!" he yelled as he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes other than his underwear.

"This is why I don't date the guys here, they don't have any class," she said as she proceeded to chug a barrel of what one could assume to be beer.

"Natsu! Fight me!" shouted Gray.

"Come back when you have some clothes on pervert!" retorted Natsu. Lucy turned around to see a tall man with white hair.

"Yapping in the middle of the day; you're not little kids, you know," he said as watching them bicker.

"Fight with your fists to show your manhood!" he said as he joined the fight only to be punched by Natsu and Gray who shouted,

"Get outta the way!"

A man with glasses stood near Lucy, "Man they're getting so rough." he said pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll take care of them," he said as he joined in the fight.

"Good luck Loki!" the two girls called after him as he joined the fight. Lucy mentally crossed him off of her good image list as she wondered if anyone around there was normal.

"My, a newcomer?" said a sweet voice behind her. Turning around Lucy was amazed to see Mirajane behind her. Fangirling Lucy said, "Eeek its Mirajane-Wait, shouldn't we stop them?" she pointed to the fight.

Natsu was getting ready to throw a table as Gray was trying to smack him with a table leg. Some members were throwing furniture and others were trying to hide. And some snuck up behind the others for surprise punches.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time," said Mirajane sweetly as a bottle flew towards her head, which was expertly caught by Christopher.

"It's more fun this way, isn't it?" asked Mirajane smiling. Gray was suddenly thrown into the table next to Lucy, Natsu was victoriously waving around his underwear.

"Natsu give me back my underwear!" shouted Gray as Lucy covered her eyes horrified.

"Hey lady can I borrow your under-" Lucy punched Gray as he was asking.

"No way in hell buddy!" she shouted as she felt herself being swept off her feet(literally) as Loki carried her away from the fight.

"Can't these guys learn any respect for a lady? By the way, which modeling agency do you belong to?"

Mirajane smiled at the scene, looking behind her she noticed that somehow Christopher had fallen asleep during the fight. Watching him sleep sometime Mirajane couldn't help but think that he was adorable. She turned to see her brother Elfman getting back into the fight.

"Real men fight with fists!" he shouted only to be punched by Natsu.

"You're getting in our way!" he shouted annoyed.

Cana set down her barrel annoyed as she dodged ten different items, "Man it's so noisy. I can't even drink in peace." she pulled out one of her cards.

"Guys, it's time to end this!" she said as a magic circle appeared in front of her.

"I've had it with you guys," said Gray as he put his hands together and a blue magic circle appeared in front of him. Elfman transformed his arm into stone and Loki activated his ring magic.

Natsu's hands came ablaze as he shouted, "Come and get it!"

Lucy was terrified, they were about to go at each other with magic.

"This is getting a little too intense," said Mirajane placing her finger on her lips. Somehow before anyone could fully cast a spell someone spoke, Lucy recognized the voice as she saw Christopher with his hand glowing. She was now even more scared, if Christopher joined in the fight it would end terribly.

"Altering Dragon: Gravity Change!" he chanted at all the members that were fighting were smacked into the floor.

"No fighting in the guild hall," said Christopher calmly as he looked at Mirajane.

"Mira, may I please have a chocolate milkshake?" he asked, Lucy's jaw dropped. After stopping the entire fight all he wanted to do was drink a milkshake?!

A voice from above stopped Lucy from her thoughts, "Thank you, Chris."

"Were you here the entire time master?" asked Mirajane behind the bar preparing a milkshake. Christopher using his altering magic repaired the furniture as the members began placing them back into place.

"Oh do we have a newcomer?" he asked as he jumped from the second floor. Lucy was shocked to see that the master was so small.

"Y-you're the master!?" she said shocked. The tiny elder nodded,

"Nice to meet you." He greeted before jumping back on to the second floor, smashing into the railing before he managed to get on top of it.

"You've done it again, you fools!" he shouted, "Look at what the council he sent me this time!" He began to read the papers out loud,

"First, Gray. Congrats on sweeping out the smuggling organization but you walked around town naked afterward and then ran away after stealing dried underwear."

Gray crossed his arms, "Sorry Gramps but would you rather me run around naked?" asked Gray.

However, it was Elfman who responded, "Then don't be naked in the first place."

"Elfman, you had to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission." At this Elfman scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Well, he said that men were all about education so…"

Shaking his head Makarov continued, "Cana Alberona, drinking fifteen bottles of alcohol and charging it to the magic council."

"Aw man, I got found out." the brunette mumbled.

"Loki, flirting with council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage too. " Makarov looked down in annoyance.

"And Natsu, you destroyed the Devon Thief Family but destroyed 7 houses belonging to the townspeople, leveling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, Burning down a church in Freesia, Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Revine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it's operations, and destroying half on port Hargeon."

The master began shaking, "You brats get the council members angry at me all the time…" said the master as he set the papers aflame "But, screw the council members!"

At this Lucy was confused. The master threw the flaming papers which Natsu happily devoured the flames from.

"The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flows within us, and the spirits flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will all need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think it right!" he shouted as excitement began to build.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL!" he finished as everyone cheered.

Lucy was excited as Mirajane placed the stamp on her hand. "And there, you are now a mage of Fairy Tail," said Mirajane placing the stamp back behind the bar.

"Chris, what are you doing?" asked Mirajane as Christopher began altering his cup.

"I'm trying to see if I can reshape the glass," he responded altering the glass into a bird.

"You've gotten a lot better at non-verbal magic, haven't you?" noted Mirajane as he wasn't saying a word.

"Yeah, I have also gotten quicker at it. Natsu destroyed a few houses back in Hargeon so I fixed them up. I also repaired two docks as well." he informed her as he gave her a small smile.

"Oh? And what are you smiling about over there, Mr. I shouldn't show my emotions but I try to anyway?" she said teasingly as a light blush crept up on his face.

"You want to see?" he said placing the glass bird onto his hand and lifting it up so Mirajane could get a closer look. His hand began to glow his signature dark purple as the glass changed shape into an exact replica of Mirajane.

"Ah so that's why you're smiling," she said as he altered the class back into a cup except for this time there was a flower pattern left on it.

"Chris, stop decorating the cups." scolded Mirajane as the man in front of her shrugged.

"I think they look better this way, plus it means that we don't have to but decorative cups for the guild." he pointed out.

"You have a point there," she said as she began picking up the pile of dishes.

"Want help?" he offered with what Mirajane could have sworn was gentleness in his voice.

"Sure, thanks," she said as he hopped over the bar to help her take all of the dirty dishes to the kitchen. As the two began to wash dishes in silence Mirajane found herself glancing over at black haired man behind her. While the two were still technically teenagers, they were nineteen. Already adults. As was most of the guild at this moment, it was seventeen and older.

"So what did you go to Hargeon for?" asked Mirajane, she knew that he had gone to complete a personal errand but he never told her what for.

"I picked up some spices that I knew were going to be there. They're from Crocus, I didn't feel like getting them there so I went to the store in Hargeon the day the shipment was supposed to arrive," he told her as he scrubbed the once alcohol filled mug.

"Anything interesting happen while I h]was gone?" he asked as he finished the dish he was working on.

"Nothing much, although Erza is supposed to come back any day now," said Mirajane excited that the redhead was coming home. Christopher and Mirajane were the only ones other than, Laxus, Gildarts and the master that were truly afraid of Erza.

Mirajane watched at Christopher suddenly stopped moving. Judging by his behavior she guessed that he had been sucked into another vision. Mirajane had only been able to see one vision that he had seen, and that was the day she found out. She knew that he still had many secrets that he wasn't willing to share with anybody. But she really hoped that he would eventually open up to her, she could plainly see that it was hurting him.

Taking hold of his shoulder she found herself pulled into the vision like before. The world around her was white, she found Christopher who was standing a little ways away. In front of them was a demoness and a dark purple scaled dragon. The demoness stroked the dragon's head in comfort as the dragon rested his head on the ground. There was pain in the dragon's eyes, and tears were slowly falling from the dragons head. They watched at the demoness whispered what they could only guess to be words of comfort as the dragon stopped crying and snuggled the demoness.

Both creatures became alerted as a black figure approached them in their happiness. The dragon pushed the reluctant to leave demoness away and hid her under his wing. The dark figure attacked the dragon as the dragon let out a deafening roar. The figure fought hard but before he was killed he managed to severely wound the dragon. The demoness was now frantic, she worried over the dragon as she began to give him aid. The dragon could only wait as the demoness began patching up his wounds. When she finished the demoness placed a kiss on the dragon's snout.

Standing up the dragon's bandages fell off revealing the wounds were completely healed. Lying down the dragon nuzzled the demoness as the two fell into a blissful sleep. Christopher knew most of what the vision meant and yet, unlike other visions, he couldn't tell who it was about. Mirajane, while she couldn't translate visions not recognize who they were about most of the time. Had a mild idea on what was happening. Two beings would come together in happiness, the female would be protected and shielded by the male as he takes the blows and defeats their enemy. The female would heal his wounds and afterward, the two could live happily together. At least that's how Mirajane translated it. Little did she know how right she would be.

After the vision, the two began working on their dishes. Christopher seemed bothered by something. Mirajane noticed that he kept glancing at her as if he wanted to tell her something but couldn't. Mirajane had seen right through him. Christopher knew this, he couldn't hide his emotions when he was around her. His embarrassment, pain, sorrow and guilt she could see it all. It was annoying knowing that she could see how he had been feeling for years. Something he tried to hide, he only hoped that she would leave it be.

When they had finished the dishes Mirajane knew that this was her chance, she couldn't keep quiet about it anymore. She could see him hurting. She didn't like that he was hurting, over what it didn't matter. It was hurting him, he helped her when she was at her lowest when her darling little sister had died. When she had no idea what to do he came and told her what she needed to hear, what she needed to do to ease the pain. She wanted to do that for him. She wanted to know him, she had asked Natsu what he knew about Christopher and his time with Fiera. That was a dead end, Natsu knew what she had already known or figured out on her own.

"Chris, can I talk to you?" she said holding her arm nervously. When he looked at her, she stared into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything," he said gently. This wasn't the Christopher she normally talked to, no, in front of her was a real person. Not the fake persona that he put on in front of everybody, the emotionless and serious person.

"What are you hiding, Chris?" she asked as his eyes widened. She grabbed his arm so he couldn't walk away. While she didn't want to fight, she knew that she needed to talk to him.

"Chris, you're hiding something and it's hurting you. You might not be able to see it, but I can." she continued as she felt him shake a little bit. He averted his eyes and stared at the floor.

"Chris...aren't you the one that always says that it's best to say it out loud?" she pressed hoping that he would give in. She watched as he kept shifting his gaze, purposefully not looking at her. He was nervous and it was clearly showing.

"Chris, whatever it is...I will always be your friend," she said squeezing his arm in reassurance.

It was then that he finally broke, "No...you won't." he replied tears beginning to form in his eyes. Mirajane had never seen him show this much emotion, much less cry. Nor had she ever heard him doubt that their friendship would remain.

"I...failed to save Lisanna," he said finally looking at Mirajane in the eye. Mirajane could say that she was shocked, she wasn't expecting this. How could he say that he had failed to save Lisanna when he was away on a job at the time.

"I knew...that she was going to die," he said as his tears fell to the ground. Mirajane took a step back, she couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth.

"When I-I found out I watched after her. Whenever she was alone, that is. I didn't know how or when but I knew that it would happen." he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"When you took her out on the job before that one, I knew that you and Elfman were with her. I knew that she was safe so I went out on that job. When you took them on that S-Class job...I never expected her to die that way." he said as he continued to sob quietly.

Mirajane looked at Christopher. She couldn't find it in her heart to be angry. She was upset that he didn't tell anyone, she was upset that he allowed this guilt to follow him for years before telling anyone. She was also glad, glad that despite the fact that he knew that he still tried to do something about it. As he didn't know how or when it was safe to assume that it would've been when there was no one around to save her, but instead it was that Elfman had failed a full body take over.

She knew that her brother felt guilty about the death of their sister. There was nothing wrong about that, while everyone knew that he had no control he still blamed himself, but unlike Christopher, he told someone. Christopher couldn't tell anyone, his visions were dangerous. Not only what they can contain but what they due to the receiver of the vision, to Chris.

Mirajane hugged her friend. She was surprised to find that he hugged back.

"Chris, it isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You tried, and yet her death still occurred. So please, let go of your guilt. You, like us, can never forget her. But like us you can still live a happy life so please, don't let this control your life." she said as she released the hug.

Christopher wiped away his tears and began to laugh. Mirajane frowned, what could be so funny?

"You know Mira, I never thought that I would ever be told the same words I told someone else," he said laughing at the irony. Pretty soon Mirajane found herself laughing as well. Leaving the kitchen the two went back to what they were doing previously Christopher sat at the bar and Mirajane got back to work.

Christopher noticed that Lucy was having an animated conversation with Levy and Natsu was still eating. The guild hall doors opened and in came Romeo Conbolt, Macao's son.


	9. Chapter 9: Mt Hakobe

Chapter 9: Mt. Hakobe

Natsu, being the happy glutton that he is, devoured his food, all the while talking with Happy with food occasionally spilling out of his mouth which he then picks back up and finishes easting. All in all, demonstrating the worst table manners anyone could ever see.

"I thought you said that you taught Natsu table manners?" asked Mirajane as Christopher sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"I never said I did, I only said that I tried to teach him table manners. Emphasis on _tried_ mind you, sitting that boy down and teaching him something is only able to be done by either Igneel out of love, or Erza out of fear." replied the stoic man shaking his head.

"I see, well at least he likes the food," said Mirajane sweetly.

"If only there was a better way for him to show it," grumbled Christopher quietly out of earshot of everyone but Mirajane. She giggled at this and went back to work behind the bar.

Romeo Conbolt was a six-year-old boy who loved Fairy Tail. He admired all of the mages in it, especially his father, Macao. However, that doesn't stop the boy from worrying about his fool of a father when he goes on jobs. This happens to be one of those times.

"Is father back yet?" asked the boy, Makarov sighed. The boy had asked multiple times already Makarov could understand his worry, he was also worried but his father was a mage and as a mage he had pride. Sending anyone after him would wound it severely.

"Romeo, this asking every day is getting annoying. You are the son of a mage of Fairy Tail, you need to trust your father and wait at home for him." reminded the master to the six-year-old.

"But he said he'd be back in three days...it's been a week already!" cried the young boy. Christopher had to admit that the kid had a point, while he knew that the master didn't want to wound the man's pride, between three days and a week there was a rather large difference in time. The boy was already nervous about his dad leaving one day and never coming home, something like this just scared the boy.

"Macao's job was at Mt. Hakobe to defeat the Vulcans, right?" asked the master as the boy nodded.

"It's not that far either, please send someone to find him! I want him to come home!" exclaimed Romeo.

At this the master began to lost his patience, "No, your father is a mage. There is not a single mage in here that can't take care of themselves! Go home and wait for him there!" shouted the master. Romeo looked up at the elder with tears in his eyes, balling up his fists the boy punched the master in the face and ran out of the guild crying.

"He's rather strict, isn't he?" noted Lucy as she sat next to Christopher at the bar.

"No, master just want to save Macaos pride, but truthfully the master is worried too," replied Christopher as he eyes his little brother knowing what would most likely happen next.

Natsu, who had heard the entire conversation, stood up and slammed his fist into the table breaking it in half. Nab, the board lingerer as he was known, saw this and called out to the master.

"Master, Natsu's going to do something bad!"

The master set his pipe in his mouth as Nab continued, "I bet he's going after Macao!"

"Stupid kid, that'll only hurt Macao's pride if he does that!" exclaimed Wakaba.

Letting out a puff of smoke the master gave the members his answer, "No one can decide what he should do, let him be."

Christopher was all for helping out Romeo by allowing Macau to return home safely, but the idea of letting Natsu go out all on his own was chaos just waiting to happen.

"Why Natsu so upset?" asked Lucy to no one in particular.

"The same thing happened to Natsu," answered Mirajane, Lucy turned around in her seat and faced the barmaid.

"Probably sees himself in Romeo, I know I do," said Christopher, Lucy glanced at the black-haired man as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"The same thing happened to Christopher and Natsu, Natsu's father and Christopher's mother left and haven't come back since," said Mirajane glancing at the dragon slayer sipping his milkshake.

"Stupid time magic," grumbled Christopher, although neither Lucy nor Mirajane could make out what he said. Lucy looked at Christopher sadly, she knew what it was like to lose a mother.

"And by mother and father I mean their foster parents, the two were raised by dragons," said Mirajane with a smile as Lucy's jaw dropped.

"Wait really!?" she exclaimed looking at the man next to her.

"Lucy….Natsu and I aren't related," said Christopher swirling his milkshake, at this Lucy calmed down from shock and looked at him confused.

"When my dragon disappeared, I was fourteen years old. I had left the cave we lived in and had begun wandering the forest to see if I could track her down. As the first night fell I found a large cave, other than the light it was Natsu's sobs that I heard that brought me to it. Natsu was found by his dragon, Igneel when he was very little. Around four I'd say. Igneel taught him how to read and write. About cultures and magic. But one day both of our dragons disappeared, the same day, year and month."

Lucy listened to his story feeling worse than she had ever felt before, while she had lost her mother at a young age the man in front of her not only lost his mother but had no idea what happened to her.

"Natsu hopes to see Igneel again one day, isn't he adorable?" said Mirajane cheerfully lightening the mood.

"We the mages of Fairy Tail," began Christopher as Mirajane continued.

"Are all carrying something."

"Wounds, pain, suffering…" said Christopher listing the items with his fingers.

"Even us…" whispered Mirajane only loud enough that Christopher could hear it with his enhanced senses. Lucy looked at her confused. Christopher finished his milkshake and stood up.

"I'm going after Natsu," he said as he began to walk away he mumbled something that made Mirajane laugh.

"Someone's gotta clean up after his messes."

Mirajane looked at Lucy and gave her, her signature smile. However behind this was smile was a little plan. Mirajane loved to put people together and set them up. Somehow she had managed to convince Christopher to help her in her plots so she quickly scribbled her idea down on a note and offered it to Lucy.

"Lucy, I recommend you head with them, it might give you some experience," she suggested lightly.

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." agreed Lucy as Mirajane clapped her hands excitedly.

"By the way could you give this to Chris when you see him, I forgot to tell him something," she said handing Lucy the folded note.

"Sure, don't worry Mirajane, I can do this!" she called out as she ran out of the guild.

In the cart, on their way to Mt. Hakobe Lucy gushed at going on a mission to find someone. Christopher had fallen asleep in the corner of the cart, Natsu was groaning in pain as Happy pat him on the back.

"You really are bad with transportation, aren't you?" Lucy noted as Happy gave her an explanation

"Aye, this happens all of the time, on any moving object. The only time motion sickness doesn't affect him is when he's flying."

"Well Christopher is a dragon slayer too, why doesn't he have it?" asked Lucy pointing to the sleeping man next to her. She remembered that on the train back to Magnolia he was awake for a while and showed no sign of motion sickness.

"Well Chris-nii is asleep so it doesn't currently affect him but the reason it doesn't affect him when he's awake is that he altered his body so that it could never have motion sickness." informed Happy. Lucy found it rather cute that Happy had called him Chris-nii despite him not being his older brother. Although from what she could see he probably was his older brother figure.

"If he altered his body, why didn't he do it to Natsu?" asked Lucy wondering why the older brother didn't help his little brother.

"Chris-nii didn't do it to Natsu because according to him, the change is unbearable." answered Happy not exactly remembering the reason why. Luckily for Lucy, Christopher seemed to conveniently wake up at that moment.

"It's true," he said startling the blonde teen as she looked at him, "Altering the body of a living creature is a painful process. The pain was unbearable, and by the end of it I hadn't slept for two whole weeks."

Lucy was shocked, two weeks! That amount of lack of sleep could kill a person, "It was two whole weeks of pain and agony, I could barely stand to force myself to eat. Both Erza and Mirajane had to hold me down and force feed me to get me to eat even a bite. They had to force water down my throat too. I would also spit it back up half the time too. Those were probably the worst two weeks of my life, and it was all to alter my motion sickness. The pain isn't worth it, had I a choice back then knowing what would happen I would have preferred the motion sickness. Although not having it is quite the blessing, a pricey one, but a blessing nonetheless." finished Christopher.

Lucy could now understand why he would rather Natsu go through the motion sickness instead, it wasn't worth it. Lucy looked at Christopher about to ask another question but was surprised to see that he had fallen asleep once more.

"Hey Lucy, why'd you come?" asked Happy curiously.

"Mirajane said that I should gain experience, and accompanying you guys seemed like a good idea." she said smiling, "I also need to find a house after we help find Macao-san."

"You could live with us!" offered Happy. Lucy thought about it, while it was nice to live with people that she would know there was in fact, a gender problem. A teenage girl living with a teenage boy and a young man was not something she wanted to deal with. Plus she could only imagine how crazy it would be living with Natsu.

"Yeah, as much as I appreciate the offer I think I'll live somewhere else." deadpanned Lucy not feeling like explaining her reasoning.

Suddenly the cart stopped. Natsu sprung up and dashed out of the cart as fast as his legs could carry him. Lucy stepped outside and hugged herself. If was not only freezing but it looked like they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Sorry, we can't go any further than this with the cart." said the driver apologetically.

"It's fine sir, we can walk. Thank you for taking us this far, I suggest you head on back. We can get home just fine." thanked Christopher as Lucy jumped at the sight of the man. She didn't realize that he had woke up.

Lucy hugged herself as Natsu looked around the area. Christopher seemed to be bored as he fiddled with his ring, "Even though it's summertime how is it snowing this much in the mountains!" cried Lucy shivering like crazy, "I can't even believe there's a blizzard here either!"

Christopher bent down and began to scoop up snow, he was mumbling something that Lucy couldn't make out.

"It's cold!" she complained.

"That's because you're wearing so little," said Natsu as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So are you! I'm wearing more clothes than you!" exclaimed, Lucy. Natsu was indeed wearing less than the busty blonde. He had his vest on and a pair of pants on. His shoulders and arms were exposed, as was his torso. Lucy felt a blanket fall onto her shoulders. She turned her head to see Christopher, who now had a white cloak on.

"Where did you get these?" asked Lucy surprised as she had not seen him bring anything with him.

"I altered the snow," he answered as he began walking towards Natsu.

"You should wear something so you don't catch a cold." said the older brother.

"Humph, I'm a fire wizard, why should I?" he said crossing his arms.

"Because being a fire wizard will not protect you from illness." stated the stoic man. Lucy pulled out one of her keys, holding it in the air she summoned her spirit.

"Open, Gate of the clock, Horologium!" she cried as a large grandfather clock appeared.

"Woah! It's a clock!" shouted Natsu and Happy dumbly. After getting inside she seemed to be much warmer.

"I'll stay here," she says," said Lucy through Horologium.

"Geez, what a wimp," said Natsu as he began walking away.

"I want to go home," she says" complained Lucy through Horologium.

"Yes, go ahead, says I." replied Natsu both annoyed and mocking Horologium.

"Aye." agrees happy as Christopher bonks the two on the head.

"Be nice." he reprimands as the group continues walking.

"MACAO! ARE YOU HERE?! WERE YOU DONE IN ALREADY!?" called Natsu through the blizzard. A rumbling comes from above, rocks fall as Natsu and Christopher jumps back and get into a fighting stance.

The Vulcan rushes past the brothers and heads straight for Lucy, "A human woman~" says the Vulcan dumbly as he heaves Horologium with Lucy inside over his shoulder and runs away happily.

"I might've forgotten to mention that Vulcans were rather pervy creatures, didn't I?" asked Christopher as he and Natsu starred in the direction the Vulcan took of with Lucy.

"Aye." answered both Natsu and Happy.

"So he can speak?" said Natsu pounding his fist in his hand, "Sounds like a party." Christopher shook his head at his brother's antics as the two rushed after Lucy and the Vulcan.

Meanwhile, in some random cave, the Vulcan was running in a circle around Lucy and Horologium.

"Why is he so damn hyper!?" cried Lucy as the Vulcan seemed to have hearts in his eyes.

"Woman, woman woman, Woman!" chanted the Vulcan excitedly. Lucy was terrified at his chanting, she didn't want to know what would happen if she wasn't inside of Horologium. At her thought, Horologium faded.

"Times up, farewell," said Horologium as he was sent back to the spirit world.

"Wait Horologium! Damn it, I jinxed it!" she cried as the Vulcan towered over her. At that moment the brothers ran into the cave, the younger continued to run while the older slowed down.

"Where is Macao, monkey?!" shouted Natsu as he slipped on the ice and smacked into the wall. Christopher facepalmed at his brother's entrance.

"Could you at least have a normal entrance?!" exclaimed Lucy as Natsu stared at the Vulcan all the while upside down.

"Hey, monkey! Where is Macao!" he said angrily.

"Uho?" asked the Vulcan confused about who he was talking about

"Don't play dumb monkey, you know who I am talking about! A human man named Macao!" yelled Natsu, the Vulcan pointed to an opening in the cave, as Natsu was kicked down the mountain.

"Me no like man, me no like man!" chanted the hyper monkey.

"Me like woman!~ Woman woman, woman!" he said pounding on his chest. Christopher wondered is Vulcan was really the right term for the creature in front of him, monkey certainly suited it better.

"Oh Damn!" shouted Lucy, ' _I used Horologium until his limit earlier, I might not have enough magic power but...I have to fight this thing!'_ thought Lucy determined to find Macao as she hoped that he wasn't already dead.

Christopher sighed, once again he was being forgotten. Although his rather quiet nature seemed to make him fade into the background. He watched as Lucy summoned another one of her spirits.

"Open, Gate of the bull, Taurus!" Christopher watched as she summoned a large cow patterned walking two-legged bull. Christopher sweatdropped as he wondered why was the bull in that form but also why he was almost as perverted as the Vulcan.

Natsu and Happy chose the moment as Taurus was beating on the Vulcan for referring to Lucy as "His Woman" to reenter the fight. Natsu foolishly assumed that Taurus was another monster and defeated him. Lucy while not happy with the outcome dealt with it as she asked how Natsu had survived.

"Oh yeah, Happy saved me," said Natsu nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah I forgot he could fly," said Lucy as she gazed up at the flying cat.

"Aye, I use Aera magic!" said Happy happily.

"How is it that your fine with Happy but you can't deal with transportation?" asked Lucy rhetorically.

"Happy isn't for transportation, he's Nakama. You're weird," said Natsu bluntly.

"Don't call me weird!" yelled Lucy annoyed that he would say such a thing. Natsu chose that moment as the Vulcan was getting ready to charge behind him to give, what Christopher deemed, The Nakama Speech.

"Listen, All of Fairy Tail's members are Nakama. From Gramps, Mira, then the annoying grat and Elfman. To Happy, Chris-nii, and Lucy. We are all Nakama," he said as he turned his head towards the Vulcan, "That's why….I'M TAKING MACAO HOME!" he finished delivering a Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist, sending the Vulcan into the wall.

The Vulcan began to glow, as the magic faded away Lucy, Happy and Natsu all backed up. Christopher picked up the man before he could fall off of the cliff.

"It's Macao!" cried Natsu shocked to see the perverted monkey turn into his friend.

"It seems that the Vulcan tried to Take Over Macao," said Christopher as he set the man down on a cloth that Happy prepared.

"Aye, he looks like he fought hard though," noted Happy observing the man's wounds.

Christopher began using his healing magic, he was losing a lot of blood. Christopher bit his lip. He could only heal minor wounds, wounds such as these were most suited for the skilled magic healers of the past, the sky dragons or sky dragon slayers.

"Damn it," he cursed pausing his healing spell, "Natsu at this rate, I can't close up the wound," admitted Christopher. At this everyone became alarmed. Lucy didn't realize that Christopher was using a lost magic, she only cared that Macao survived. Natsu was seething with anger.

"You've healed wounds before! How could you not do it now!?" she yelled angrily.

"It's true, but I takes a while, at the rate he's losing blood he won't survive," said the man calmly, "Which is why I need you to cauterize it, if he stops losing blood I can close the wound and heal the burns so that It will only leave a small scar."

Lucy had to admit that it was good reasoning. Christopher moved and held Macao down as Natsu's hand came ablaze.

"Come on Macao! You need to get home to Romeo man! He's counting on you!" shouted Natsu as he cauterized the wound.

"Ah man...I was taken over by the 20th…." said Macao suddenly, "Romeo is going to be so disappointed…." he murmured as Christopher began to heal his wound again.

"No, he won't, he's going to be happy that your home. You've been gone a week now, the kid is worried sick." Christopher informed him. After they arrived back in Magnolia they found Romeo sitting on the wall near his and Macao's house.

As the pair hugged, Romeo apologized for asking Macao to go on that job. Macao looked at his son and smiled, "Next time those brats decide to tease you, you ask them if their old man can beat nineteen monsters by himself, okay?"

As Christopher and the others were leaving Romeo called out to them, "Chris-nii, Natsu-nii, Happy, Thank you!" he said with a large smile, "and thanks to you too Lucy-ne!"

Lucy smiled and waved at the boy, her first day at Fairy Tail was a good one. She looked forward to the many more that were to come.


	10. Chapter 10: Duke Everlue

Chapter 10: Duke Everlue

Christopher had no idea how it had happened. First, he stopped by Lucy,s new apartment to see how it looked(he came through the door though) only to find Natsu and Happy already there. Natsu and Happy said that they also came to "visit" however Christopher doubted that due to the glare Lucy had given them.

Lucy then proceeded to make a contract with a new spirit(Which Christopher found interesting) to which Natsu and Happy found to be boring. She also explained to the pair of idiots, not including Christopher, what a Celestial spirit mage was. Christopher was happy to learn a bit more details about it, although he didn't show it.

Natsu and Happy had then used an underhanded method to get Lucy to join into a tea, with them for a job. One that's required a maid, or to be more specific, a blonde one. Lucy felt offended that the two would only want to team up with her just because of the way she looked.

That was how Christopher found himself on the way to the house of the employers, Mirajane had contacted him via communication lacrima informing him of the increase in pay of the job.

While Christopher had informed Lucy of the change, he made her promise not to tell Natsu or Happy. His reasoning being, the fact that not only did the two break into Lucy's house but they also tricked her into coming on this job with them the way they did. Lucy wholeheartedly agreed to this plan of his. While Christopher didn't show his emotions he felt a little bit of satisfaction on plating this trick on his little brother.

As the group arrives at the town and they get out of the carriage Natsu still feels very shaken up after the long ride.

"I am never riding a carriage again…" retches Natsu in a patch of grass.

"You say that everytime you fool." deadpanned Christopher.

"Aye." agreed Happy as Lucy sweat drops.

"Is he always like this after transportation?"

"Yes," answered both Christopher and Happy.

Entering the mansion they met their employers.

"Greetings, I am Kirby Melon. The woman next to me is my wife." he gestured to the woman dressed in the nice striped dress. The woman placed four cups of tea on the table for her guests before setting down two more for herself and her husband.

"Your name sounds delicious!" announced Natsu bluntly, being the glutton that he is.

"Aye! I love melon~" drooled Happy as he began thinking of the many types of melons that he could eat.

"Don't be rude!" scolded Lucy as their employer only smiled.

"Don't worry young Lady, I get that a lot," he said holding up his hand in assurance. Christopher leaned back into the sofa that the group was sitting on and began to fall asleep. He wasn't one for important meetings nor was he there for the job. His "job" this time around was to make sure Natsu didn't destroy another port, village, etc…

"Is your friend okay?" asked Kirby pointing at Christopher who was now fast asleep.

"He's fine, it's part of his magic. Don't worry even if he is asleep he will hear every word that you say anyways," informed Natsu.

Natsu glanced at his older brother, it was strange how he always managed to fall asleep yet still hear everything that's going on around him. Truthfully his brother was one of the few people that actually realized that Natsu was more observant than people made him out to be or as Christopher had once said, "You act like a fool thus people think you are. It is both an advantage and a weakness. One you must dominate in order to use it properly."

To this day Natsu still had no idea what his brother meant. But if there was one thing about Christopher, it was that he was full of more wisdom than even the guild master. How or where he attained it, Natsu had no idea. And he doubted that Christopher would just tell him. Plus when what he said actually made sense, it could be quite useful.

"Well then, I believe that there had been enough dilly-dallying already. Please allow me to reveal you the contents of your job."

The group, all except Christopher who was still dozing away, leaned in and paid close attention, "I have but only one task, that is to find the one and only copy of the book "Day Break" that Duke Everlue owns and incinerate it."

Natsu gave the man a suspicious look, "So we don't have to steal it?"

"I am basically asking you to destroy another person's property without permission. So it's practically the same as stealing." said their employer rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's surprising, I thought you were going to ask us to retrieve a book that he took from you."

"Incinerate it? How about we burn down the whole mansion?" asked Natsu happily.

"Aye! It'll be easier that way!" agreed Happy.

"No. You two already cause enough trouble as it is, I don't feel like adding purposely committing arson to that list," said Christopher shocking everyone but Natsu and Happy that he was suddenly awake.

"What is in that book anyways?" asked Lucy trying to understand why anyone would want to burn any good piece of literature. Although it has been shown throughout history that when one religion doesn't agree with another, people don't agree or something is considered terrible the writings that are made are often destroyed.

"Who cares? We're getting 200,000!" said Natsu as Lucy smirked.

"No, the fee has been raised. We've raised it to two million," said Kirby as both Natsu and Happy nearly passed out from shock. Lucy, however, laughed at their reaction high fiving Christopher as the two had planned this.

"You two knew?!" accused Natsu pointing at the pair.

"Mira had contacted me and told me so I told Lucy. In order to get you back for breaking into her house and tricking her the way you did, the two of us decided to leave you out of the loop if only to see your reaction," explained Christopher as his little brother was seething with annoyance.

"You could have given a warning that it would be this high!" cried Natsu as flames came out of his mouth as he yelled. Shaking his head Christopher cast a spell.

"Altering Dragon: disperse," he said as the flames coming out of Natsu's mouth disappeared in seconds, "We don't need you burning down the mansion Natsu," he said sighing at his brother's foolishness.

Lucy had gone up to the front gate where Duke Everlue had evaluated her and had deemed her ugly. Looking at the maids that Duke Everlue had already hired Christopher guessed that he was somewhat of an eccentric and had a different view on beauty, one that he could appreciate as much of a pervert that the Duke was. Duke Everlue thinks that women who are normally considered ugly, are beautiful. While Christopher does not think that they are beautiful in the same sense he could agree that despite their looks anyone can be beautiful. For that Everlue had a little bit of Christopher's respect. However, he would not voice that though for both Natsu and Lucy would tell him that giving the man the least amount of respect was a bad thing.

The group broke in(Not literally, thanks to Lucy and Christopher's intervention) going through an open window on the top floor. As they went along Lucy moved items around the mansion causing them to be misplaced, this in her eyes was an act of suitable revenge against the man that would cause very little trouble for her.

They walked through an attic with some rather creepy antiques, it even gave Christopher a small shiver up his spine. Slowly and quietly creeping through the mansion the group somehow was caught by Everlue's maids. They were lead by the woman who seemed to be the head maid or as Natsu had half appropriately named her "The gorilla maid."

"Intruders detected," said the head maid.

"Ah crap! We've been caught!" shouted Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

With a kick of fire, Natsu took out most of the maids until it was only the gorilla maid that was left. Christopher pushed Lucy to start running as he dragged Natsu away from fighting as they ran and found themselves in what could be assumed to be Everlue's personal library.

"Wow so many books!" said Natsu and Happy looking at all of the interesting books that they could get their hands on.

"Chris-nii, look at this pretty golden book!" shouted Natsu holding up a golden book. Christopher could feel magic coming off of it. It was practically oozing out as if there was a spell that had been cast upon it long ago and had yet to wear off. Reading the title of the book Lucy smiled.

"Natsu, you found it! That's the book we're looking for!" she said as she taking if away from him and reading the cover. She was shocked to see who the author was, Christopher who loved to read was also mildly surprised.

"The author is Kemu Zaleon!" cried Lucy as she began to read, they heard the annoying sound of,

"Boyoyoyo!" Duke Everlue shot out of the ground. Christopher was starting to wonder why the Duke kept choosing to use his digging magic to get around instead of running or walking like a normal person. Then again in Fairy Tail, he dealt with strange people all the time so normal was doing things like not walking or running.

"So that trash is what the mages were looking for," said Everlue stroking his mustache in a creepy way that made Lucy feel shivers down her spine.

"Trash? Why would the client ask us to destroy a book that the owner considers trash!?" murmured Lucy. Christopher and Natsu both heard what she said due to their enhanced senses as dragon slayers.

"So can I keep it?" asked Lucy.

"No, regardless of whether its trash or not it's still mine.

"Stingy man." insulted Lucy.

"Ugly woman." retorted the Duke.

As Lucy began to read it once more Duke Everlue somehow was offended by this and began to call out.

"You bitch! I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to the handsome Duke Everlue?! Come, Vanish Brothers!"

Christopher sweatdropped at the man's inflated ego. While he was rich, powerful and he was a noble the man's ego was definitely through the roof and not in a good way.

"It's finally time for business." said a voice from behind.

"If we get paid without doing actual work, Mama will get mad at us." said another.

"Good afternoon." greeted the first voice who was a man with a giant frying pan on his back and a large braid.

"These brats are the mages of Fairy Tail?" asked the second voice who was a man with a large nose and a bandana. Lucy stiffened as she read the book she gave a look at Christopher who understood immediately what she was asking. Christopher patted Lucy on the shoulder giving her the okay.

"Go and figure it out Lucy, there's obviously a secret about that book, I want you to find it out. I'll take care of these jokers," he said walking up to the Vanish brothers. Lucy ran off as Duke Everlue followed.

"Vanish, brothers, I'll take care of the whore. You two kill these brats!" he said digging himself underground.

The first brother sighed, "Selfish clients tire me out."

"For real." agreed the second.

Christopher stepped in front of Natsu, "Natsu, Happy split up and locate Everlue." ordered Christopher.

"Aye!" said Happy as he flew off in the direction that Lucy had run off in.

"You sure?" asked Natsu, while he wasn't one to disobey his older brother he was worried about him taking on both mercenaries as they were from the southern wolves guild.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he answered cracking his knuckles, " I think a wing attack sounds like fun," said Christopher smirking at his brother.

Natsu nodded and ran after Happy. While he knew Christopher wouldn't object to Natsu helping, Natsu had seen the effects of Christopher's roar, wing attack, and iron fist. And trust him to be the first one to tell you that they were not a pretty sight.

"So you want to take on the Vanish brothers little fairy?" asked the one with the braid.

"Mama would give you a lashing if she heard you, fairy." said the second.

"So you're the infamous vanish brothers? Well, allow me to introduce myself as it is only polite." Said Christopher mockingly with a slight bow, "I am Christopher Dragneel, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages. I came on this job to make sure that my idiot brother didn't go and destroyed something important again. But while you might not recognize my actual name, I do believe that you will recognize my nickname. I am called The Dragon King of Fairy Tail. So while I am indeed a Fairy, I prefer it when people recognize that I am more of a dragon."

Both brothers shuddered at the cruel aura that Christopher was radiating. Christopher had noticed that whenever he allowed himself to have fun in battle that he tended to be a bit sadistic(although not in a sexual sense).

"Nii-san, I remember hearing about him…" said the younger brother.

"I do too. They say that he's Fairy Tail's strongest mage…" replied the older.

"Glad you two recognized me, but it seems that our time is up. Altering Dragon: Wing Attack!" he said launching a wave of purple at the brothers, hitting both at an incredible speed.

Christopher looked at the brothers, he truly pitied anyone who had to come across one of his attacks. They were brutal and unpredictable. That was why he didn't use them, especially if there was someone else nearby. The floor had turned into liquid, and both...men were out cold.

Christopher shook his head, both men curled up in agony. He chuckled slightly as he walked in the direction that Lucy had gone in. It seemed to him that his unpredictable magic had done something rather funny, he could say that the Vanish brothers could no longer hold their original title. If they desired to keep it, then they would have to change it to The Vanish Sisters."

Finishing the book with her wind reader glasses Lucy let out a satisfied sigh.

"I can't burn this book, I have to return this to Kirby-san." Suddenly two hands burst out from the wall behind her. Lucy fought and fought, she knew who it was. It was Duke Everlue, the enemy of literature. She knew the truth behind that book she knew what its secret was.

"Tell me the secret little whore~" taunted the Duke as he twisted her arms behind her back. She screamed in pain as she felt the strength leaving her knees, while they were fine the pain was too much. Luckily for her, her scream had helped Happy find her. Biting Everlue. Happy released Lucy from Everlue's grasp and Natsu arrived.

"I will never tell you the secret! You threatened and forced him to write it!" shouted Lucy angry that a great writer like him would have to suffer so much.

"I should be an honor to write a story with me as the main character!" said Everlue stroking his ego.

"Threatened?" questioned Happy to no one in particular.

"You also left him in a solitary cell for three years!" she said outraged. The man stroked his mustache smirking as if that were something he did on a daily basis, and Lucy was afraid that he did.

"It seemed to take him that long to realize my greatness, it's what he gets after rejecting my offer the first time." said the egotistical Duke.

"Well it's time to finish this off, open gate of the crab, Cancer!" she said summoning another one of her spirits. In a puff of smoke a man with the legs of a crab coming out of his back. He wore a striped shirt, a pair of sunglasses and his hair seemed to stick up slightly and were shaped like the claws of crabs.

"Okay Cancer, Finished that mustache guy off!" she said as she brought out her whip, Everlue seemed to freak out. Unknown to Lucy, Everlue was having a minor midlife crisis as he was afraid that the book contained all of his dirty secrets.

"Open gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" he summoned as the gorilla maid appeared in a puff of smoke.

"How may I help you, my master?" she said

"Virgo, retrieve that book at once!" he yelled pointing at the golden book in Lucy's arms. Natsu however appeared and with one Iron fist, he sent Virgo flying into a wall.

"Nice one Natsu! Okay, now it's my turn!" she said as with her whip she trapped Everlue.

"Cancer now!" she said as Cancer came in and attacked. After the attack, Everlue was out cold.

"Good job." said a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped as they turned to see Christopher standing there. Heading back to their client's mansion Natsu turned to his brother who was walking a little ways behind the rest of the group.

"Oi, after you used your magic, What were the results?"

"Why do you need to know?" asked Christopher wondering why his brother would bother with the subject, he knows that it's unpredictable.

"Because I want to," he responded smiling. Christopher shook his head at his little brother, Natsu had many quirks and him just wanting to do something just because was something that was to be expected.

"Alright, fine. They changed gender," said Christopher telling him the funniest part.

"Gender?" asked Natsu as Lucy facepalmed overhearing the conversation.

"Gender tells a person whether their a girl or boy Natsu," explained Christopher as Natsu still looked at his brother in confusion.

He sighed, "They got turned into girls." he said dumbing down his explanation for his fool of a brother.

"Ahahhaha!" laughed Natsu as they entered the client's mansion.

Handing the book to Kirby, he looked at the golden book with anger, "I had asked that this book be destroyed." he said glaring at the wizards.

"You did, but we found out that the book has a secret," said Christopher returning the glare sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"I-is that so?" he said as he opened it. The book began to glow and everyone but Lucy and Christopher had stepped back. The words of the title change and it now read, "Dear Kaby" Kirby began to tear up. As the book opened words began to swirl around, rewriting the entire story to a true masterpiece.

After that the team began their journey home, allowing for the horrible mistake of letting Natsu lead them, Christopher falling asleep as he walks, Happy talking non-stop on the way there and Lucy getting annoyed constantly.


	11. Chapter 11: Erza Returns

Chapter 11: Erza Returns

Today was a normal day in Fairy Tail. A brawl showing up occasionally and people taking jobs. One person who was currently looking for a job(No it wasn't Nab, he never takes any.) was Lucy Heartfilia. After not getting paid on their last job(The one from Everlue.) Lucy was determined to find a job as she needed to pay rent.

"Hrmmm, Search for a magic bracelet...remove a spell from a cursed stick...fortune telling love with astrology...Exterminating a devil on a volcano! That sound like one Natsu would do…"

Christopher sighed, Natsu had yet to arrive at the guild once and he was wondered if he would have to go into town and fix something he damaged. That was something he found himself doing more often than going on jobs. He was sent out after someone had completed a job to fix the mess that they had caused. Watching as Mirajane cleaned the bar he wondered if she had been able to keep that fighting will of hers how different things would be and how much destruction she would have caused.

He shuddered at the thought, she was bad enough as a young teen, they certainly didn't need that now. He saw Lucy looking at the job board, he supposed that she would eventually pick one, unlike Nab, as he had already theorized that the main reason being that she needed to pay rent. With how they earned nothing on their last job, something she was rather upset about, she needed the money.

"There are so many different types." said the blonde teen out loud to no one in particular.

"If there's anything that interests you, let me know. Since the masters not here right now," said Mirajane giving her a heads up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're right," she said noticing that the elder wasn't there.

"He has to attend the regular meeting, so he'll be out for a while," said Christopher explaining why the master wasn't there in a monotone voice.

"Regular meeting?" asked Lucy curious as to why the master would have to go to a meeting.

"It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meeting but…..Ummm I guess it can be a bit confusing." she turned her head to Christopher,

"Christ do you have a light pen on you?" she asked politely.

"Nope."

The girl turned to Reedus, "Reedus, can I borrow one of your right pens please?" she asked sweetly.

"Oui," he answered handing her a white light pen without looking away from his drawing. Happily humming a pleasant tune Mirajane began to draw. She drew a chart that would help her explain to Lucy how guilds and the council work.

"The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the mage world. They exist to protect order in the mage world. They also try mages to commit crimes in the guilds." began Mirajane as Christopher shook his head and took a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"They also are constantly annoyed at Fairy Tail and act like major arses about it." added in Christopher. Mirajane gave him a scolding glare as he held up his hands in defense before sipping his milkshake once more.

"Guild masters are right underneath them," continued Mirajane, " their job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions."

"Although Gramps doesn't give a shit half the time unless it's really important." added in Christopher as Mirajane giggled, as much as she hated the comments he was making what he said was indeed true.

"Continuing on, the guild masters are also there to bring the mages within the guild together. It is quite the hard job to do." finished Mirajane as Lucy gazed at the chart Mirajane had drawn taking in all of the information.

"I had no idea that each guild has a connection with one another." Said Lucy in admiration.

"Connections between guilds is important. If you neglect these…" Mirajane quieted towards the end.

"People from the darkness will come and get you!" said a voice creepily from behind Lucy.

"EEEEEKKKK!" she cried jumping around only to see Natsu laughing his ass off.

Mirajane giggled as she was Christopher spit up a bit of his milkshake trying not to laugh. She knew that despite Christopher's emotionless display he does feel emotions and sometimes he shows them when he thinks no one is looking or when something unexpectedly hilarious happens he tries to hold in his laughter.

"But Natsu is right Lucy, those people actually do exist," said Mirajane taking a more serious tone from the hilarity of the moment prior.

"We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to the league, a dark guild." she finished getting back to cleaning the bar as the writing that the light pen made began to fade.

"They don't follow the law, so they're scary," said Natsu.

"Aye." agreed Happy.

"Then they'll come and recruit you one day," mumbled Lucy thinking of how many times Natsu had destroyed things, which would count as breaking the law.

"Either way, choose a job already!" complained Natsu.

Aye! We chose one without consulting you last time, so it's your turn to pick." said Happy as the blonde turned away from the pair.

"No way, we're splitting up," she said waving a dismissive hand at them.

"Why?" asked Natsu and Happy at the same time confused as to why she wanted to split up.

"We teamed up last time because you needed a blonde for the job, you would have done it to another blonde but I seemed like the best choice," she said angrily.

"She had a point, Natsu, Happy, the way you two asked her to team up with you two last time was through tricking her. Had you asked normally I'm sure that she would've come." pointed out Christopher to the pair as they nodded their heads in understanding.

"I heard that you did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers," said Gray from a table near them. Said ice mage was currently not wearing a shirt but did have pants on.

"Gray, your shirt." pointed out Christopher as Gray looked down and jumped surprised that he was missing his shirt.

"Lucy, together we could make the team of love. Just you...and me, what do you say?" flirted Loki. Lucy sweatdropped nervous that he was getting so close. Christopher sniggered knowing how Loki felt about celestial mages. He was just waiting to see Loki's reaction. Mirajane also noted this and smacking him on the shoulder and shaking her head in minor disapproval.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, just looking through the shades of my sunglasses you're still so beautiful." Sparkles seemed to fly around him as he spoke.

"If I were to look at you with my naked eye, I would go blind. Your beauty is radiant," he said getting a little bit closer as Lucy began to get even more nervous than before but still managed a witty answer.

"If you'd go blind, then please, by all means, take them off," she said as he noticed the key holder hanging off of the side of her belt. Jumping back five feet away Loki began to shake.

"Y-Your a celestial mage!?" he cried out as he began to run away, "What a quirk of fate, forgive me but this is the end of us!" he said running as far as he could go.

"There was never an us, " deadpanned Lucy as she watched him run off.

"Hey Lucy, you defeated two mercenaries and a gorilla-like woman right? Man you're amazing," said Gray.

"Actually, it was Natsu and Christopher that did that," replied Lucy.

"It was you, you bastard?!" asked Gray getting up in Natsu's face.

"Got a problem with it ice queen?" Shouted Natsu getting fired up.

At this point in time, both Mirajane and Christopher decided that it was time to give Gray a reminder, "Gray, your clothes." they said as he jumped up.

"Again!" he shouted looking down as his body.

"What a pain in the ass," said Natsu looking at the ice mage. Gray, however, did not like this.

"What did you say you falling piece of shit!?" shouted Gray.

"A massive pain in the ass you perverted punk!?" retorted Natsu as the pair began to brawl with one another.

"Bastard!"

"Punk!"

"Asshole!"

"Flame brain!"

The two tumbled on the floor grabbing and punching each other, Lucy looked at them as somehow they ended up standing once more. Loki ran back into the guild with a horrified look on his face. One even more terrified than when he found out that Lucy was a celestial make just minutes ago.

"Crap! Natsu! Gray! Erza is back!" he shouted as the two stopped fighting, paled and began to scream.

The whole guild went quiet as they heard a loud thumping from outside, there was a clank of an unmistakable metal armor as the doors to the guild swung open. At the entrance a woman wearing armor, a skirt, a small handbag and carrying a large horn. Her hair was a scarlet red.

"I'm back, is the master present at the moment?" she asked setting down the large horn. Christopher got up and began to examine it, trying to guess exactly which monster it was from.

"Welcome back!" greeted Mirajane along with Christopher who was examining the jewels on the horn.

"The master is attending the regular guild masters meeting in Clover," informed Mirajane.

"I see…." contemplated the redhead.

"E-Erza-san, what exactly is that thing?" asked a guild member as she and Christopher shook hands in greeting and gave a half hug before separating.

"This? The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon that I subdued, It was so pretty so I thought to bring it back as a souvenir." she said before giving a glare to the entire guild, "Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-No not at all!" cried the members of the guild except, Lucy, Mirajane, and Christopher.

"Anyway, guys….I've heard that you've all been causing trouble again. Even if master forgives you, I won't," she said as everyone who had destroyed one thing or another began sweating.

"W-who is she?" whispered Lucy to Happy.

"That's Erza, she's really strong!" explained Happy still shaking slightly.

Cana, That's an inappropriate drinking posture," the brunette in question froze at this, "Vijeeter, If you're going to dance do it outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit you leave cigarette butts all over the floor." both men in question froze as she addressed them.

The turned to the other side of the guild where the request board was, "Nab….pick a job damnit! Don't stand there all day! And Macao…." the man in question froze.

"Think she found out about Mt. Hakobe?" whispered Cana not so quietly.

Macao whimpered, "Man, she's going to kill me for that!"

Erza looked at the man, she knew about the incident but it was an accident. There was nothing for her to yell about after all he at least took out all but one of them before messing up, that had to count for something.

"Macao, I have nothing to say." she finished making him more on edge.

"That's even worse than chewing me out!" he cried in terror.

"Man you all give me such trouble...I won't say anything else for today." she finished scratching her head. She certainly was terrifying however Lucy wondered what she did to gain the fear of everyone in the guild. She was honestly surprised not to see Natsu hadn't already run up to her to try and fight her she seemed like a strong mage, someone who he would normally try to fight.

"Is she the disciplinary enforcer?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"Aye! That's the way Erza is," said Happy.

"By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" asked Erza looking around for the pair. She hoped that they weren't fighting again after all their fights end in lots of destruction.

"H-Hey Erza….We're being good to each other...a-as always." said a nervous Gray whose arm was wrapped around Natsu. Natsu in turn also had his arm wrapped around the ice mage.

"Aye." agreed Natsu as both sweated bullets.

"Natsu became Happy!" shouted Lucy as her jaw dropped at the rare sight.

"I see….Best friends do fight once in a while...but I'd rather see you being good to each other like that all the time," stated Erza a quite happy that the pair were getting along.

"It's not like we're best friends or anything like that…" said Gray trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Aye," said Natsu agreeing.

Lucy wondered if in that state if Natsu was capable of saying anything other than "Aye." wondering out loud, "I've never seen Natsu act like this." she said.

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared of Erza," said Mirajane drawing a chart to explain.

"What!?" exclaimed Lucy in shock as she wondered why Mirajane decided to draw an entire chart to explain it.

"Yes, Natsu picked a fight with her and got beaten up, and she found Gray walking around naked so she beat him up too," informed Mirajane all with a smile.

"Don't forget about Loki. He was hitting on her and nearly got himself killed." added in Christopher from behind Lucy. Lucy jumped turning around to see said dragon slayer looking at the girls with an expressionless face.

"Natsu, Gray I actually have a favor to ask of you," said Erza taking a serious tone. This caught everyone's attention, either Erza was going to ask them something unreasonable or something utterly ridiculous.

"I heard something troubling on my way back to the guild. Usually, I would consult master about something like this, but this is an urgent matter that cannot wait," she looked at both teens with utter seriousness.

"I need your help, will the two of you help me?" she asked as everyone in the guild was shocked. She never asked for help on missions and if she did it was only Christopher whom she asked. Murmurs and whispers began to sound throughout the guild. Both teens were nervous at what she had asked.

"Chris, would you mind tagging along?" she said to the alteration mage who had fallen asleep. Everyone in the guild sweatdropped as most had already noticed that said mage had fallen asleep and that Erza would think that he was awake.

"Sure, but I'm only doing damage control," he said with his monotone voice.

"Natsu, Gray, we leave tomorrow. Prepare yourselves. I'll give you the details on the way." she said dismissively to the protests of not agreeing that came from Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu, Erza and Gray all on the same team...I never imagined it but…..It might just be Fairy Tail's strongest team." said Mirajane as Lucy was shocked. Although she glanced at the sleeping dragon slayer next to them as she noticed that despite going on the mission as well Mirajane hadn't included him.

"What about Christopher?" asked Lucy pointing at the sleeping man.

"Oh...he doesn't count," said Mirajane sweetly.

"Oh? Why not?" asked Lucy curious as to why Mirajane wouldn't include him who was a very strong mage.

"Chris is in a league of his own. He avoids using magic whenever possible. Actually, from what he told me, fighting is one of his least favorite things in the world." she said placing her finger on her chin. In the background of their conversation, Natsu and Gray had begun arguing and fighting once more as Erza had left the guild. Although to everyone's discomfort she left her devil's horn at the guild.

"He must be really strong then," said Lucy looking at the sleeping mage.

"He is although…he has changed a bit from when I first met him," said Mirajane also looking at him.

"He changed? Isn't that what people are supposed to do as they grow and get older?" asked Lucy.

"Chris, unlike Natsu, remembers his real parents. From what he described them as...well as he has put it, they were real pieces of shit," said Mirajane flashing pain in her eyes.

"I remember losing my parents, I was sad I was forced to take on the work of an adult just to feed my family," began Mirajane as she closed her eyes in pain. Lucy knew what losing a parent felt like, it was horrible.

"From what Chris had said his mother was not a kind woman. According to him, she was once a rich woman who was born into a rich family. But somehow their reputation and fortune were lost and she became a woman of poverty. She had eventually met Chris's father who was an enchanter." said Mirajane trying to remember every detail that she could remember.

"Does that mean that Chris is an enchanter too?" asked Lucy knowing how helpful enchantments can be.

"Yes, at least he was," Lucy gave her a questioning look prompting her to go on, "Chris stopped three and a half years ago. If I can remember correctly, it was something about how he didn't need it anymore." Lucy momentarily wondered what he would have meant by that before Mirajane went on.

"Chris took after his father as an enchanter, and he was really good too. Actually, Levy, Erza, Cana and I are the only ones in the entire guild who actually have something that he enchanted," said Mirajane pointing at the necklace she wore around her neck.

"Erza and I have Necklaces, Cana and Levy have bracelets," said Mirajane trying to keep the red out of her face in fear of embarrassment.

"Wow, those are cool. And he made them just for you?" Asked Lucy wondering if she might ever get one.

"Yes, although I think the reason he stopped was because of his father." said Mirajane, "His father was terrible to him. If he failed at anything, he would get a beating. One from his mother and another from his father." Lucy knew what it felt like to have a horrible father but something like that wasn't anything she could have imagined.

"Chris didn't hate his parents. However Christopher didn't love them either, he told me how he felt when they died. From what he told me, their village was raided by cruel people and they slaughtered everyone. Chris was the only survivor. He said that when he cried, he didn't cry because they were his parents, he had never felt love, happiness, sorrow or anything. All he knew was that he was supposed to listen to whatever they said."

Lucy didn't know what to think, she knew that when you have parents like her father you were meant to obey but not feeling anything was difficult to imagine.

"Christopher….doesn't have emotions?" asked Lucy, truthfully it had been a question she had, had for a while yet never had the courage to ask it.

"No, despite common belief he does have emotions. He just buries them, this I know because he himself has admitted to it. And not only to me but to quite a few people when we were younger. He was the first to say things like that. However, I do know for a fact that one of the reasons is his magic." said Mirajane getting more cheerful at the end.

"His magic?" asked Lucy.

"Yup, he said that if he let his emotions loose than he would lose control of them and they could cause a large amount of chaos," she said smiling.

"Chaos seems to be a thing with this guild." deadpanned Lucy.

"It sure is, but I wouldn't have it any other way." finished Mirajane as she began walking away ending their conversation, but before she disappeared back in the kitchen she called out to Lucy, "Hey Lucy!"

"Yes?" asked the celestial mage.

"Could you tag along with Gray and Natsu to keep them from fighting?" she asked kindly.

"Sure!" answered Lucy. Glancing once more at the sleeping altering dragon slayer Lucy began to head home. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

 **Okay, so I got a review asking about Christopher and his character development. While he is a truly underdeveloped character, and while that is true there is also a reason for that. I would like to develop him I really would but in his current state right now I can't. As I have tried to make this clear(although I'm not sure how many people will get it) he doesn't show emotion. This is the reason why he acts so mature, he is blocking his emotions. Without emotion, he can't show his personality, without personality he can't properly be developed. And yes that will change, but for now, he will remain, Chris, the motionless. He is always serious because without emotions there is no other way he can act, without emotions he is forced to judge each and everything with his head and only his head. That causes him to look at everything with logic, a logic that most people cannot use due to their emotions getting in the way. That is why he is always mature, calm and never gets in trouble. He has the ability to be more destructive than even Gildarts. His character is very complex and is only able to be developed over time. There is a reason that he didn't develop emotions while at the guild and the reason why is because...you have to keep reading the story to find out why...hehe don't worry we will find out very soon.**

 **That was a mouthful(although I didn't even speak)**

 **bye~**

 **-TJJProductionsGirl**


	12. Chapter 12: Lullaby

Chapter 12: Lullaby

Christopher was leaning against the wall sleeping as Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray were awaiting Erza at Magnolia Station.

"Why does that monster need our help?" asked Natsu angrily glaring at Gray.

"How would I know? Besides, if she does need "help" Chris and I alone are enough to handle it." replied Gray trying to avoid going on a mission with Natsu without defying Erza.

"Then why don't you go by yourself!?" shouted Natsu.

"Fine, don't come then! You can have your sorry ass killed by Erza afterward!" replied Gray. Lucy noticed that people were disturbed by their arguing, while she was also disturbed she thought that if Christopher were here to do damage control wouldn't he tell them to knock it off himself.

Glancing at Christopher, ' _Of course, he's asleep._ ' starting to get annoyed by their bickering she did the only thing she could think of to get them to stop, "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" she shouted causing both of them to stop arguing and look at her.

"Geez, why can't you two get along with each other?" she said to them as the gave her failed glares.

"Why're you here anyway?" asked Natsu.

"Because Mira asked me to, she said that Christopher would only care if you destroyed something." Her mind went back to the day before when Mirajane asked her to watch them.

"It's true that didn't be wonderful if Gray, Natsu, and Erza formed a team, but with how difficult they got along really worries me. I know that Chris would only stop them if they destroyed something or if Natsu started getting out of hand, something Erza would most likely take care of. Which is why I want you to tag along as a mediator, would you do it, Lucy?"

At the moment Lucy was beginning to regret ever agreeing to perform as a mediator for the three.

"You aren't doing your job then, are you?" asked Happy rudely.

"Shut it cat! At least Mira mentioned the others, she never even said your name!" she stopped yelling at Happy as she realized that Natsu and Gray began arguing over something stupid once more. At that moment a cruel idea came to her.

"Ah, Erza-san! This way!" she called out turning around and waving in the other direction.

"Let's be nice to each other!" said Gray with his arm now wrapped around Natsu.

"Aye Aye sir!" said Natsu who also had his arm wrapped around the other boy.

"Ahahaha you two are so hilarious!" said Lucy laughing at the sight in front of her.

"You tricked us!" they both shouted annoyed that she would do something like that.

"I think you two get along more than you realize."

"Sorry that I'm late, did you wait long?" said a voice from behind the group. Lucy turned to see Erza hauling a large carriage of luggage behind her.

"Is all of that yours?!" cried Lucy in shock that she would bring so many items.

"Hm? You were in the guild yesterday…" noted Erza at the blonde teen.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. Mira-san asked me to tag along. I'll try to help as best I can." Greeted Lucy formally. Giving the blonde a smile Erza responded kindly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, a pleasure to meet you. I see...your the one people in the guild are talking about." Erza then went on to say the rumors that she was hearing. Namely the outrageous ones of her defeating mercenaries and gorilla women.

"I'm afraid those stories are twisted, that was Natsu and Christopher who did those things," she said sheepishly.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you...under one condition though," said Natsu with a serious tone.

"Condition?" questioned Erza.

"I-Idiot! I-I would work for free if it was for you Erza!" cried Gray trying to keep on the female mage's good side.

"When we return, I want a rematch. I've grown stronger since back then," he said determinedly.

"You have grown….while I don't like the idea of fighting you I do wish to see how strong you have gotten.," she smiled "I accept your challenge. Gray would you like to fight too?" she asked the ice mage.

Gray promptly shook his head no as rapidly as possible so that she didn't rope him into fighting her like she did to get them onto this mission. Natsu, however, seemed to be more excited than before.

Alright, I'm in! Let's do this!" he shouted setting his fists ablaze, "We're going to kick-" before Natsu finished his sentence he was bonked on the head from behind.

"You'll destroy the station at this rate. The train is getting ready to leave, stop getting excited and get on the train," he said grabbing the back of Natsu's scarf.

"Noooooooo! No trains!" Natsu cried as he tried to fight the older dragon slayer that was dragging him onto the train.

On the train, Natsu was groaning loudly. Thankfully Erza had a solution.

"Natsu sit over here," she said patting the seat next to her. Lucy not wanting to sit next to a motion affected dragon slayer took the seat in which he was previously sitting.

"This ought to ease your pain," she said punching him in the gut successfully knocking him out to everyone's shock. Christopher, however, remained asleep.

"By the way," began Lucy after overcoming her shock, "what type of magic do you use Erza-san? I have only seen Natsu and Christopher's."

"Please just Erza is fine." she insisted as happy commented on Erza's magic.

"Erza's magic is beautiful, plenty of blood comes out in the end, the blood of her opponent." chirped Happy.

"I don't see how that is beautiful," said Lucy sweatdropping.

"It's nothing special, truthfully I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine," said Erza as the one mage created Fairy Tail's emblem out of ice.

"Oh I get it, no wonder you and Natsu don't get along. You're ice and he's fire," said Lucy chuckling at the irony.

"I never thought of it that way, but it does seem true," noted Erza.

Despite being annoyed by the comparison Gray really wanted to know the details of the mission, "Anyway Erza, what's going on? You almost never ask for help, what could be so bad?" he asked trying to get Erza to spill the beans. And spill them she did.

"Allow me to explain. I was on my way back from my previous job when I stopped at a bar in Onibas where mages gather, some folks caught my attention there."

"Oi barmaid! Where's my beer?" shouted the tipsy man.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized heading towards him to give him his beer.

"Why are you so damn slow?" said the tipsy man angrily.

"Beard, don't get so angry," his not as tipsy friend next to him said.

"How can I not be irritated? We finally found the hidden Lullaby but it was completely sealed! How does someone manage that? We can't break the seal at all!" he shouted angrily.

"Idiot! You're too loud!" said his not so tipsy friend.

The third member of their party agreed, "Yup, too noisy."

"Don't worry guys, tell Erigor that I will be back in three days with the Lullaby." said the fourth member smiling.

"Good job Kage-san!" cheered the other three men.

Lucy and Gray both wanted to know that Lullaby was as Erza finished recounting her tale.

"Is it some sort of sleep magic?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know...but since it is sealed, it probably contains a very powerful magic spell or ability," responded Erza not knowing what to do. She looked at the sleeping dragon slayer who had yet to wake up. While him falling asleep randomly was something the people of the guild have gotten used to, the amount he had been falling asleep lately was increasing and so was the period of time.

"I don't get it, so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic, maybe that's all it was their job. Nothing special," suggested Gray.

"That's what I thought at first, I didn't give it any more thought…." Erza's face darkened, "Until I remembered the name Erigor. The ace of the dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor."

"Shinigami!" cried both Lucy and Gray recognizing the name.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money. So six years ago the guild was ousted from the league, thus making them a dark guild." finished Erza recounting all that she knew of Eisenwald.

"Ew Lucy your producing juice!" called Happy as Lucy had begun sweating furiously.

"It's sweat cat!"

"It was a foolish slip up of mine if I only I had recognized the name Erigor back in the bar, then….I would've have beaten them to a pulp and forced them to tell me their plans!" said Era angrily as they exited the train.

"Right, if it were just those guys you could have taken them no problem, but an entire guild is out of the question, especially a dark guild." Said Gray realizing why Erza had asked for help.

"Indeed, who knows what they could do with this mysterious lullaby, I have deemed that this is not something we, as league mages, can overlook. We'll march right into Eisenwald and take them out by force," said Erza determinedly.

"Hey, guys…" interrupted Lucy as the two mages directed their attention to the guilds celestial wizard, "I think we left Christopher and Natsu," she said causing them to realize that they did, in fact, forget both dragon slayers.

"Oh no! I was so focused on talking, and left the brothers on the train!" said Erza deeply disappointed in herself for leaving her friends behind, "He's not good with transportation either, and if nothing is going on that concerns him Chris could probably remain asleep for quite a while too! Hit me will you!" she asked Lucy at the end.

"There, there calm down won't you?" said Lucy attempting to ease the situation.

"Sir you need to stop the train!" said Erza to one of the nearby workers at the train station.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they?" asked Lucy to no one in particular.

"Hey! I'm normal!" cried Gray annoyed that Lucy would define him as weird.

"How can an exhibitionist be normal?!" sweatdropped Lucy.

"Please sir, our friend was still on the train!" pleated Erza.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can't stop the train just because one person didn't make it off," he said as Erza noticed an emergency break nearby.

"Happy!" called Erza as he had also noticed it.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy as he flew over and flipped the switch causing an alarm to sound off.

"This has become a real mess, hasn't it?" asked Lucy.

"Indeed." agreed Gray as Lucy looked at the ice mage.

"Your clothes!" she called out in shock as he magically was no longer wearing them. Next thing they knew the group found themselves after they took a magic vehicle with Natsu flying out of the train and knocking Gray off of the top.

"What the hell was that for you bastard!" shouted Gray.

"Sorry I just lost my memory, who the hell are you?" replied Natsu calmly.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy! Why did you guys leave me on the train!?" cried Natsu to the other members of the group.

"And your amnesia seemed to occur at a really convenient time," mumbled Gray annoyed at Natsu as Erza apologize slamming Natsu into her armored chest.

"Wait….Where's Chris-nii!?" shouted Natsu as the others realized that their other dragon slayer must still be asleep on the train.

"Shit!" swore Erza as she once again was disappointed in herself for forgetting about a comrade.

"There was also this weird guy with a flute that had a skull with three eyes." said Natsu, "And that asshole attacked me for no reason!" shouted Natsu his hands ablaze.

Lucy felt like what Natsu had just described was something she had heard before...thinking about it she finally remembered and it terrified her.

"Three eyes...a skull….I think that Lullaby is The Lullaby Death Song…..It's black magic….death magic capable of killing all those who hear it." said Lucy as all of the others began to panic. Everyone piled into the magic Vehicle as Erza went at top speed towards the next station over, hoping that they were not too late.

Christopher was not having a good day, first, he has to do damage control, second, he keeps falling asleep for a longer and more frequent period of times. And third, he has now been captured by a dark guild, tied to the back of the train and his magic is currently blocked. Normally he could easily break his bonds, but magic sealing chains were another story. The dark wizards laughed at him and taunted him. Christopher could feel annoyance and a bit of anger making its way to the surface.

' _Damn, at this rate I won't be able to maintain in control. That's one thing I don't like about this guild, no matter who you are you always end up loving it. Once I became S-Class I began to go on S-Class jobs because it kept me away from the guild….and her._ '

The thought of her made Christopher happy, and he successfully managed to keep his blush from surfacing. He had had a crush on her since they were kids, the only issue was that his magic is so unpredictable and letting such strong emotions such as love could easily endanger what he wants to protect. That was something he did not want if losing what his heart desired was the price for keeping what he loved then it was a price he would gladly pay.

' _Why the hell do I have to deal with these shits?_ ' wondered Christopher frowning at the dark mages who had captured him. After some time they ran off and into the station, he heard an explosion and sighed, he knew that his guildmates were destroying something. Christopher began to slowly destroy his chains, to do this he ate his element.

Although, his element worked differently compared to things like eating what your element is. Altering is more of an action, and a physical way things are. Whenever he takes in his element it tends to cause more than just restoring magical energy, it also destroyed whatever was around him. Everything would lose its original form. Solids would melt into piles of goo, liquids would evaporate into thin air, everything would lose its proper form. He eats what holds things together, and allows them to change their shape and form. The invisible connection that holds matter together.

The sealing chains was now a large pile of goo on the floor, he also accidentally destroyed the form of everything around him, "Oops, I'll fix that." he said altering everything but the magic sealing chains to normal, recreating the connection of matter that they once had. He walked into the train station where there was a wind sealing spell, he was once an enchanter so destroying spells was something he could say he was good at, while he no longer enchanted he still could break enchantments as it was a useful skill to have. Breaking the wind barrier, he began to repair the station.

' _Gramps is going to yell at them for this, especially once the council hears about this._ ' As he walked through the station repairing the damage his mind thought of Mirajane who was back at the guild.

' _I wonder what she's doing right now….damn it, you moron. Ignore….just ignore it._ ' Christopher shook his head, he knew that his thoughts were dangerous, his emotions were surfacing too much, he needed to get away from the guild. There was no other way to calm him down and withdraw them once more. He also needed to….well he also needed to do something else, he had neglected to do it for a long time and it was starting to cause trouble.

' _Fiera...I wonder what to do…..I can't just up and leave for no reason, I told gramps almost all of the details but none of them could come up with an excuse to leave, I could go on an S-Class job but then Erza, Natsu and the others would just destroy more things while I'm gone. Man...what to do...what to do….at this rate reeling in my emotions will be nearly impossible._ '

' _Gramps said that if I had a problem I could ask a friend and they would help, that was what made Fairy Tail special. It's true, I could tell someone….but then they could get hurt. I can't do that if I hurt anyone I'm leaving. That was the decision that I made when I joined the guild, If anyone gets hurt because of me….I'm leaving, I'm an abomination, worthless trash that never should have been born._ '

Christopher knew that the guild masters were in the next town over, Clover. 'Gramps is nearby, I'll just meet up with him.' at the idea Christopher began running, while he wasn't that fast Clover wasn't far so he would be fine.

As he ran he thought of his parents, the ones he had before Fiera became his mother.

"You useless shit! You are too slow!" shouted his mother. A seven-year-old Christopher picked up the plate of food and set it on the table in front of his expectant mother.

"Here you are." said the boy with a monotone voice.

"Finally, go make yourself useful and bring my husband some food." said the woman as she began to eat. The boy silently walked to the other end of the house where his father was working on another enchanted item.

"Father, I have your food." said the boy setting it on the desk. The man set what he was working on and looked at the boy. Even after all these years he still had a hard time believing that the child was his.

"What did I say to call me?" he said slightly gritting his teeth. The boy, as normal, showed no emotion and replied.

"I'm sorry sir," he responded.

"Corrects, do not call me father. And if you do…" said the man slapping the boy across the face, "it will be much worse than that." he finished before sitting down and eating his meal.

Christopher shook his head banishing his memories to the deepest parts of his mind. He truly hated his parents, he remembered how he felt when they died. He was afraid, he didn't want to be alone. He felt nothing towards them either, he didn't have a bond with them. Although he didn't want them to die that didn't mean he liked them. The only thing that they were right about was that he should have never been born. Trash like him were worthless and didn't deserve to exist.

As he arrived in Clover he saw a sigh he didn't expect to see, in front of him was a giant tree monster looking thing. He saw Erza in her heaven's wheel armor and switching to her black wing armor. He sighed as the old men cowered from behind one of Gray's ice shields.

"Aren't you all supposed to be helping?" asked Christopher as the elders turned around to see the young man.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" asked Makarov wondering why Christopher would come to Clover, "Did something happen at the guild?" he asked.

"Yeah, those guys teamed up. I decided to come and do damage control, they already wrecked the train station one in the previous town, so I had to fix it. That's why I'm late." he explained looking as the devil was defeated.

Everyone cheered until Makarov looked at the meeting hall, "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the guild masters, "THEY WENT OVERBOARD!" Christopher sighed.

"Relax, I can fix it," he said as he walked over towards the building.

"Thank god Chris is here," said Gray.

"Indeed," agreed Erza.

"Chris-nii! Have fun!" shouted Natsu smiling.

"Natsu, I don't think that Christopher finds clean-up duty to be much fun." deadpanned Lucy.

"Makarov….he can't clean that mess up, he's just a kid," said Goldmine the master of Quatro Cerberus.

"I don't know Goldmine, I have heard rumors of a Fairy Tail mage that visits destruction sites and cleans up a lot of the messes." said Bob the master of Blue Pegasus, "He's quite adorable too!" he finished placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Christopher is indeed the mage that cleans up the guilds mess, but he is also a powerful mage in his own right." said Makarov smirking, "He's the one known as The Dragon King of Fairy Tail."

The guild masters looked at the young man who began glowing a dark purple. They knew that the Dragon King of Fairy Tail was a powerful S-Class mage, what they didn't know was that he was so young. Christopher slowly repaired the guildmasters meeting hall. Afterward, he began to walk back through the forest.

"Chris-nii! Where are you going!?" called out Natsu.

"Back to the guild! Chances are you guys are going to get lost on the way home!" Christopher called back as he continued walking. He truthfully he just needed some time alone but first, he needed to let Mirajane know that he was going to be late coming back.

* * *

 **Okay, just to let you all know, Christopher is not suicidal. He won't try and kill himself at any time unless he plans to sacrifice himself for his friends. He didn't have a normal childhood, with is biological parents he learned to block his emotions and base his decisions off of logic. He was a very emotionless child who felt that his only purpose was to listen to his parents. His parents were complete pieces of shit to him, and he feels nothing other than disgust about them. See you in the next chapter!**

 **-TJJProductionsGirl**


	13. Chapter 13:Natsu Vs Erza wheres Chris

Chapter 13: Natsu vs. Erza….where's Chris?

It had been a few days since the team had defeated lullaby, they arrived home a week later due to...inconvenient direction mishaps. Of course, everything had gone back to normal...for the most part anyway. Christopher had strangely disappeared, Mirajane had received a message from him saying that he would be delayed in returning. However that did nothing to ease her mind, she knew that if he were to get into trouble she could do nothing to help. Ever since she had lost her sister, she hadn't been able to enter any of her Satan Souls.

While she was fine not fighting, she found that she rather enjoyed modeling and being a barmaid, however, if another person she cared about was in danger she would be of no help. That made her worry even more, the only thing she could ever do was wait for them to come back and hope for their safety. What worried her most was after he had revealed what he knew about Lisanna, he had yet to talk to her and have a full conversation. Since he came back from his previous mission before he and Natsu met Lucy something about him had been off.

Mirajane didn't know what it was, If you asked anyone he was just being the normal Christopher, but she knew differently. He hid things, he had secrets that he didn't want to share or were too painful to speak of. That scared her, she knew the type of person he was. He would hide things until they were unbearable and yet still hide them. Almost everyone in the guild was convinced that he didn't have emotions, and somehow Mirajane felt that that was his intention all along. She, however, knew better, much better. She had seen him nervous, embarrassed, sad, happy, hell she had even seen him cry! While she worried about him an interesting battle was about to unfold as Lucy had arrived accompanied by Gray.

"Are they actually going to do it?" questioned the blonde teen.

"Hi Lucy," greeted Mirajane.

"They're dead serious, if they weren't they wouldn't be real men!" declared Elfman behind Mirajane.

"Erza is a woman, Elfman," replied Mirajane looking up at her brother who was over a foot taller than she.

"More like a monster than a woman…" said a man from the guild who overheard the conversation.

"But they're both from the strongest team won't that break up the dynamic?" asked Lucy.

"Strongest team? What are you talking about?" asked Gray.

"I'm talking about you, Natsu and Erza! You're the three strongest mages in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Nonsense, what fool gave you that idea?" said Gray as Mirajane began to tear up slightly.

"Oh! It was you Mira?" said Gray trying to apologize to the girl.

"I acknowledge Natsu and Gray's manliness, but they aren't the strongest, there are much stronger guys in Fairy Tail," said Elfman mumbling about him being stronger.

"I agree with Erza being the strongest female though," said Levy smiling.

"If you're talking about the strongest male, there's Mystogan and Laxus, and let's not forget the old geezer as well," said Jet from beside Levy.

"What about Christopher? How strong is he?" asked Lucy. At this those around her began to laugh, well all except Mirajane who just looked nervous.

"Nah, he might be able to change things with his magic but the guy never fights," said Jet.

"That's right, all he ever does is sit at the bar and drink milkshakes. Occasionally he takes a jog through, but to pay their bills and stuff it's mostly Natsu going on jobs," added Droy unhelpfully.

"He's no real man, that's for sure," said Elfman nodding with his arms crossed.

"Although, Erza seems to respect the guy though," said Gray, the others nodded in agreement.

"Really? Why?" said Lucy in awe that the terrifying Erza Scarlet would respect him.

"Honestly, I don't know. She just always has, especially since they were fifteen," replied Gray as Mirajane smiled.

"I know why," she said remembering her S-Class trials and the secret she was let in on.

"Really!?" asked everyone gazing at the mage that was once known as The Demoness of Fairy Tail.

"Yup, although it seems like the fight is about to start," she said pointing at Natsu and Erza. Erza had requipped into her fire empress armor.

"How is that fair?" shouted someone from the crowd.

"That will cut Natsu's firepower in half!" another shouted, people were each voicing their own comments when the battle had begun.

"Ready? Go!" said the master as the battle had begun.

Natsu sped towards Erza, determination shone in both of their eyes each determined to beat the other and win. Erza swiped sword at him as he hastily ducked under as she had slightly turned her back away from him. He threw a flaming kick as Erza backed up swiping her sword once more only for him to backflip away. However, as Natsu's arms made contacts with the ground Erza quickly kicked them away causing him to hit the ground.

Natsu let out a fiery breath releasing flames into the area. People from the crowd backed away swearing at Natsu all the while said dragon slayer was solely focused on Erza. A loud clap from the crowd was heard pausing the match.

"That's enough," said a man in a strange robe.

Nobody move, I am a messenger from the council." he said as the members of Fairy Tail began to get concerned.

"A messenger?!" shouted Jet.

"From the council?!" shouted Droy.

"Here?! What for!?" finished Levy as Lucy wondered why it was such a big deal.

"With charges of property damage, and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day, Erza Scarlet is now under arrest." said the messenger as everyone was shocked that it wasn't Natsu.

"WHHHHATTTTTTT!" Shouted Natsu. Makarov eyed the messenger suspiciously, the different crimes were understandable, but property damage? He knew for a fact that Christopher had fixed just about all of the damage. Speaking of the man he wondered where he was, had he been here the messenger wouldn't have dared come near.

As Makarov thought this Mirajane had a similar thought. The man in question was actually at the council waiting, he had seen the outcome of the trial in a vision and decided to help out.

The trail can and went, Erza took the stand and eventually Natsu came in trying to be Erza. That was when Christopher decided to show up.

"Now, now everyone. No need to get so angry," he said as all eyes went on him.

"Chris?!" asked Erza surprised that he was here, no one had seen him at the guild in a while so they were all wondering where he had gone.

"Making her a scapegoat isn't very nice," he said throwing a bag of jewel onto the ground, "you can fix that I didn't with this," he said as he gestured for Erza to follow. He also dragged Natsu out of the courtroom. As the three began making their way back to the guild Erza turned to ask Christopher where he had been but to her surprise, he had disappeared. Erza wasn't sure what to make of it, she knew for a fact that it was Christopher who had bailed her and Natsu out but him just disappearing again was just weird, she needed to speak with the master.

Back at the guild, Lucy was drinking water as she saw Natsu and Erza walk in, "Hello everyone, we're back." announce Erza smiling slightly.

"Welcome back you two, Natsu don't run off again." said the master attempting to scold Natsu who was being stubborn.

"Master, something curious happened," said Erza as she piqued the master's interest.

"Oh? And what exactly happened?" asked the old man.

"While we were in the courtroom, Christopher interrupted, paid them off and then mysteriously disappeared as we were walking back," she explained. While Christopher was naturally emotionless and rude there was something off about his behavior that irked her.

"That is indeed strange, even for him." said the master deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy curious about their resident altering dragon slayer.

"Chris has always been distant but he seemed afraid, like if he spent any time around me and Natsu something bad was going to happen," admitted Erza. Mirajane listened in on the conversation as she cleaned the bar, she had seen Christopher show emotions yet fear was something she hadn't seen.

"Who knows with that boy. I believe it is best that we just leave him alone, this isn't' the first time he has left for a period of time to be alone and it isn't the last." answered the master making the final decision.

Meanwhile, Christopher was meditating underneath a tree in the forest outside of Magnolia. He needed to close his heart and emotions off. Being around people for long periods of time as he sat there meditating he heard footsteps. Walking towards the guild was Mystogan, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail.

"Hello Chris," he greeted as Christopher opened his eyes with a blank expression looked at the other man.

"Hello," he answered back. Christopher and Mystogan had helped each other many times in the past, the two got along just fine. However, neither really bothered to get to know the other.

"Tell, master I'll be back in a week," said Christopher as Mystogan began to leave.

"Sure." was the only answer he got back.

After Mystogan had left Christopher had gone back to meditating. While he was relaxed he could actually hear the conversations of people speaking, including the ones within the Fairy Tail Guild.

"I am the strongest in Fairy Tail!" said Laxus confidently smirking as the master stopped Natsu from heading up to the second floor.

"Laxus, stop bothering everyone else," said Mirajane frowning at him.

"Please, not even the old geezer is stronger, Erza and Mystogan are nothing compared to me," he smirked once more as Erza shook her head. She was on par with Laxus, however, all S-Class mages were let on in a secret the day they became S-Class or those who took the trial that year.

"Aren't you forgetting about Chris-Nii!?" shouted Natsu knowing that his brother was also S-Class.

"That guy? Please he doesn't even fight!" said Laxus even though Christopher could probably beat Laxus quite easily.

"That's enough Laxus!" demanded the master whose anger was slightly showing, "leave the others alone. They've done nothing to you so stop being a bother."

Christopher sighed, Laxus was being cocky once again. It was what will cause his downfall. However, Christopher felt relieved that he could be alone. He knew that it would do him good. By the time he finished meditating, he opened his eyes to find that the sun had already set. Getting up he began to walk. He walked and walked until he came across the cave system from his S-Class trials. Entering the cave he closed his eyes, his purple aura flared around his body. His body darkening into a deep dark purple, his blood was boiling, his bones were stretching. He felt relieved to finally be like this once more. By being like this he wouldn't fall asleep and not wake up as often, and his magic now was able to escape his body without causing damage from piling up.

He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. It felt good to be like this. Walking over he found himself a nice part of the cave where there was a dead end, closing the entrance and only leaving a way for air to get through Christopher settled down for a nice week-long nap, who knows it might end up being a bit longer?


	14. Chapter 14: Phantoms

Chapter 14: Phantoms

Christopher walked out of the cave, it was the middle of the day. When he saw the guild he felt a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach, he might not be one for emotions but he felt like he could make an exception. There were metal poles sticking out of the guild left and right, each one piercing the guild hall. Entering the guild he found Natsu yelling at the master who was drunk.

"They wrecked our Guild!" shouted Natsu.

"Well, calm down. It's nothing to make a fuss about." said the master placing his head in his hand.

"What!" shouted Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. They couldn't believe that the master would say such a thing, he was the one who always claimed about how great Fairy Tail was so why he wouldn't do anything or care was beyond them.

"Phantom right? This is as far as those idiots will go. I don't even see why they bothered to attack an empty guild?" he said chugging his whiskey.

"Empty guild?" asked Erza curiously.

"It seems they did it in the middle of the night when no one was here." said Mirajane, "No one got hurt because of it."

"There's no need to get cross with someone who's was too much of a coward to only do a surprise attack. Leave them be." said the master brushing the issue off.

"I can't accept it! I won't feel right until I knock them down a notch!" shouted an enraged Natsu.

"That's enough, Natsu this discussion is over!" said the master before leaving to take a leak.

"Natsu…..she master is just as upset over this as anyone else. But inter-guild fighting is prohibited by the council," said Mirajane in an attempt to calm the dragon slayer down.

"But they attacked us first!" cried Natsu.

"If the master says so, then we must accept that," said Erza as everyone clenched their teeth in anger knowing that it was true.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment when she saw Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray all in her home.

"What are you all doing here!?" she shouted angrily.

"Seeing how Phantom decided to come to our town, it is possible that they know our addresses. They might attack us when we're alone so Mirajane suggested that we should all stick together tonight," said Erza, Lucy truly couldn't argue about it.

"Plus you're of marriageable age and I didn't feel right having Natsu and Gray here with you," she added as Lucy sweatdropped.

"So them staying over was a given?" deadpanned Lucy as a knock was heard on the door and Natsu began complaining.

Opening the door she was shocked to find Christopher standing there, "Christopher? What are you doing here?" she asked as the man pointed at the people in Lucy's apartment.

"I see," she said as she let him in.

"Chris-nii! You'll help me take down Phantom, right?" asked Natsu hoping that his brother would take his side.

"Don't do it, Chris," warned Erza as the man sighed.

"I don't fight," he said as Natsu's excitement faded. Erza nodded in approval.

"You don't?" asked Lucy looking at the man curious as to why.

"I don't," he responded.

"Well that was pretty vague," deadpanned Lucy. The next morning the group were walking to the guild when they noticed a crowd at the park. Wondering what it was they went to investigate. Arriving there was a horrible sight.

Hanging on the tree was Levy, Jet, and Droy. Each one nailed to the tree with iron, it was clearly the work of the iron dragon slayer. They were covered with cuts and bruises, their clothes were ripped and they were all knocked unconscious and on Levy's stomach was the symbol of the Phantom Lord guild.

Christopher looked up at the bluenette, memories flashed through his mind. He always liked Levy, she was a sweet girl. They two would study and read together. He helped her control her magic, and even play rounds of chess. He felt anger swell up inside of him, she was like his little sister, and no sibling, no matter how rocky their relationship, liked seeing the other hurt. Whoever did this, was going to pay.

He kept his face cool as he heard the master walking up. The master, unlike Christopher, was openly showing his anger.

"How dare they…." he began as a tear fell down his face, "I can handle them wreaking out shitty guild hall….but no parent can handle the blood of their child being spilled….." His wooden staff shattered in his hand, his veins seemed to pop out in his righteous anger.

"THIS. MEANS. WAR!" he shouted not caring that everyone in Magnolia heard him. Christopher, while he didn't care about fighting silently agreed.

After the three had been moved, Christopher took care of their bruises and cuts with his healing magic. Luckily there wasn't any serious damage or else he might have not been able to do anything.

"I...can't forgive them…" Christopher heard Lucy admit as she sat next to Levy, a few tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm going to join the others soon," he said to Lucy as she looked up at him.

"I thought you said you didn't fight?" she asked through her sobs.

"I don't," he responded.

"Then why-" started Lucy.

"Because I can, and I will," he said darkly before leaving the room. He passed by Mirajane who only watched as he walked out of the building.

"Mira….what's wrong with Christopher?" asked Lucy worried about the emotionless dragon slayer.

"He's angry Lucy," she answered softly.

"Angry? He can show emotions?" she asked.

"Not very well, but I can see it in his eyes. Levy is like his little sister, ever since she joined the guild they've always been close. Seeing her like this is enough to actually piss him off, and trust me when I say that he does have quite a bit of patience." answered Mirajane worried that Christopher might do something rash.

At the Phantom Lord guild hall, the other guild members had entered combat with the guild. Each member taking out many of Phantom's members. The guild master entered the room where Phantom's master Jose was supposed to be. Somehow Jose had gotten to Makarov, he was thrown into the fray unconscious.

Christopher wandered aimlessly until he found himself in the forest as far as he could see, he was alone. At least that's what he thought, Mirajane had followed him out of worry as she knew that he has little experience when dealing with strong emotions, especially one such as anger.

He felt his blood boil, as his aura flared around him. He held his head as his body began to change. Mirajane was shocked at what she saw, she looked into his eyes, the same pair of yellow eyes that she saw the day Christopher convinced her that she wasn't a monster. But this time she saw everything, the being that held those yellow eyes.

Christopher had turned into a dragon, his scales were a dark purple and his body seemed to glow. However she found that he seemed to have grace when he moved, he wasn't human, he had deliberately told her so the day they met. So why did he hide this? From the guild, from his family..from her. Stepping out from behind the tree Christopher finally noticed her presence.

"Chris…" she said softly attempting to get closer to her friend. The dragon took a step back as he glowed and turned back into his normal form. She looked at him in his eyes, she wasn't afraid, no. It was he who was afraid. His eyes were filled with fear and horror, Mirajane felt a pain in her chest because she knew what he was afraid of; he was afraid of her.

"Mira…" he finally managed as she took a step closer. Christopher took a step back, maintaining a distance between himself and her.

"You-" she began as he began to leave. She knew she had to stop him, running to him she enveloped him in a hug knocking him to the ground.

"M-Mira...p-please...l-let go…" he said trying to release her grip.

"No!" she cried holding him tighter refusing to let go. Christopher was losing it, he couldn't control his emotions, the one emotion he knew was most dangerous was making its presence known. The one emotion he needed to never feel...love. He remembered when he first figured it out, a year before Lisanna died. He wondered why he couldn't control his emotions like normal when he was with Mirajane, it was because he fell in love with her.

"Mira please!" he begged trying to push her away but not able to use his full strength out of fear of hurting her.

"Please!" he begged once more as he felt his aura begin to flare up once more. He needed to regain control, he could hurt her, and that was what he feared most. He could never forgive himself if he hurt her.

"Chris, you need to stop doing this to yourself! Please, tell me what's wrong!" she cried looking up at him. Mirajane knew that she had a deep crush on Christopher, it had started the day they met and had grown into a deep love. He was always there for her, and yet here he was in front of her and in pain. She wanted...no needed to help him.

Christopher knew what she meant and he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer, his magic was starting to get out of hand. His human form could only handle so much of his magic at a time, and his emotions just overloaded them. His heart told him to make a decision, and that was something he never ever did. He never listened to his heart, but now the woman he loved might end up hurt or worse because he was losing control. So, for the first time in his life, he listened to his heart. The consequences….well he would deal with them later.

Pulling Mirajane closer he took a leap of faith and kissed her. Didn't know what she would do, slap him out of anger, back away in shock, punch him is disgust and yet, she did none of those things. She leaned into the kiss, she kissed him back. Mirajane's stomach was doing backflips, while she had gone on dates and had been kissed by a man before she had never enjoyed it as much as she did now. And she hated it when it ended. Christopher backed away, as Mirajane had loosened her grip on him.

"I-I….I'm sorry…" he said trying to get up and get away, but Mirajane wasn't having any of it.

"Chris! Wait!" she called out as she grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. He turned and looked at her, he was blushing and yet had tears in his eyes. He was afraid, he was happy and yet he was sad. He felt all of these emotions at once.

"Chris, why won't you tell me?" she asked softly. He lowered his head in shame, kept averting his gaze.

"Chris, I love you. More than just a friend," she said as he tried to back away once more, "You have always been there for me, and yet you never tell me if you're hurting or if you're afraid. So please don't back away, and tell me what wrong!" she said hugging him once more.

"Why?" he said quietly, it was barely a whisper but Mirajane heard it.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Why do you bother? I'm a useless, worthless piece of trash that never was supposed to be born, I should've just died," he said, as each degrading word poured out of his mouth Mirajane felt a sharp pain in her chest. ' _Does he truly believe that? Why? He is an incredible, helpful, kind and caring. Why does he think this?_ ' thought Mirajane.

"Why do you think that?" she dared ask.

"Because it's true, my parents never wanted me. I was a mistake, an error. An unplanned child whose only use was when they needed something done." he said. Christopher knew what he said was true, with his parents he was a useless, extra mouth to feed. His mother and father never wanted a child, and if they did they wanted a girl, not a boy.

"Do you truly believe that?" she asked scared of what his answer might be.

"What other reason is there for my existence?" he asked, at this Mirajane gasped. She knew that Christopher had never thought highly of himself, he was modest and genuine but to think that he believed his life meaningless was just horrible.

"Do you truly believe that is how I see you?" she asked squeezing his hand.

"Yes." he answered, Mirajane felt heartbroken, "Isn't that what everyone thinks?" he asked. Mirajane didn't know how to respond, she just couldn't believe that her friend would ever think that everyone saw him as only useless.

The two stood there for what seemed like hours, neither speaking or moving. Mirajane wanted clarification, if he thought that she thought of him as useless then why did he kiss her? What were his feelings? Why did he hide the fact that he can turn into a dragon from her?

"Why didn't you tell me about being a dragon?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Because…..I was never supposed to be…." he whispered. He fell onto his knees tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Chris...what happened?" Mirajane asked hugging him.

"W-When I-I was….t-ten I fell i-ill...F-Fiera didn't know….what to do…." he said choking on his tears, "...she had n-never….raised a-a human...before….s-so she gave...m-me her blood….i-it healed me…..b-but it t-turned me i-into a d-dragon….."

Mirajane hugged him tighter, it wasn't right. While he might be able to turn into a dragon, he didn't have reason to hide it from his friends. After all, most of the guild would probably think that it just made him cooler, she knew that's what Natsu would think that at least.

"Why did you hide it?" she asked hoping that it wasn't just because he didn't think he wasn't human.

"F-Fiera said that I might get hunted," he said softly. Mirajane could understand that, dragons were supposed to be extinct and if you had the opportunity to have one, you could become rich, or use them as some sort of theatrical act and make money.

"What about your powers, are they out of control now?" she asked as he was showing his emotions.

"N-No, i-it's mostly fear a-and anger that sends them like that," he said trying to calm himself down.

"Chris...I need to ask you one last thing, will you answer?" she asked looking into his sapphire blue eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"Chris, why did you kiss me?" she asked hoping that it wasn't just because he wanted to calm himself down by distracting himself. Christopher felt his face flush, could he do it? Could he tell her right here how he felt? Would she accept his feelings?

"Because…...B-because….." he tried to say, Mirajane felt her heart drop. Was he going to just use that as an excuse? "Because I….." he tried one more time, he wanted to say the words, he truly did. They just wouldn't leave his tongue.

He looked into Mirajanes eyes, he could see that his lack of words was hurting her. He didn't want to hurt her, God's no. He couldn't live with himself for hurting her.

"Because I love you!" he finally managed, half shouting. He shut his eyes in fear of her reaction, he couldn't look into her eyes. He didn't want to see the hate she would have for him for feeling this way. But to his complete surprise, "I love you too." she whispered.

The two of them just sat there, Christopher felt emotions he had scarcely felt before. He knew the type of person he was when he didn't block his emotions. He was worried about what the guild would think of his true personality. He knew that they would eventually accept it, but he was still worried. Showing more emotion would be strange, but it was a new experience, one that he had to learn on his own.

Sometime later, he and Mirajane walked back to the hospital, Lucy was no longer there. Lucy had left a note saying that she went out. The two sat in a peaceful silence with only the sound of people's breathing and the noise from outside being heard.

The others would return soon. Christopher had a bad feeling, as Fairy Tail would almost lose something or someone. Christopher gazed at the wall as he felt himself being pulled into vision. He looked around, everything he saw was blank, until he saw a large mansion. He recognized it as the Heartfilia Mansion. The last time he had a vision involving the family was right before he met Lucy. He wondered what she had to do with this mess. Standing outside of the mansion was a man dressed finely in a suite. If he had to guess, he was the representation of Jude Heartfilia. He handed over a bag of money to a spirit-like figure that stood in front of him. It looked straight out of a fantasy book. A phantom.

He saw a blonde girl tied in rope standing next to the phantom. She was shoved into the mans waiting arms, as he received a money bag as payment. Pulling a cage out of nowhere, he saw a small fairy trapped inside. Crushing the cage, the fairy was ultimately killed. Christopher turned away at the horrific sight only to see two paths in front of him.

The vision faded as he was brought back to reality, Mirajane was shaking him trying to get his attention, "Chris, are you alright? You've been ignoring me for the past few minutes." she looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry," he said apologized sheepishly, "I got pulled into a vision." Mirajane smiled and nodded, she knew that it was an ability that he didn't have much control over. However, her heart fluttered when he spoke. He was allowing emotion into his voice, Mirajane was happy that he was trying to change, even if it was clearly difficult for him.

When he allowed for emotion to enter his voice, it was gentle. His voice was low and soft. In his eyes, were many different emotions, some of the clear ones were tenderness and sadness. Mirajane rested her head on his shoulder, the man she knew wasn't the man that sat next to her, but that was alright. She still loved him. However, she was unsure on how to proceed.

The man that sat next to her was in constant pain and turmoil. He was broken, vulnerable, and unsure. What had happened to him was horrific, no one should have to suffer the way he has, and yet he did. He toughed it out for the first nineteen years of his life, but now that she knows...she won't let him go through it alone anymore. Even if it killed her, she would heal him. Seal up every open wound, patch the holes in his heart and love him. Even if he didn't know it, she needed him just as much as he needed her. Not because she was in pain or hurt, but because he made her feel whole. They were two halves of a whole.


	15. Chapter 15: War Begins

Chapter 15: Wars Beginning

The members of Fairy Tail's spirits were dampened. Their master was injured, some members were injured and of the entire guild, none felt worse than Lucy Heartfilia. She felt horrible like it was her fault that everything happened.

"Ouch…." grumbled one member as another bandaged his arm a little too tight, "Argh, Shit! I can't believe we had to retreat!" he shouted angrily.

"So degrading!" cried another as he slumped on the table. Each member voicing their thoughts and grumbling and moaning in pain.

Some members were making a new plan, one that they hoped would work, as Wakaba and a few others were packing Lacrima bombs.

Lucy sighed, she wanted to cry. Christopher watched as Mirajane patched up some of the other members. He had his hair down, instead of tying it back as he did during parties or when traveling. His hair blocking everyone from seeing his scowl. He was still coming to terms with allowing his emotions to show and he wanted the rest of the guild to get accustomed to it as well.

He knew that it would take time, he just hated watching his guild members hurt, and in such terrible states. "What's up? Still worried?" asked Gray as he approached Lucy seeing her grim expression.

"...No...it's not that...it's just….I'm sorry." she apologized without meeting his eye. Christopher guessed that this had something to do with her, the girl in front of them was not the Lucy they know.

"Well, daughters from rich families are destined to be targeted, and it's a man's job to protect them." said Elfman allowing for his "manliness" to show secretly hoping that saying something like that would cheer her up.

"Don't say things like that." deadpanned Gray seeing as it didn't have a good effect.

"But I'm surprised too. Lucy, why were you hiding it?" asked Happy curious as to why their friend kept it a secret. Christopher knew why he had met Jude Heartfilia before and he did not hold the man in high regards.

"I wasn't so much hiding….." began Lucy as she took a deep breath, "But I ran away from home...so I didn't feel like talking about it. I'm so selfish…."

"And that's fine if it's that painful you still don't need to talk about it," said Christopher kindly. Everyone turned to him shocked at the emotion in his voice. Christopher who was leaning against the wall shrugged.

"What? Jude Heartfilia is not someone I hold in high regards, Lucy had a right to run away."

"He didn't care about the daughter who ran away from home...and now he suddenly wants me back?!" Lucy began attempting to hold back her anger but found it seeping into her voice anyway.

"He did this so that he can get me back….he's horrible…" she finished as she calmed down, "this all happened because I ran away in the first place….it's all my fault…." she felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I wonder….if it would just be better if I just went home…." she wondered out loud. Natsu, however, wasn't having any of it.

"Is that so? I mean the term "Lady" doesn't really suit you." said Natsu not realizing how offending he sounded, "You fit better in this dirty bar, laughing and merrily going out on adventures."

Lucy's eyes widened, what point was he trying to make.

"Said that you would rather be here than any other place, right? What good would it do to go to a place you hate? You're Lucy from Fairy Tail, right? This is your home."

After Natsu's speech, Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, please don't cry!" exasperated Gray to Elfman.

"Real men are weak to women's tears!" he said as he began bawling.

Christopher waited until this moment to say something that had been on his mind.

"Why do you think that you're selfish?" asked Christopher. He wasn't used to feeling emotions, so such things weren't part of his knowledge but that didn't mean that he wasn't curious.

"What do you mean?" replied Lucy wondering what he meant as she shifted on the barrel that she was sitting on.

"You said that you were selfish, what did you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's selfish of me to stay here and have you guys suffer when I could easily return home and solve the whole problem," she replied.

"And you actually think that's going to work? Did you really think that he called you home because he missed you?" asked Christopher not so gently, he had to admit that he was kinda irritated with how she was thinking.

"Geez, Chris what's up with you, isn't that a bit cruel?" asked Gray. Lucy couldn't understand what he meant.

"Of course he doesn't miss me, but why wouldn't it work?" she asked hoping that he could provide some answers.

"It's simple. Phantom will continue to attack us even if your father has you, we've never gotten along. Second, your father didn't come after you until a year after you ran away. He could have easily found you. Your family is high class, chances are he's arranged a marriage for you so he can increase his wealth."

Lucy's eyes widened, he had a point, Phantom had always hated Fairy Tail, seeing as they retaliated a full out war will happen either way. Her father was also the type of person who would just call her home for marriage.

"Then what would you recommend I do?" she asked.

"Fight." was his only response as he walked away. He himself had already come to terms with what he was going to do, he was going to fight when the timing was right.

A loud sound was heard as everyone saw Mirajane shatter a communication lacrima. Mirajane walked away in tears after Cana said a few words to calm her down. Christopher followed her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm so useless…." she wept as Christopher wrapped his arms around her. And held her against his chest. After a while, Mirajane dried her tears and looked at Christopher who looked at her with worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine Chris...it's just…."

"Difficult." he finished for her.

"Yeah, difficult…...Chris?" she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She had already lost Lisanna she didn't want anyone else in the guild to die.

"If….things go wrong….will you fight?" she asked knowing his reluctance to fight.

"Yes," he answered with a determined look in his eye. Mirajane pushed his hair out of his face as she noticed something she hadn't noticed before, on his right cheek was a small scar.

"Chris...where did you get-" before she could finish the ground rumbled beneath them. Mirajane was pulled closer into Christopher's chest as his grip tightened slightly. As a dragon slayer his senses were heightened and with his ability to turn into a dragon they were twice as strong.

He heard Alzack shout as he ran into the guild hall, "It's coming from outside!"

Everyone who could, ran outside and looked towards the sea. No one was sure what they were seeing, it was a shocking sight, to say the least. Mirajane and Christopher looked out as Mirajane tightened her grip around Christopher's arm. He lifted his eyebrow, he wasn't sure how to feel about the sight in front of him, other than it scared Mirajane.

A large castle-looking building on six metallic legs walked through the sea. The building many of the Fairy Tail guild recognized as Phantom Lord's guild hall. Erza somehow popped out of nowhere, however, Christopher only found it odd that she was not embarrassed in the slightest as she was dripping wet and covered in only a bath towel.

"I never imagined...they'd attack us like this!" she said in disbelief.

"What should we do?!" asked one of the guild members. Erza being an S-Class wizard was the one everyone looked too. Christopher, while sharing the title, was one known not for fighting so they don't really acknowledge him as a powerful wizard.

From the walking guildhall Jose, Phantom Lord's master smirked, "Prepare the magical convergent cannon, Jupiter." he ordered.

"Let's obliterate those pesky fairies." he smiled cruelly as the cannon got ready to fire.

"This is bad…." murmured Erza as she turned to her guildmates, "EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" she ordered as she rushed forward.

"Erza!"

"What are you doing!?" her guildmates called out to her as she requipped into one of her armors.

"I won't let you take down out guild!" she cried out in determination.

"Herculean armor!" someone exclaimed realizing the armor she used.

"Don't tell me she plans to stop the attack!?" shouted someone.

"Get DOOOOWWWN!" Erza ordered as she got ready for the blow. Despite this armor being the one with the highest defense she knew that she would not come out of this unscathed.

"Erza!" shouted Natsu as Gray held him back.

"Natsu! You just gotta believe in her, there's nothing we can do!" said Gray struggling to keep Natsu back. As the blow came everyone hit the ground, Christopher shielding Mirajane and having a spell ready in case anything went wrong.

The blast hit Erza with full force, knocking her back towards the guild hall. After the light died down, Erza was knocked back towards the guild hall, he armors destroyed but she was still alive. Standing back up everyone was trembling in fear or anger. Christopher had to calm himself before his magic ran wild. Mirajane ran towards Erza to check on her and make sure to give her as much medical attention as possible. Christopher would help as his healing magic could aid, but he felt the cannon powering up once more.

"After Makarov, now Erza is unable to fight….ahahaha! Now die fairies!" shouted Jose over the speakers. As the second blast powered up everyone screamed in fear. There was no one to protect them now. Christopher ran in front of his guild members, everyone who saw him shouted for him to come back.

"Chris what the hell are you doing man!?"

"Chris come back!"

"No way you can stand against that thing!"

Erza smirked as she struggled to get up, as she was aided by Mirajane. Both women knew what Christopher was capable of, after all, even if no one but S-Class knew it, he was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

His hands glowed purple, a magic circle appeared over his hands and underneath his feet. As the massive ball of energy came his way he braced himself for the impact.

"Altering Dragon: Course Change!" he said bending the beam up into the sky. Altering things was easy however when it came to things like light, or big blasts of energy the amount of solid matter was very little, thus it was not as easy to alter them.

Altering the beam, he sent it up into the sky. The rest of the guild looked at him in awe, they knew that he was an S-Class wizard however none had truly seen him use his magic other than for playing around by decorating glasses at the bar or repairing both damage and ending brawls.

"You know, sending large beams at people isn't very nice," he stated making most of the guild members sweatdrop at his comment. Mirajane slightly shook her head at his strange way of perceiving things.

After Jose once again asking for Lucy and getting rejected by not just Natsu but the entire guild Jose has, had enough.

Sending out his soldiers, the members of Fairy Tail got ready for a battle. Christopher watched as his little brother went into the enemy's guild hall to take down the cannon. He stayed with the other members as he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Mirajane sent Lucy away and transformed into her in order to maybe trick their enemy, he really hoped that Mirajane would at least try to stay safe.

Christopher sidestepped an attack as he punched through another one of the shade soldiers, "Hey Cana?" he asked as he ducked under another attack. Cana sweatdropped as she saw how nonchalant he was fighting as he was easily dodging his opponents. He wasn't even bothering to use his magic either.

"W-what is it C-Chris?" she asked as she was starting to wear down.

"I just thought of something." he said as he destroyed another six shades, "Preparing a blast, cannon, or beam attack that takes a while to charge up is a bit cliche, don't you think?" he asked.

Cana once again sweatdropped at his comment. However, what she found most noticeable was the clear emotion in his voice. She also noticed that since they had come back from fighting Phantom when they first attacked, not only had he been showing emotion more often but he had been falling asleep less, and had been talking more.

"What's with you? You've changed…" said Cana out loud, although she didn't mean to say it so he could hear her.

"Let's just say, someone, helped me through a difficult time in only a few hours," he said cryptically as he took down multiple shades. The fight was hard and tiring, Mirajane had attempted to trick Jose but failed in doing so. He retaliated and captured Mirajane, Christopher would have saved her but he saw Elfman use a full takeover and chose to wait and see what would happen, but he was ready if anything went wrong.

Luckily Elfman was able to pull off the full take over and save her. Christopher was glad he didn't have to jump in, however as the second member of the element four was defeated the death spell that the guild had attempted to cast slowed down. As each one of the element four were taken down the spell slowed down until the last of the element four were taken down.

Christopher gazed as the spell didn't fade, he cursed under his breath and took off, "Cana, I'll take care of the spell. You and the others…..don't die." he said before he got out of earshot.

"Don't die? What the hell kind of request it that?!" complained Cana as she took out another shade.

Christopher ran towards the guild, Grey had made a large ice path leading to it, so getting there wasn't that hard. As he approached he knew that he had to take down the spell. From another's point of view, his magic makes everything easy. However, Altering magic is wild and inaccurate, if he made a mistake on undoing such a complicated spell, it could blow up in his face and make things worse than before. Altering magic undos something, it changes the form of whatever it touches.

He made it look easy, but altering magic involved a deep process, one so complicated that the speed he could do it at was nearly impossible for one to imagine. But he did it anyway, because of all the things in the world he wanted, he wanted to mean something. His parents had only ever told him one thing, that his existence was merely an accident, and that accidents should only live to serve those who were brought into this world on purpose, those who have a purpose. Not a useless, irritating, pointless, worthless accident like him.

And now, after meeting everybody, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Lucy….Mirajane…..he felt compelled to be by their side, support them and have his own dreams. But if to do that he had to give everything he had, then he would do it. A billion times over if he had to.

Time seemed to slow down as a dark purple aura enveloped his body, at his outstretched hand was a medium magic circle. As it grew bigger a light purple light filled the area, he felt his spell taking effect, he knew the consequences of doing something like this. Undoing such a complicated spell takes time, time that he didn't have. And even then, removing an active spell was almost lethal.

It was time, opening his mouth he cast his spell, "Altering Dragon: DISINTEGRATE!"

Makarov had just finished Fairy Law when the light purple light shone, he turned his head and looked towards the source in fear. Christopher had told him the consequences of certain actions taken by altering magic and how lethal it was. Knowing that one of his brats was behind this he couldn't stand there mouth open, he ran towards the source, he couldn't let any of his children die. Not on his watch. Not on anyone's watch.

"Master!" shouted Erza after Makarov, as she began to chase after him. She didn't know what the source was, but it seemed to scare Makarov terribly. When Makarov stopped, Erza barely managed to catch up, and what she saw took her breath away and made tears begin to fall.

Lying in front of them, was Christopher. His body was limp, his chest barely moved, and his wounds were severe. Makarov felt tears fall down his face, he couldn't stand it, the idea that he would lose another one of his children. To him, it felt like barely yesterday Lisanna was still with them but she was not, and now, he was losing another child.

Eventually, the others who were in the now destroyed Phantom Lord Guild Hall began to come towards them to see the master, only to be stunned frozen solid at the sight. Mirajane fell to her knees by his side, she shakily placed her hand over his heart. She couldn't feel anything, no beat, no pulse. It seemed that this had been his final battle, killed by his own magic.

She breathed in a shaky breath as tears rolled down her face, it seemed like only seconds ago the two were in the forest where he showed her the side of himself he had never shown anyone. The idiotic, emotionless, dork she fell in love with, was now lying here looking lifeless. She couldn't hold it back anymore, she began to cry. And the only thing that could ever dry her tears, was to have him alive once more.


End file.
